Révolution humaine
by LegolasKili
Summary: Vous aviez une vie simple mais heureuse sur Terre. Votre prof de maths vous envoie dans un endroit nommé Terre du Milieu. On vous y accueille avec un mépris mêlé d'admiration et il faudrait que vous vous sacrifiiez pour d'étrange personnages ! Tout va bien, oui oui, tout va TRÈS bien...
1. Prologue

**Salut, voici ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle est bien et je vous serais reconnaissante d'avoir vos avis.**

**Merci aux grands Tolkien & Jackson sans qui nous ne reverrions pas de cette Terre du Milieu et de ses habitants (j'ai personnellement un petit…voir gros coup de cœur pour Kili (_The Hobbit_) mais aussi et surtout pour Legolas 3) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La vie peut parfois paraître injuste mais dans mon cas, je ne lui reproche pas grand-chose.

Eh oui ! Ma vie n'est pas parfaite mais je ne suis pas malheureuse : j'ai une famille qui m'aime et que j'adore tout autant en retour, j'ai des amis fidèles sur qui je peux compter dans les rares moments difficiles, je suis bonne élève et je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour mon avenir, d'ailleurs personne ne se fait trop de soucis pour moi !

Je me présente : Anna-Sophia, 16 ans 3/4, 1m68, cheveux mi- longs châtains clairs, yeux verts… voir bleus ou gris, cela dépend de mon humeur. Oui cela peut sembler étrange mais mon humeur se reflète sur mon physique plus que chez les autres personnes de mon entourage. Quand je suis en colère par exemple, mes yeux deviennent d'un gris-vert plutôt surprenant je l'avoue et à l'inverse quand je suis heureuse, ou amoureuse (ce qui m'arrive très rarement), mes yeux prennent la couleur d'un vert d'eau tirant sur le bleu turquoise. Avec ça, difficile de ne pas montrer mes émotions mais, étant d'un caractère plutôt calme, cela ne me pose pas trop de difficultés.

Je suis donc une jeune fille discrète et légèrement timide, pianiste, dévoreuse de livres en tous genre, avec de violentes poussées d'acné environ une fois par mois dont j'ai du mal à me débarrasser ainsi qu'un cœur à prendre mais tellement difficile à faire chavirer.

Elève de première S au lycée Edouard Belin, ma vie est rythmée par mes cours, mes soirées entre ami(e)s et mes vacances avec ma tante journaliste qui me fait voyager le plus souvent possible, grâce à ses livres toujours choisis avec soins mais aussi grâce à ses billets pour l'Europe à prix mini avec sa carte de grand-reporter ! Non, je ne profite pas du tout du budget note de frais de ma tante ! ( ;D )

Vous devez sans doute vous demander : Qui a-t-il de si impressionnant dans sa vie ?

Je vais tout de suite vous répondre.

Je suis allée en Terre du Milieu...

* * *

Tout à commencer un jour comme les autres. Je me réveillai, comme toujours difficilement, après une trop courte nuit pour me préparer à aller au lycée. Attrapant une barre de céréale et un yaourt à boire, je retournai l'armoire pour me trouver une tenue décente et au bout de quelques minutes à éviter de tout balancer en hurlant comme une demeurée pour ne pas réveiller mon petit frère qui dormait encore (ou tout du moins essayait), j'avais enfin ma tenue du jour : jupe courte légèrement bouffante noire à petites fleurs rouges, jaunes et vertes (ma préférée) ainsi qu'un collant noir unis, un sous pull noir et un haut rouge un peu court mais tellement bien que ça ne se voyait pas. J'enfilai le tout et me ruai vers la salle de bain. Opération brossage de dents-traitement de l'acné-mascara+trait de noirs+un peu de blush. Plutôt fière de moi, j'allais sortir quand mon frère surgit de sa chambre pour me demander :

-Mais p***** ! Tu ne pourrais pas te calmer, tu m'as réveillé alors que je suis censé dormir environ 30 minutes de plus que toi ! Tu as perdu ta brosse à cheveux ?! me demanda-t-il après son inspection matinale de ma tête de sœur pas tout à fait réveillée et (juste) un peu stressée d'être en retard.

-Au purée ! J'avais complètement oublié mes cheveux, ou plutôt ma tignasse épaisse incoiffable…

Retour à la salle de bain. Je tentai de maitriser ma masse de cheveux et dans un soupir, je mis la touche finale à mon œuvre. Aujourd'hui, ce serait queue de cheval de côté, négligemment déstructurée mais toujours en cachant mes oreilles. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aimais pas mais elles avaient une forme un peu particulière qui m'avait valu bon nombre de moqueries durant toute mon enfance du style : « elle s'est fait trop tirer les oreilles » ou encore « t'es croisée avec un ânon avec des pinces à linge au bout des oreilles » etc … Il est vrai que mes oreilles n'étaient pas très rondes et très tirées vers l'arrière et qu'après toutes ces années, je ne les avaient pas acceptées et je les cachais toujours.

J'ajoutai une ceinture marron avec un joli nœud, mes derbies à petits tallons, deux ou trois bracelets de la couleur des fleurs de ma jupes et mon écharpe noire puis mon long manteau officier gris. Je pris mon sac de cours camel et fonçai dehors en criant un « Bonne journée » à mon frère et en pensant de même pour mes parents qui travaillaient déjà. Je manquai de louper le bus mais mon chauffeur me connaissait bien et m'avait attendu. Je l'adorais !

Arrivée au lycée, je rejoignis ma meilleure amie, Elise, déjà sur place ainsi que ma bande de copine. Le sujet du jour : interro de maths. Facile me dis-je tout en répondant aux questions de mes amies sur la leçon que j'avais comme toujours compris mieux qu'elles.

Nous nous rendîmes donc en cours. Le sujet était facile, quoique peu habituel pour notre prof de maths… Au travers de plusieurs exercices variés, nous devions découvrir un texte caché qui devait parler d'une « prophétie elfique ». Hum, étrange comme sujet mais je m'y attelai rapidement et fini juste à temps, plutôt fière mon coup. J'avais réussi à déchiffrer le message !

En sortant, évidement nous étions tous à nous demander si l'un avait réussi ou si l'autre avait répondu comme nous … etc.

Soudain, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma trousse qui était tombée quand le prof avait ramassé ma copie et je ne l'avais pas ramassée. Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle, priant pour que le prof ne soit pas déjà parti.

Mais non, il était bien là et me sourit quand je lui expliquai mon retour. Il affichait un air mi- amusé mi- énigmatique sur son visage. Pour un prof de maths, il était plutôt canon, avec ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux auburn. Mais il n'était que mon prof et je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'ai été amoureuse que deux fois dans ma courte vie et je connaissais la sensation si particulière de l'amour. Malheureusement pour mes deux prétendants, je devenais plus que farouche dans ces moments-là et nos histoires n'avaient durées que le temps d'un feu de paille.

Je sortis de la salle pour retrouver mes amies quand tout à coup je ne me senti pas très bien. Je me dirigeai donc vers les toilettes de l'étage, espérant secrètement ne pas avoir une cochonnerie qui me ferait louper trop de cours.

Je n'avais pas fait trois pas que le couloir commença à tanguer sérieusement. On me rattrapa par derrière et je sentis des bras fins mais puissants m'enserrer pour me déposer délicatement sur le sol. Je sombrais dans une sorte de semi-inconscience…

* * *

A mon réveil, je me trouvais dans ma salle de maths. Impossible de savoir combien de temps avait duré ma léthargie. Il n'y avait personne hormis mon prof de maths, que je supposais être mon « sauveur », penché au-dessus de moi.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Mwoui… articulais-je difficilement. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Un petit étourdissement qui ne présage rien de bon, me répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il semblait troublé par une chose qui me dépassait. Je me décidai finalement à lui demander la cause son trouble quand il me coupa dans mon élan.

-Vous avez été victime d'un malaise elfique. Je dois tout de suite vous envoyer là-bas, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui que pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite…

- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? demandais-je, légèrement affolée.

- Vous en saurez plus en temps voulus Annasophiel. Tenez, avalez ça et pensez très fort à dormir.

Il me tendit un flacon richement décoré d'une multitude d'arabesques dorées. Je le portai à mes lèvres et suivi ses instructions. Mes yeux se fermèrent presque immédiatement et je parti…

A suivre...

* * *

**J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis !**

**Ça m'aiderais à amélioré mon style et mon orthographe même si j'y fais plus que gaffe !**

**Merci de l'avoir lu !**

**A la prochaine **


	2. Réveil et Révélations

Voilà la suite ! J'ai eu un peu de temps pour écrire donc je publie un peu plus vite que prévu. Des avis pourraient êtres utiles.

J'essaye d'augmenter la taille des chapitres mais c'est plus dur que je ne l'imaginais ! :D

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un tourbillon sans fin psalmodiait la « prophétie elfique » de mon contrôle de maths … Je n'y voyais rien, si ce n'est quelques symboles étranges. On aurait dit une autre langue. Oui ça devait être ça ! Les symboles étaient en fait la « prophétie » écrite dans un autre langage et une voix des plus mélodieuses que je n'avais entendue répétait ces quelques mots.

Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent, ne distinguant qu'une brume épaisse. Puis, la brume se dispersa, laissant apparaître un lieu féérique. La chambre, il y avait un lit sur lequel j'étais allongée et qui m'avait permis de faire cette très intelligente conclusion, était d'une beauté sans pareille. Chaque parcelle de mur était richement ornementée. Le plafond était à une hauteur impressionnante. Le sol semblait du parquet mais la texture devait plus ressembler à un tapis de mousse. Le mobilier était d'un goût plus qu'exquis, je pus découvrir que la pièce était composée d'un lit, d'une commode, d'un bureau et d'une glace d'une taille légèrement supérieure à celle de ma chambre habituelle. Il y avait 3 autres portes sur un même pan de mur. Le mur opposé était percé de grandes baies non vitrées et de longs rideaux presque transparents et surement en soie bougeaient librement en fonction de la douce brise qui filait au travers.

J'étais installée sur le grand lit, non… sur l'immense lit à baldaquins de la pièce. Les draps étaient d'une douceur semblable à celle de la peau des bébés. Ils étaient brodés de longues feuilles vertes légèrement argentées. Le ciel de lit était fait de la même matière que les voilages des ouvertures.

Je tentai de me lever, avec beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas retomber dans le coma, et inspectai un peu plus en détail la chambre. Il n'y avait aucune trace apparente de modernité et des bougeoirs supportant des bougies à moitié fondues étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Les trois portes égayaient ma curiosité et j'entrouvris la première. Elle donnait sur une sorte de dressing immense. Un seul côté était utilisé par des habits d'un autre temps. J'aurai penché pour des vêtements de femme mais en y regardant de plus près, je pu remarquer qu'ils étaient d'une taille un peu trop importante même si la personne qui les portait ne devait pas être bien épaisse. C'est alors que je remarquai, de l'autre côté de la pièce, un petit tas. C'était mes habits que je portais hier… ou quand d'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et du temps que j'avais passé dans le tourbillon… Je m'apprêtais à aller voir sur quoi donnaient les autres portes quand je décidai d'étudier un peu plus mon accoutrement.

Je portais une sorte de chemise de nuit d'un blanc légèrement vert anis. Elle était très fine mais me tombait sur les pieds. J'avais les épaules dénudées mais des manches très larges flottaient autour de mes bras. Force est de constaté que la coupe me mettait en valeur malgré le peu de forme qui ornaient mon corps encore un peu juvénile.

Après avoir apprécié le contact du tissu sur ma peau, je repris mon plan initial et me dirigeai vers la seconde porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur une salle de bain, ou ce qui ressemblait le plus à une salle de bain. Elle était couverte de carrelage vert anis et les épais joins semblaient être fait d'un métal encore plus scintillant que l'or blanc. Elle comportait une grande vasque en son centre avec deux petits bacs accrochés au mur du fond. Il n'y avait aucune trace de plomberie ce qui me rembrunit un peu… j'avais bien besoin d'un bon bain car je me sentais quelque peu comateuse et je n'allais pas prendre un bain d'air…

Je sortis de la pièce pour ouvrir la troisième porte. Cette dernière donnait sur un salon des plus chaleureux malgré les couleurs froides qui en faisait la décoration. Toujours cette nuance de vert anis, cette fois ci plus foncée.

Le salon était composé de plusieurs canapés et fauteuils disposés pour former un cercle autour d'une petite table dont le plateau était fait du même métal que dans la salle de bain. Une grande bibliothèque, composée de lourds ouvrages aux reliures richement décorées, parcourait deux des quatre pans de la pièce. Tous semblaient être écrits dans la même langue que celle des symboles du tourbillon. Un de ces livres était sorti, il était plus petit que les autres.

Je l'ouvris et pu remarquer que les symboles devaient être écrit à la main car une fine écriture maculait les pages. Je le pris avec moi et fini d'inspecter le salon. Une grande porte de bois sculptée occupait tout un mur. Je n'osai l'ouvrir, pas tout de suite me dis-je.

Je retournai dans la chambre, pour me diriger vers le balcon qui se trouvait derrière les voiles et que je n'avais pas remarqué en me levant.

La vue qui s'offrit à moi me coupa alors le souffle. La magie du lieu semblait irréelle. La petite ville qui s'étendait à mes pieds était composée des plus beaux bâtiments qui existent, tous ouverts et couverts d'une végétation discrète mais tout de même présente. La cité ce trouvait dans une sorte de cirque naturel dont des dizaines de cascades tombaient de chaque côté sans un bruit. Le silence des lieux n'était brisé que par des voix mélodieuses, presque des souffles. Les êtres qui émettaient ces voix mélodieuses étaient eux aussi d'une beauté surnaturelle. La plupart étaient blonds mais toujours très grand et minces. La grâce de leurs mouvements faisait penser à une danse.

Détournant les yeux de la « place publique » où s'étaient réunis quelques-uns de ces charmants êtres, j'observais un autre groupe qui semblait quitter la cité. Ce groupe était tout à fait hétéroclite, formé de deux hommes, l'un brun l'autre blond, d'une sorte de vieillard avec un chapeau de sorcier qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Dumbledore (clin d'œil amusé). Ils étaient accompagnés de quatre petits hommes et d'un nain juste un peu plus petit qu'eux ainsi que d'un être qui ressemblait beaucoup aux habitants de la cité. Les longs cheveux blonds tressés flottant au vent, il regarda dans ma direction. C'était je pense la première personne qui me remarquais. Je vis ses lèvres remuées et tous me regardèrent. Enfin seul le vieillard sembla avoir une assez bonne vue pour me voir nettement et me sourit. Cette très bonne vue m'intrigua et je me rendis compte que moi aussi je n'aurais jamais dû les voir si bien… Mon regard se reporta sur l'être blond qui me fixait toujours, les autres continuant déjà leur voyage. Ses yeux semblèrent me sonder mais, n'y trouvant pas ce qu'il espérait y trouver, il fronça les sourcils, me regardant alors avec colère puis rejoignit les autres.

Ce regard me troubla, ses yeux bleus m'avaient glacés le sang et je ne pouvais comprendre cette haine qu'il semblait me porter.

* * *

Un léger coup toqué à la porte me fit sortir de mes réflexions. Une jeune femme entra, je la supposai être une de ces créatures.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je sans même la saluer.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Arwen Undomiel. Je suis une elfe, m'indiqua-t-elle poliment en voyant mon regard surpris. Mon père souhaite vous rencontrer et vous parler.

-Euh…oui dis-je pour toute réponse. Je me dirigeai vers Arwen et allais pousser la porte pour sortir quand elle m'arrêta.

-Vous devez d'abord vous préparer, fit-elle en désignant ma robe. Le seigneur Elrond ne pourrait vous recevoir si vous portez toujours votre vêtement de nuit.

Elle sourit et je lui rendis son sourire même si j'étais sûre que le mien paraissait bien faible comparer à la perfection du sien.

-Qui est cet Elrond ? demandais-je tout en enfilant une robe magnifique d'Arwen me tendait.

-C'est mon père, et le seigneur de Fondcombe.

-Oh, alors je suis ici à Fondcombe ?

-Oui tout à fait. Voilà vous êtes prête !

Elle me désigna la glace qui se trouvait derrière moi et me força à me regarder. En moins de trois minutes elle m'avait habillée, coiffée et le résultat était des plus appréciables ! Je n'avais jamais dû être aussi belle mais ma beauté n'était rien comparée à la beauté de la cité et de ses habitants. J'eu l'étrange impression que mes formes avaient pris plus d'ampleurs et que mon acné avait presque disparu. J'aimais de plus en plus cet endroit qui semblait embellir tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

La robe qu'Arwen m'avait prêtée était très longue, rouge pale, avec des broderies d'or autour du décolleté et des poignets. Elle était juste bien cintrée à la taille et la traîne n'était ni trop courte ni trop longue. Elle faisait un peu Moyen-Age mais je l'aimais quand même.

Arwen m'invita à la suivre dans un dédale de couloirs, toujours ouverts sur l'extérieur pour me conduire dans les quartiers de son respecté père. Pour la première fois que je quittais mes appartements, je ne parus pas si surprise car il me sembla que toute l'architecture des lieux ressemblait à celle de mes appartements. Nous ne croisâmes pas grand monde si ce n'est quelques elfes qui saluaient Arwen discrètement et me jetaient un regard interrogateur, le même que l'elfe blond du groupe de voyageurs mais ils ne semblaient pas hostiles. Cela me rassura, je n'étais pas considérée comme une paria… ou peut-être me trompais-je…

Après quelques minutes à déambuler, nous arrivâmes devant une immense porte taillée dans un bois qui me sembla précieux. Arwen porta un léger coup à la porte et une voix grave quoique toujours agréable à entendre résonna :

-Entrez ma fille et Annasophiel.

-Nous voilà père, répondit Arwen.

-Merci ma fille, laisse nous lui enjoignit-il.

Arwen sorti, me laissant seule avec le seigneur de Fondcombe. Devant moi se tenait un grand elfe (oui bon ils sont tous grands…) aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres. Il semblait si sévère !

- J'espère que vos appartements vous plaisent mademoiselle, demanda-t-il, un léger sourire sur le visage. Bienvenue à Fondcombe.

-Euh… oui, ils sont très bien je vous remercie.

-Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions et j'aimerais moi aussi vous en posez quelques-unes, mais je vous préviens que beaucoup de celles-ci resteront sans réponses mais nous tenterons de comprendre le sens de votre venue. Bien, installez-vous je vous en prie, me dit-il en désignant un large fauteuil en face de lui. Il s'assit à son tour derrière son immense bureau recouvert de divers parchemins et livres en tout genre. Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? commença-t-il.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je me souviens juste de mon professeur de mathématiques qui me tendait un flacon et me disait de penser à dormir. Sinon je ne me souviens que d'un tourbillon qui scandait une sorte de « prophétie »…

Elrond me regarda, interloqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et j'espérais secrètement que cette petite révélation n'allait pas trop chambouler cet homme si flegmatique. Malheureusement, il se leva prestement et me demanda, un air anxieux sur le visage, ce dont parlait cette « prophétie ».

-Je ne sais pas précisément car elle était déclamée en une langue étrangère pour moi mais je l'ai rapprochée de la prophétie de mon contrôle de maths…

-Votre contrôle de mathématiques ? Bien, peu importe, commençait-elle ainsi :

_D'un monde étranger la Lune vint,_

_Pour nous sauver de notre funeste destin,_

_Plus belle que l'astre de jour…_

-Elle nous apportera sa fragilité et son amour. Oui c'est ça au mot près ! répondis-je joyeusement.

Le visage de mon interlocuteur se ferma un peu plus. Apparemment la nouvelle n'était pas si bonne que ça. Il tourna vers moi un regard qui se voulait confiant mais il ne me dupait pas, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

-A quoi ressemblait votre professeur ?

-Il était plutôt normal, même si d'une beauté inquiétante. (Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues) Il aimait parler en énigmes et semblait tout savoir sur chacun de ses élèves.

-Valarion ! Avait-il un pendentif représentant une étoile ?

- Oui risquais-je avec plus de retenue que la dernière fois. Puis-je à mon tour vous poser une question qui n'a aucun rapport avec ce Valarion ?

-Mais tout naturellement. Allez-y.

-Qui était ce groupe de voyageurs qui partait de votre cité il y a un moment déjà ?

-Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? fit-il d'un air méfiant.

-Comme ça… cela m'a paru étrange que des personnes de diverses conditions voyagent ensemble et apparemment pour longtemps et ce ne devait pas être un voyage de plaisir.

-Eh bien oui, ce voyage n'a rien de complaisant et le sort de notre monde repose sur leurs épaules.

-Puis-je en savoir plus ? Vous êtes comme mon professeur, vous parlez mais dites la moitié de ce qu'il faudrait pour vous comprendre !

-Il faut donc que je vous explique tout depuis le début.

Il commença alors un long récit parlant de divers anneaux, l'un plus important que les autres ainsi que d'un certain Sauron qui semblait être le Mal en personne. Il me parla du pouvoir de l'anneau qui était accroché au cou de Frodon Saquet et qu'il devait se rendre en Mordor pour détruire ce fléau. Il me décrivit ensuite les divers membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau : Gandalf ou Mithrandir, le mage gris, Aragorn le rôdeur et héritier du trône du Gondor, Boromir, fils de l'Intendant de ce même Gondor, Sam, jardinier de Frodon, Merry et Pippin les deux cousins, ainsi que Gimli, le nain. Je lui rappelai qu'un elfe les accompagnait. Il me parla alors de Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil, roi de Mirkwood qui voyageait pour représenter les elfes dans cette quête.

-Sauriez-vous pourquoi il semble ne pas m'apprécier ? demandais-je à tout hasard.

-Il prend trop à cœur de représenter les elfes et ne voudrais surtout pas que vous preniez sa place.

-Pourquoi lui prendrais-je sa place ?

-Mais vous êtes une elfe et la Lune de surcroit !

-Vous voulez dire que je suis la Lune ! Et que je vais aller me battre contre le Mal ! Et que j'ai déjà un ennemi ?!

-Du calme ! m'ordonna-t-il. Premièrement, oui vous êtes la Lune, deuxièmement, vous aller rejoindre la Communauté de l'Anneau et troisièmement, Legolas de Mirkwood n'est pas votre ennemi. Votre ennemi est Sauron.

-Et qui est le Soleil ? demandais-je sarcastique.

-Il nous faut encore le trouver, enfin, VOUS devrez le trouver car sans lui, vos attributions ne se manifesteront pas.

-Et comment savoir ? J'étais complètement déroutée de savoir que ma blague paraissait une interrogation intelligente.

-Vous le saurez. Allez-vous restaurer, Kili vous accompagnera pour faire le chemin jusqu'à la Communauté. Le temps presse, vos affaires vous attendent.

-Juste une dernière question si vous le permettez. Valinor, mon prof de maths, c'est un elfe. Et vous dites que moi aussi. Mais je ne vous ressemble pas du tout, je ne suis pas si belle et si gracieuse…

-Vous serez la plus belle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sur ces mots, je fus reconduite à mes appartements et je dus me préparer pour le voyage. Ma tenue était sur mon lit, composée de différents habits qui ressemblaient à ceux que Legolas portait quand je l'ai apperçu. Rien que d'y penser, ma gorge se noua. Le danger ne me faisait (presque) pas peur, ce que je redoutais, c'était de me retrouver avec un elfe apparemment très remonté contre moi. Oui, les elfes en colère doivent me terrifier.

Après avoir enfilé ma tenue et emporter les maigres affaires que je possédais, je rejoignis Elrond devant les portes de Fondcombe. Il m'attendait, le regard sombre. A ses côtés se trouvait un nain de la taille de Gimli. Il me sourit et se présenta de lui-même.

-Enchanté, on me nomme Kili. Pour vous servir !

-De même, répondis-je, un peu inquiète de savoir que ce nain était censé me protéger mais qu'il ne dépassait pas la croupe d'un poney.

-Bien mettez-vous en route sur le champ, déclara Elrond, vous devrez rejoindre la Communauté avant le coucher du Soleil. Bonne route et que les Valars vous protègent.

On me tendit les rênes d'une petite jument noire qui se prénommait Siara et je l'enfourchai, suivit de près par Kili. Nous partîmes après des adieux brefs et un dernier regard sur Arwen qui me tendit une lettre nous fit quitter le calme de Fondcombe pour l'horreur de la guerre.

A suivre…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews svp !**


	3. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre de la semaine !**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews 3**

* * *

Le voyage aurait pu paraître barbant à première vue mais Kili était un très agréable compagnon de route. Bien que galopant à une vitesse importante, la conversation était possible et le nain ne s'en privait pas. Il me posa toutes sortes de questions sur mon monde. J'essayais de le décrire du mieux que je pouvais sans entrer dans les détails cependant. Je n'étais pas très calée en mécanique et je raccourcis la description du « véhicule qui roulait presque tout seul », autrement dit la voiture, omettant volontairement toute la partie bloc moteur et toute la technicité de la chose.

-Tel que vous le décrivez, votre monde paraît si différent mais il a l'air… comment dites-vous… « col » ? me demanda-t-il, essayant d'utiliser mes expressions.

-Non, « cool », répondis-je dans un sourire, mais on ne fait pas autant attention aux autres même si il n'y a pas tant de guerres qu'ici.

-Et bien il est encore plus « cool » alors ! Il m'offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires, juste éblouissant, très fier d'avoir réussi à dire correctement le mot.

Il était plutôt mignon pour un nain à ce que j'avais pu comparer avec le peu que j'avais vu de Gimli. Sa barbe était fine et bien taillée, ce qui lui donnait un petit air viril (ce dont il ne manquait pas, je l'avoue) et ses yeux chocolats malicieux me sondaient de temps en temps, cherchant sans doute à savoir ce que je pensais réellement de lui .Il semblait plus moderne que tous ceux que j'avais rencontrés. En même temps, il m'avoua que sa « modernité » ne lui valait pas que du bon et qu'il était souvent considéré comme un peu fou à vouloir tout révolutionner.

-Et bien je vais t'aider à tout changer et dépoussiérer un peu ce monde moyenâgeux !

-Je vous…te remercie ! s'exclama-t-il, légèrement troublé par mon tutoiement mais rassuré de voir que j'étais totalement sincère avec lui.

Il est vrai que les nains et les elfes ne devaient pas si bien s'entendre à ce que j'avais compris. Vu que je n'étais pas totalement elfe de mon point de vue, je ne comprenais pas forcément très bien cette aversion.

Au bout de quelques heures de route et de discutions où nous décidâmes de nous nommer la « team révoltée » et de faire fi des convenances vieillottes de ce monde, nous arrivâmes enfin en vue d'un campement discret mais quand même visible. Dans un petit vallon, la Communauté avait posé ses bagages pour la nuit.

J'étais ce que l'on pouvait qualifiée d'harassée et une légère peur me tenaillait le ventre. J'espérais que les autres me feraient bon accueil malgré le fait que Legolas ne m'adressera probablement aucun mot.

Heureusement pour moi, les Hobbits étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus joyeux. De plus, Sam m'avait autorisé à utiliser ses casseroles pour préparer une de mes spécialités : l'omelette façon Nana ! Bon, il me manquait le tabasco et le ketchup mais le tout était plutôt bon et tous en prirent si ce n'est le deuxième elfe de la troupe… A la fin du repas, je le vis s'éloigner rapidement du camp, surement pour nourrir quelques plans de vengeance à mon égard.

-Ne lui en voulez pas trop, ma Dame, me murmura Aragorn. Il est très fier d'être un elfe comme vous pourrez le remarquer et il prend mal le fait qu'une elfe qui n'en est pas une selon lui, prenne sa place de représentant de votre race. Il lui faudra un peu de temps mais quand il verra comme vous êtes charmante, il ne pourra continuer de jouer l'ignorant.

-Je vous remercie, souris-je, je…

-Annaso ! Il faut que tu commences à t'entraîner !me hurla Kili, très fier de m'avoir fait peur et d'avoir cloué le bec à son cousin Gimli qui lui répétait de ne pas trop s'approcher de moi car soi-disant « les elfes n'ont rien à faire avec les nains ». La team révoltée doit s'entraider et je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre les rudiments du combat à l'épée !

-Je te remercie Kili, je veux bien.

Il est vrai que ma connaissance des armes était plus que nulle et que je n'avais jamais tenu une épée dans les mains. Il m'entraîna donc dans une petite clairière un peu plus loin et commença par me montrer comment tenir l'épée qu'il m'avait prêtée. Elle était très basique et surtout très lourde. Une fois que la prise en main fut à son goût, il me demanda de tenter de parer ses coups. Trop fastoche…ou pas. J'allais essayer de le repousser mais à chaque fois il s'échappait. Je sentais que nous n'étions pas seuls dans cette clairière et un rapide coup d'œil me fut fatal. Toute la Communauté se tenait les côtes, tentant en vain de retenir son hilarité. Pendant que je jetais un regard noir autour de moi, Kili en profita pour se jeter littéralement sur moi et me propulsa au sol.

-Mais aïe ! Fais un peu attention, ma constitution n'est pas aussi solide que la tienne !

-Oups désolé ! Je m'excuse. Mais que cela te serve de leçon, il ne faut jamais quitter des yeux son adversaire, me dit-il plus sérieusement en m'aidant à me relever.

-Oui maître ! répondis-je du tac au tac, ce qui fit définitivement éclater de rire le groupe. Seul Legolas ne riait pas, je ne pus lire que du mépris dans ses yeux bleus sans fonds. Pour lui, j'avais sans doute mis à mal l'adresse légendaire des elfes. Et bien tant pis pour lui, je n'étais une elfe que depuis deux jours et je n'avais pas tous les réflexes et les sens surdéveloppé de cette race.

Je partis m'isoler dans un coin, prenant appuis sur un large tronc d'arbre. Tant de questions arrivaient en même temps dans mon esprit. Oui, pourquoi étais-je si nulle ? Pourquoi ne possédais-je pas l'agilité et les perceptions incroyables des elfes ? Le seigneur Elrond m'avait pourtant affirmé que j'étais bien une elfe mais malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas comme tel, Legolas avait raison. Si je devais changer de nature, autant avoir tous les aspects de la chose et tant qu'à faire, les meilleurs ! J'étais peut-être dérèglée. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je commençais à m'assoupir, épuisée de ma chevauchée et des toutes ses émotions et réflexions. Je sombrai donc dans un sommeil profond, même pas elfique…

* * *

_Rêve_

_Je discutais tranquillement avec les membres de la Communauté (enfin ceux qui m'apprécie vraiment). Gandalf m'expliqua un peu en quoi consistait la « Lune ». Apparemment, je possédais en moi un pouvoir qui me permettrait de trouver le Soleil et, à deux, nous devions garder la Terre du Milieu du Mal et de Sauron. Ça avait l'air chouette ! Mais encore fallait-il trouver le Soleil. Le problème c'est qu'on ne savait pas grand-chose de plus sur cette prophétie, je devrais donc me débrouiller par moi-même…_

_Pour détendre l'atmosphère et me sortir de mes pensées, Kili me proposa de jouer à un jeu typiquement nain._

_Le principe était simple, et ressemblait un peu au Nioui-ninon terrien sauf que l'on devait remplacer certains mots par d'autres, souvent le contraire. Nain devenait elfe, homme devenait femme etc. _

_Une conversation s'engagea donc et Kili prit un malin plaisir à m'embrouiller. Je perdis rapidement le fil et sa technique marcha bien plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Legolas allait encore me maudire de baisser le niveau moyen de la très grande intelligence des elfes. Tant pis pour lui ! Je perdis après moins de cinq minutes de lute mais demandai une revanche immédiate. Nous allions commencer quand l'elfe coupa court à nos projets ludiques._

_-Des Crébains du pays de Dun ! hurla-t-il._

_Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me gâter tout mon plaisir ma parole ! _

_-Et qu'est-ce que c'est des crébains d'abord ?_

_Comme ne réponse à mon interrogation, un essaim d'oiseaux noirs comme des corbeaux arrivait droit sur nous. _

_-Tous à couvert !_

_Bon ok, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être très sympathique comme bestioles et Kili m'agrippa le bras pour me cacher dans un bosquet touffu mais il avait mal calculé son coup et je ne pouvais pas passer ! Un crébain fondit alors sur moi…._

_Fin du Rêve_

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut et dans une panique totale. Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais la dernière des demeurées. Bon, au moins ils sauront que je ne suis pas du matin, mais alors pas du tout !

Je me trouvais sur ma couche à côté du feu du camp qui venait de s'éteindre, je n'avais aucun souvenir d'être venue me coucher. Tout le monde était levé sauf Gimli. Calmée, rassurée par un sourire de Kili, je m'extirpai de mes couvertures pour me retrouver face au visage paisible du nain endormis, si paisible qu'il était prêt à sucer son pouce. Je souris sournoisement. Cette image renforça mon sourire et je m'approchai de l'oreille du nain.

-DEEEEBBBOOOUUUUTTT ! hurlais-je dans son orifice auditif.

-Bonjour maître nain, bien dormis ?! demandais-je le plus doucement du monde après qu'il se soit levé.

-Ah, les elfes tous les mêmes ! grogna-t-il en guise de remerciement pour le réveil. Legolas ne devrait pas vous en vouloir autant. Chacun de vous deux m'en faites voir de toute les couleurs mais je suis content que vous ne vous associez pas dans cette entreprise du Mal.

-Eh bien Gimli, soyez un peu plus aimable avec les jeunes filles. Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de succès chez les naines avec votre bonne humeur légendaire !

Ce petit échange amusa la Communauté qui rigolait du malheur du nain qui devait supporter deux elfes. Je jetai un regard autour de moi pour voir que les Hobbits et Kili étaient écroulés de rire, Aragorn, Boromir et Gandalf souriaient doucement, se retenant de faire comme les autres. Je vis que même Legolas, qui pourtant portait toujours son masque dur et trop sérieux, avait une petite lueur maligne dans le regard. Il était évidemment beau comme tous les elfes mais il était un peu plus que cela et, malgré sa haine, je ne pouvais pas totalement lui en vouloir. J'essayais de me mettre à sa place. En fait non, il était vraiment injuste et méchant et juste un peu plus beau que la moyenne des elfes mais il n'était pas le meilleur, loin de là.

Je pris ensuite mon petit déjeuner, légèrement rembrunie par mes réflexions. Boromir me parla gaiemant de sa cité, Minas Tirith, joyaux du Gondor. Une telle fierté découlait de ses paroles que je ne pus que l'apprécier d'avantage.

Ensuite, Gnadalf me parla de mon pouvoir. Tient ! Comme dans mon rêve… Je pouvais prédire à l'avance ce qu'il allait dire. Quand il eut fini, Kili me proposa de jouer et je répondis, trop heureuse de savoir comment gagner vu que je connaissais sa technique. Je gagnai plusieurs manches, sous les regards complètement effarés de mes compagnons nains qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Pour une fois, Legolas n'était pas occupé je ne sais où et il semblait apprécier le désappointement des nains. Mais il arriva un moment où je ne pouvais plus répondre sans trop réfléchir, vu que mon rêve ne s'était pas passé tout à fait comme cela. Kili m'avait prise au piège ! Il me regardait, déjà gagnant, quand Legolas arriva à mon secours et répondit là où j'aurais dû le faire. Je lui jetai un regard reconnaissant et il me le rendit par un autre, complice. Ce n'était pas trop tôt pour que nous nous entendions bien !

Gimli, distrait par notre petit jeu mais exaspéré quand nos esprits elfiques se joignirent afin de battre son cousin, répondit à une question de Sam.

-Ce n'est qu'un petit nuage de rien du tout.

-Il avance vite, et contre le vent, continua Boromir.

Je ne me sentis pas bien d'un coup. Je levai les yeux vers ce qui devait être ces maudits oiseaux noirs.

-Des Crébains du pays de Dun ! hurlais-je à l'unisson de l'autre elfe qui lui récitait son texte comme dans mon rêve.

Il me jeta un regard perplexe et parti se cacher. Kili me pris par le bras et je le suivis sans chercher à comprendre que là où il me conduisait, je ne pouvais être ne sécurité.

Je restai interdite devant le bosquet trop petit. Impossible de bouger et des secondes qui me semblaient des heures s'écoulèrent avant que je ne sente des bras m'enserrer avec douceur mais force pour m'entraîner dans un autre endroit, à ma taille cette fois.

Cet individu me plaqua contre lui. Je laissai aller ma tête contre son torse, je ne voyais plus rien et mes pauvres sens pseudo-elfiques ne répondaient plus. L'inconnu irradiait carrément ! Sa chaleur corporelle était incroyable ! Mais il ne me brûlait pas. Cette chaleur était agréable même si je ne me souvenais pas que quiconque dans le groupe émettait une telle aura. Ce n'était pas les hobbits ni les nains, trop petits. Ce ne pouvais être Gandalf, je ne sentais pas sa barbe. Il ne restait plus que Boromir, Aragorn ou Legolas. J'étais un peu gênée de cette promiscuité et je rougis dans le noir. Je finis par m'évanouir, dans un état proche de la béatitude.

* * *

-Aïe ma tête ! murmurai-je dans un souffle.

-Elle se réveille Gandalf ! cria une voix qui ne m'étais pas inconnue.

J'ouvris les yeux sur les visages inquiets des membres de la Communauté. Ils étaient là au grand complet, me pressant de question sur mon état de santé.

-Je vais bien, enfin…je crois. J'ai surtout mal à la tête et j'ai très froid, articulai-je alors avec difficulté.

-Tu es tombée dans les pommes pendant l'attaque des Crébains. Tu nous a fait très peur espèce de terrienne !

Je reconnu immédiatement la voix de Kili, celui qui avait été le premier à s'apercevoir que j'étais réveillée. Aragorn me tendit une épaisse fourrure que Kili m'aida à enrouler autour de mon frêle corps encore un peu endormi. Nous n'étions plus à l'endroit de notre campement, il faisait beaucoup plus froid et je pouvais apercevoir des cimes enneigées derrière mes compagnons. Tout le monde semblait se préparer à partir. Je me levai donc et aidai à mon tour à plier les quelques affaires qui avaient été dérangées pour une petite pause. Je demandai discrètement à Kili où nous allions aller.

-Nous devons passer par le col de Caradhras, m'indiqua-t-il en me montrant la montagne enneigée du doigt.

Je crois que mon désarroi se lut sur mon visage car il me rassura vite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne permettrai pas que l'on te transforme en boule de neige ou que l'on médise sur ta faible constitution.

Je le regardai d'un œil interrogateur. Je n'avais pas très bien saisi le sens de la dernière partie de sa phrase.

-Legolas semblait t'apprécier un peu plus après le petit jeu mais en te voyant évanouie, il a discuté avec Boromir. Ils se sont rejoint sur un point : ils pensent que tu es trop faible et que si quelques oiseaux te font peur… Ils se demandent comment tu vas réagir si on se fait attaquer par des orcs.

-Quoi ! Non mais ça va pas ! Je n'ai pas eu peur des Crébains ! Je me suis évanouie quand je me suis retrouvée sous la pierre avec mon « sauveur » brulant, hurlai-je, hors de moi.

-Ton sauveur « brulant » ?! me demanda Kili.

C'était à son tour de paraître surpris et déboussolé.

-Oui, quand tu m'as attiré vers ta cachette, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était trop petite et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, quelqu'un m'a pris dans ses bras et nous a caché sous un rocher. Je ne sais pas quel est ce membre du groupe mais en tout cas il émet une chaleur importante et je me suis laissée aller dans une sorte de torpeur. Je n'étais pas évanouie ! Et je me suis réveillée quand l'impression de chaleur s'est évaporée.

-Oh… fut tout ce qu'il arriva à répondre.

-Tu ne saurais pas qui cela pourrait-être ? Ce ne peut être que Boromir, Legolas ou Arragorn.

Je rougis de nouveau, confuse. Kili me lança un regard plein de méfiance et bougea la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

-Non désolé je ne sais pas. Oh, Gimli m'appelle pour que je l'aide. A tout à l'heure !

Et il partit « aider son cousin ».

Je tentai d'en savoir plus auprès de Gandalf mais ce dernier ne me fut d'aucune aide. Lui aussi me regarda bizarrement, mais son regard fut plus étonné et amusé que celui de Kili après que je lui ai conté mes chaudes aventures. Je ne pus avoir aucun autre renseignement.

-Il nous faut partir maintenant Gandalf, dit Legolas. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici.

-Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nul par mon ami, répondit Gandalf. Mais oui, partons.

Je n'aimais pas trop la randonnée et les chevaux de Fondcombe avaient été relâchés. Nous n'avions gardé que le poney Bill, trop petit pour moi. Je jetai un regard aux montagnes blanches et soupirai un grand coup. Je vis Legolas qui me regardait, l'air dépité face à mon manque d'enthousiasme. Il devait encore penser que je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne lui donnerai pas l'occasion de médire sur ma condition une fois de plus ! Je le regardai avec une envie flagrante de meurtre et mes yeux devaient être d'un gris d'acier en cet instant car il eut comme un frisson et parti en tête du groupe avec Gandalf.

Kili et Gimli se mirent à ma hauteur, enfin, façon de parler. Je remarquai quand même que je ne me sentais plus si grande à leur côté. Pouvait-on rétrécir au contact des nains ?

Trêve de balivernes, il fallait partir. Je mis donc un pied devant l'autre à contrecœur et priai silencieusement que Valarion veille sur moi et empêche Caradhras de me tomber sur la tête.

A suivre...

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews !**


	4. Je hais Caradhras !

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je poste le quatrième chapitre un peu plus tôt cette semaine car je ne suis pas trop là ce week-end et que je viens de le finir. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, follows etc ! Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

De la neige ! ENCORE DE LA NEIGE ! Mon Dieu, j'allais faire une overdose. Cela faisait maintenant sept heures que nous tentions de gravir cette maudite montagne et j'en avais déjà ras le bol. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais la plus à plaindre vu que je devais être une elfe et que je ne m'enfonçais que d'un tiers dans la poudreuse ce qui me laissais le haut des jambes et le buste en dehors de celle-ci, mais Legolas, lui, semblait flotter au-dessus. Il aurait eu des skis au pied qu'il ne serait pas plus à l'aise. Je le détestais encore plus. Il courrait de l'avant du groupe à l'arrière pour aider les plus faibles. Les nains m'aidaient et m'avançaient vers le centre du groupe pour qu'il n'ait pas une raison de plus de remettre en cause ma présence ici à chaque fois qu'il revenait en arrière.

Les Hobbits étaient de loin les plus affectés par la situation et Aragorn et Boromir essayaient tant bien que mal de les faire avancer. Gandalf, lui, restais seul au-devant du groupe quand l'elfe le laissait pour aider les retardataires. Il ne flottait pas comme Legolas mais la neige et le froid ne semblait pas trop l'atteindre.

Mes amis les nains étaient résistants et leur seul handicap, c'était moi ! Ils étaient adorables et avaient beaucoup d'entrain à me remonter le moral et à m'encourager. Gimli m'avait finalement prise en amitié et ne m'aurait jamais aidé si Legolas ne me détestait pas autant. Il était fier de pouvoir aider l'ennemi de son ennemi qui était donc son ami ! Kili, lui, prenait un malin plaisir aussi à contrarier Legolas qui ne trouvait rien à me redire. Je savais que Boromir ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup non plus mais il avait au moins la délicatesse de ne pas me le faire remarquer. Aragorn m'était sympathique et avait toujours un petit mot de réconfort quand nous faisions de trop courtes et rares pauses.

Finalement, je me trouvais bien parmi tous ces hommes. Il n'y avait eu aucuns incidents à part avec l'elfe. J'arrivais toujours à m'éclipser discrètement pour prendre soin de mon petit être. La mauvaise période de mon mois arrivait et je prenais toutes mes précautions pour ne pas me faire remarquer une fois de plus. Arwen avait été un ange en me préparant mes affaires de voyage. J'avais tout ce qu'il fallait.

Soudain, Gandalf décréta que nous nous arrêterions pour la nuit dans une sorte de grotte un peu plus loin. Ouf ! Enfin un endroit à peu près sec pour dormir. Ce n'était pas comme si ma tenue de voyage elfique était trempée et que je mourrais de froid sous mes épaisses couches de tissus et de fourrures.

On arriva péniblement dans cette grotte au bout de deux longues heures de marches. Elle semblait sèche et on pourrait aisément faire un feu ! Alléluia ! Je fis une petite danse de la joie en arrivant vers une immense flaque d'eau fumante au fond de la grotte. Une source chaude ! Je fis vite passer la bonne nouvelle parmi mes camarades et l'on décida d'un tour de bain. Je passerais l'avant dernière, avant Legolas.

En attendant mon tour, je tentai d'aider à la confection d'un frugal repas avec l'aide de Sam qui venait de prendre son bain. Je discutais gaiement avec les autres membres de la Communauté. Kili me fit rire aux éclats en me racontant toutes sortes d'aventures culinaires qu'il avait eues avec ses amis dans sa mine quand il n'était encore qu'un petit nain (oui encore plus petit qu'à ce moment-là ^^).

-Annasophiel, c'est à vous, m'indiqua Aragorn qui revenait du fond de la grotte. L'eau est bien chaude et vous en aurez besoin !

Il me sourit affectueusement et rejoignit Gandalf et Boromir qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Je me dirigeai donc vers le point d'eau chaude. J'étendis mes affaires pour les faire sécher et entrepris de déplier chaque parcelle de mon corps endoloris. C'était une habitude que j'avais pris chez moi quand je voulais me détendre. C'était absolument très efficace. Je plongeai doucement dans l'eau. Mon corps nu frémit sous cette douce chaleur.

Enfin un moment pour moi. Je n'avais pas trop envie de réfléchir pendant nos trop nombreux efforts physiques mais là, j'étais sereine et je commençai à dresser une sorte de mini bilan.

Côté forme, ça allait. Je ne débordais pas d'énergie mais c'était dans ma nature. Douze heures de sommeil par nuit étaient nécessaire à mon bon fonctionnement, alors autant dire qu'entre les ronflements de Gimli et le sol dur et froid, je ne dormais pas beaucoup mais je faisais de gros efforts. Bon ok, c'était en particulier pour ne pas faire plaisir à Legolas.

Côté psychologie, j'étais plutôt contente d'avoir trouvé un aussi bon compagnon que Kili. C'était le nain idéal ! Toujours attentionné (peut-être un peu trop parfois…), toujours le mot pour rire et les épaules assez larges pour supporter mes confessions.

Oui, Kili était mon confident. J'en avais toujours eu besoin et vu que ma meilleure amie n'était pas du voyage… Si seulement elle était là, ou même quelqu'un de mon monde. J'étais prise d'une mélancolie soudaine et les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement le long de mes joues. Je reniflai bruyamment. C'était un de mes premiers coups de blues comme me disait si souvent ma mère. Maman. Si seulement… « On referait le monde avec des Si », ça c'était mon père. Papa.

Je soupirai un long moment. Pour continuer dans le mélodrame, j'avais une sorte d'ennemi indirect. Il n'était pas aussi dangereux que Sauron, quoiqu'on ne sait jamais. Oui, il y avait un grain de sable dans les rouages de mon aventure : l'elfe Legolas.

Je lui aurais collé des chewing-gums dans sa longue chevelure platine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver avec ses grands airs de « moi je sais tout, je suis plus fort et plus beau que toi ». C'était à cause de lui que j'étais éreintée le soir, il me forçait malgré lui à me bouger un peu le popotin. Il fallait que je me venge, mais comment … ? Avec mes pseudo-pouvoirs ?

Ah oui, pendant que j'y pensais, il n'aurait pas pu faire un cours de maths sur mes soi-disant pouvoirs mon cher Valarion ? Non mais parce que là, moi, j'étais complètement larguée. Et puis Elrond n'aurait pas pu me donner une potion pour me faire devenir une elfe complète ? Je ne sentais pas en moi couler un sang elfique, je ne voyais pas mieux, je n'entendais pas mieux. Même Gandalf devait avoir les sens plus développés que moi. J'étais bien avancée et je ne savais toujours pas qui était ce « Soleil ». Rien. Nada, nothing, nichts…

J'avoue que mes réflexions n'étaient pas très joyeuses. Je pleurai encore un moment, seule.

-Annasophiel ? demanda une voix que je haïssais plus que tout.

-Oui ? réussis-je à articuler, la voix pleine de sanglots.

-Cela fait un moment que nous ne vous avons vu et les autres s'inquiétaient.

-Oh, j'imagine que vous non. J'arrive et je vous laisse la place ne vous inquiéter pas, lançai-je, acerbe et vraiment sur les nerfs.

Aucune réponse. J'imaginai qu'il était parti et sorti de l'eau, à contre cœur. Grave erreur ! Il n'avait pas bougé. Il me regarda plus horrifié que gêné. L'eau ruisselait sur mon corps, complètement nu.

-Non mais ! Rincez-vous l'œil je ne dirai rien !

J'allai retourner dans l'eau pour me protéger de son regard quand quelque chose m'agrippa la cheville. Une main m'enserra la taille et Legolas me tira contre lui mais la « bête » ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Je paniquai et tournai la tête vers l'elfe, lui demandant de l'aide. Il n'avait qu'une dague sur lui et de sa main libre, il tentait de taillader la sorte de tentacule qui me serrait de plus en plus la cheville. Au bout de quelques minutes, une large coupure maculait le membre qui sortait de l'eau. Mon Dieu ! Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, j'avais mal comme jamais. Avec quelques efforts supplémentaires, il réussit à couper totalement le membre. Un bout resta collé à mon mollet et l'autre reparti en silence dans les profondeurs.

-Habillez-vous pendant que je vais chercher quelques plantes pour soigner la plaie, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers le passage menant à la grotte principale.

J'opinai positivement de la tête. Il allait partir quand je le retins par le bras et lui dit : « Merci. » Il me regarda, froid et un peu gêné puis parti.

En attendant qu'il revienne, je m'habillai comme je pu mais n'arrivai pas à enfiler le pantalon de toile elfique à cause de ma blessure et du morceau de tentacule qui restait accroché à ma cheville. Tant pis, il voulait me soigner et il m'avait déjà vu nue alors bon… IL M'AVAIT VUE… ! Sur le moment je ne m'étais pas trop rendue compte de la situation, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Mon ennemi m'avait sauvé la vie alors que j'étais dans mon habit d'Eve. Ma tête me tourna quelque peu et je m'assis sur une pierre plate. Non, je ne m'assis pas, je m'effondrai, à demi-consciente.

-Annasophiel ?, demanda la voix de l'elfe, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous m'entendez ?

Sa voix était calme mais une pointe d'inquiétude perçait néanmoins. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, grande première. Je ne réussis qu'à remuer un peu la jambe et à gémir doucement. Je sentis des doigts chauds me prendre les deux jambes qu'ils firent retombés sur les siennes. Il commença à défaire le morceau du monstre et à appliquer une sorte de baume sur la plaie.

-Votre plaie n'est pas très importante ni trop grave, elle guérira vite.

-Pourquoi les autres ne sont-ils pas venus vous aider ? risquai-je.

-Ils ne sont pas au courant, vu que vous n'avez pas crié. J'ai prétexté que j'avais trouvé une autre marre chaude et que j'y allais pour vous laisser vous reposez un peu. Nous expliquerons que vous vous êtes foulé la cheville en sortant de l'eau, que je vous ai retrouvé au sol dans le tunnel qui nous ramenait vers eux et ils n'y verront que du feu.

-Mais pourquoi leur cacher la vérité ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas leur dire ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé. Il chercha quoi répondre mais finalement, aucun mont ne sorti de sa bouche. Avait-il honte de m'avoir sauvée ? Regrettait-il ?

Tant de question qui resteraient, j'en suis sûre, sans réponses. Il finit agilement de bander mon mollet et m'enjoignit de l'accompagner rejoindre les autres. J'allais lui demander si il ne voulait pas se laver mais quand je le regardai plus attentivement, je remarquai que ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides et peignés, ses habits semblaient propres quoiqu'un peu moites à cause de moi. Je lui suivis donc, sans le toucher et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

Effectivement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'incident. Aragorn me demanda simplement si ma foulure ne me faisait pas trop souffrir et si elle ne m'empêcherait pas de marcher. Je lui répondis que non. Evidemment que je n'allais pas encore me plaindre car même si Legolas m'avait « sauvée », il n'allait pas changer pour autant d'attitude à mon égard.

Je retrouvai Kili qui discutait avec les Hobbits. Ils semblaient si joyeux et insouciants. Je pris part à la conversation pour me détendre un peu et je passai finalement un très bon moment, l'impression d'une colonie de vacances s'imposa à mon esprit. Ils me firent penser aussi à mes cousins, l'été dans les champs. On passait nos journées ensembles à faire les 400 coups et on ne rentrait que le soir à la nuit tombée, affamés et crasseux de la tête au pied.

Après un repas chaud, tout le monde se mit au lit, enfin à la couche. J'avais déplacé la mienne vers la sortie de la grotte, ne voulant pas revivre une deuxième fois l'attaque du tentacule. Qui me disait qu'il n'allait pas sortir de l'eau et ramper vers notre grotte pour nous étouffer dans la nuit. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Legolas. Il semblait vouloir rester vers le fond de la grotte, nous gardant du danger. Il me regarda à son tour, m'intimant du regard d'aller me coucher et surtout de garder le silence. J'exécutai l'ordre silencieux et m'installai dans mes couvertures, Kili m'avait rejoint. Chaque nuit, il mettait sa couche à côté de la mienne, comme pour me protéger de la vengeance de l'elfe m'expliqua-t-il une fois pendant l'ascension de Caradhras.

Demain, il nous faudrait reprendre la route enneigée. Rien que d'y penser, je fus prise d'un violent accès de fatigue et je m'endormis rapidement. Je rêvai d'un monstre avec la tête et le corps de Legolas mais avec des tentacules géants à la place des doigts.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sentant quelque chose qui semblait effleurer ma jambe. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et je pus distinguer une forme qui se mouvait à mes pieds, agile et efficace. Malgré le clair de lune qui se reflétait sur la neige dehors, la faible clarté ne me permis pas de voir le visage de la personne. Je sentais cette chaleur puissante qui émanait d'elle, la même que pendant l'attaque des Crébains. Je me laissai aller, appréciant le contact chaud des doigts de l'inconnu sur ma peau endolorie. Je me rendormais quand je sentis des lèvres chaudes se poser sur mon front. Je ne cherchai pas à rouvrir les yeux, je me sentais trop bien pour cela. Demain, je commencerai ma petite enquête sur la personne. Dans la neige, il ne pouvait pas trop cacher cette température corporelle surnaturelle. Gandalf m'aiderait, Kili aussi, j'en étais sûre. Tranquillisée, je me rendormis sur le champ et le reste de ma nuit fut calme et paisible.

Au réveil, je mourrais de froid. La chaleur de cette nuit avait fait place à la fraicheur d'un matin dans la montagne. Aucune attaque de la bête du lac n'avait été à déplorer. Legolas avait dû veiller toute la nuit. Encore un mystère pour moi, il ne dormait presque pas, sauf les yeux ouverts et encore, une ou deux heures par nuit. Et dire que je dormais comme une marmotte. Il faudrait aussi que j'en parle à Gandalf.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Aragorn et de Kili. Aragorn me proposa de regarder ma cheville, il semblait inquiet de mon état de santé. Je l'y autorisai et je remarquai que le bandage avait été changé, et que la blessure était presque cicatrisée. Grâce à l'inconnu, j'en étais presque sûre.

-Vous vous êtes râpée la peau sur la roche ? me demanda-t-il en voyant la plaie qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver.

Je regardai l'elfe, il me fit un signe affirmatif.

-Oui, dis-je tandis que le fils d'Arathorn inspectait encore ma blessure.

Il n'avait pas les doigts chauds, ce n'était donc pas lui mon mystérieux « radiateur humain ». Je souris à ma réflexion. Il me jeta un regarde légèrement interrogateur. Je devais à l'instant même passer pour une folle !

Il refit mon bandage et je me préparai à repartir. Brrr, toute cette neige et ce froid glacial…

Nous repartîmes donc en direction du col. J'étais toujours escortée par mes deux nains préférés (ce n'est pas comme si j'en connaissais d'autres) et nous continuâmes l'ascension.

Au bout d'une heure, je tentai de mettre mon plan de cette nuit à exécution. Je me rapprochai de Boromir mais les Hobbits et l'épaisse armure du Gondorien m'empêchèrent d'apprécier sa température corporelle. Je tentai aussi en vain de me faire une idée de celle de Legolas, mais l'elfe me fuyait. Tiens donc, j'avais peut-être raison après tout, il regrettait d'avoir été un peu aimable avec moi en me sauvant. Il devait avoir honte de s'être montré prévenant envers son ennemi. Kil et Gimli me regardaient avec des yeux étonnés, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je tentais de me rapprocher de l'elfe qu'ils avaient en horreur et ne me comprenais pas. Je fini par les rejoindre, sans leur donner d'explication, j'aurais parue louche.

Voyant que mon plan échouait, je décidai d'aller discuter avec Mithrandir. J'avais entendu certains l'appeler comme cela. Il fut surpris de me voir faire un effort surhumain pour monter à ses côtés. Legolas, en me voyant arriver, parti à l'arrière du groupe. C'était mieux ainsi, je ne voulais pas qu'il entende ma conversation.

-Comment allez-vous petite Lune ? m'interrogea-t-il quand je fus enfin à sa hauteur.

-J'ai un peu froid mais je me pose surtout beaucoup de questions.

-Eh bien, je vais donc tenter d'y trouver les réponses que vous attendez. Allez-y, m'encouragea-t-il.

-Je voudrais d'abord vous demander quand est-ce que je vais vraiment devenir une elfe ? Elrond m'a bien dit que je devais en être une mais je ne vois pas de différence flagrante entre le moi de mon monde et celui de cette Terre du Milieu.

-Elrond a raison, vous êtes une elfe, mais en devenir. Il vous faudra puiser en vous pour devenir ce que vous voulez être.

-Mais je veux devenir une elfe !

-Peut-être mais au fond de vous, une barrière invisible vous empêche de réaliser votre destinée. Il faut que vous la franchissiez. Il faut vaincre vos démons.

-Mes démons ?! Pour l'instant c'est l'autre elfe le démon ! crachai-je. Son indifférence m'énervait au plus haut point, le secret de l'attaque qu'il ne voulait pas révéler aussi.

Gandalf me regarda un peu plus intensément, voulant sans doute me faire passer un message implicite.

-Bon passons. Je voulais aussi vous parler de l'inconnu qui irradiait lors de l'attaque des Crébains. Il est revenu !

-Ah oui ?! Quand mon enfant ?

-Cette nuit. Il a refait mon bandage et murmurait des paroles à peines audibles dans une langue que je ne connais pas.

J'omis de préciser le baiser sur le front. Un secret de plus ou de moins…

-Et qu'avez-vous ressentis à ce moment-là ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, voulant mettre des mots très précis sur les sensations que j'avais éprouvées.

-Je me sentais un peu comme au paradis, en sécurité. J'étais aimée et protégée de tout. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure une éternité.

Après mon petit discours enflammé, il prit lui aussi un moment pour réfléchir. Il tourna finalement la tête vers moi et me sourit doucement, comme un grand-père avec sa petite fille. Je l'aimais vraiment bien ce magicien blanc.

-Je ne peux pas vous aidez plus Annasophiel. C'est à vous de voir si vous voulez ouvrir votre cœur à cet inconnu.

-J'aimerais bien mais je ne sais pas qui il est ! J'aimerais vraiment qu'il revienne toutes les nuits. Et même en plein jours, pour que je puisse le voir vraiment. Il est peut-être beau et je pourrais sûrement l'aimer et….

-Vous l'aimez déjà. Il vous aime aussi et il ne vous quitte pas de la journée.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là Gandalf ? demandai-je, intriguée.

Il ne me répondit que par le même sourire que tout à l'heure, une pointe de mystère dans ses yeux gris.

-Bon, puisque vous ne voulez plus me parler, je m'en vais retrouver des gens un peu plus causant.

Je lui souris et retournai vers Kili et Gimli. Je leur racontai vite fait ma discussion et Kili devint froid comme de la glace à mon égard. Il resta à la fin du groupe, perdu dans ses pensées.

Je tentai d'en apprendre plus grâce à Gimli qui ne put que me dire :

« Vous savez mademoiselle, Kili vous apprécie peut-être plus que vous ne pensez. »

Je ne pus rien tirer de plus et moi aussi, je me murai dans le silence. Le chemin me sembla plus difficile mais je m'accrochai et continuai d'avancer.

A un moment, Legolas interrompit le fil de mes sombres pensées.

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, déclara-t-il.

-C'est Saroumane, révéla Gandalf.

-Il va créer une avalanche. Cette fois c'était Aragorn qui parlait.

-Il faut faire demi-tour et passer par la trouée du Rohan, lâcha Boromir.

-Non ! Je vais tenter de le contrer.

Le magicien gris tenta donc de vaincre le magicien blanc, sans succès. Une avalanche retentit dans les hauteurs de la montagne.

-Fuyez ! hurlai-je à qui voulais l'entendre.

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et commençai à courir en sens inverse par là où nous étions arrivés. Kili, me rattrapa de justesse et me plaqua contre la montagne pour me protéger le l'avalanche imminente. Je priai Valarion de continuer à nous protéger et fermai les yeux.

Le choc fut terrible, le poids de la neige me projeta au sol et je lâchai malgré moi la main de Kili. Je m'évanouis, une fois de plus. Mais la chaleur revenait à chaque fois et c'est apaisée que je l'attendais. Evidemment, elle vint, encore plus brûlante que jamais car en contraste total avec la neige qui m'entourait. L'inconnu me prit et me déposa sur une couverture qui avait été dépliée. J'entendais des voix mais elles étaient trop lointaines pour que je les comprenne. J'entendis plusieurs fois mon nom mais je ne répondis pas. Je voulais que la chaleur m'entoure encore et encore…

Mon souhait fut exaucé, je sentis la douce torpeur m'envelopper et je m'endormis, aux anges.

Après ce qui me parut seulement quelques minutes, l'inconnu me déposa de nouveau sur le sol et je sentis la chaleur d'un feu à ma gauche. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières et ouvris finalement les yeux. La neige avait disparu, et il faisait presque nuit. Je me relevai sur un coude et tentai de me réchauffer grâce au feu.

-Bien dormis ? demanda Kili.

-Merveilleusement bien mon ami. Mais j'aurais aimé que cela dure encore plus longtemps.

Je souris béatement et vis Kili se rembrunir. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose durant mon sommeil. Je tentai de le questionner mais il changea de sujet en me parlant des projets de route qui avaient changés.

-Nous passons par les mines de la Moria !

Il sourit et m'expliqua la raison de sa joie. Son cousin Balin, cousin commun aussi à Gimli, était le seigneur de ce royaume nain. Il me raconta l'histoire de cette mine et une admiration mêlée de fierté pouvait aisément être discernée dans ses paroles. Gimli en rajouta une couche, ce qui fit rire la Communauté.

-Mais Maîtres Nains, encore faut-il en trouver l'entrée, coupa Mithrandir. En effet, les portes des royaumes nains sont cachées et il est presque impossible de les trouver et de les ouvrir quand leur emplacement a été oublié de leurs propres maîtres.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? déclara Legolas, d'un humour noir cinglant mais irrésistible.

Je m'écroulai de rire devant la tête douchée des nains. Tout le monde semblait étonné de me voir de si bonne humeur à cause d'une réflexion de l'elfe. On ne pouvait pas se voir, et alors ?! Je le regardai, les yeux pleins de larmes de mon fou rire. Il me regardait lui aussi, incrédule face à mon hilarité mais il me sourit finalement, pour la première fois, fier de lui. Et, pour la première fois, je me sentis totalement heureuse, complète.

-Ah... l'humour des elfes, soupira Gimli.

Kili me lança un regard lourd de reproches, il pensait que j'étais passée à l'ennemi. Pendant que les autres se dispersaient pour lever le camp, je le rejoignis, un peu à l'écart.

-Je suis désolée mon ami, mais j'avais sans doute besoin d'un peu de distraction et je suis épuisée.

- Tu es épuisée mais tu ne fais que dormir ! IL l'a bien fait remarquer à Boromir. IL ne t'apprécie pas, IL te DESTESTE ! hurla-t-il finalement.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu vas vite te calmer mon vieux ! Je le déteste autant que toi et Gimli réunis. Ce n'est pas une blague qui va me faire changer d'avis sur lui. Il ne faut pas que nous nous séparions à cause de lui. Restons amis. La team révoltée ne doit pas faillir !

Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, les bras ouverts. Il sourit finalement et nous nous étreignîmes, amis et complices.

-Il faudra nous venger alors ! murmura-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres qui devaient nous écouter attentivement après notre dispute.

-J'y compte bien, chuchotai-je dans un souffle. Je t'adore.

-Moi plus !

Je rigolai et nous retrouvâmes le groupe prêt à partir. Je pris donc mes affaires et nous cherchâmes l'entrée si secrète des mines de la Moria. Je souris malgré moi, pensant à un plan de bataille juste horrible…

A suivre…

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews !**

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange très froid ! Vous êtes sûr ? **


	5. La Moria, brrr !

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, favorits etc ... !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre dans les mines de la Moria ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que nous étions là, à attendre que Gandalf réussisse à trouver le mot de passe pour ouvrir les portes de la Moria. Hélas, comme il l'avait si bien fait remarquer avant que nous levions le dernier camp, ce fameux mot de passe était oublié des nains comme Kili et Gimli, le magicien gris quant à lui, avait subitement une « crise d'Alzheimer ».

Nous étions donc posés sur des rochers au bord d'un lac qui ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance. Pour passer le temps, Aragorn et Gimli fumaient leur pipe, Boromir astiquait son bouclier comme une précieuse relique. Les Hobbits s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient : Frodon était assis et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, sombres apparemment Sam s'occupait de Bill, le poney et Merry et Pipin lançaient des cailloux dans l'eau. Aragorn leur conseilla d'arrêter, lui aussi était inquiet par rapport au lac. Quant à moi, je jouais à pierre-feuille-ciseaux avec Kili. J'étais plutôt douée je l'avoue.

Au bout d'un moment, Legolas qui était allé fait un tour revint. Frodon se leva et dit à Gandalf :

-C'est une énigme… Parlez ami et entrez. Quel est le mot elfique pour « ami » ?

-Mellon, répondit le magicien d'une voix forte.

Et là ! Oh miracle ! Les deux battants de pierre de la porte se murent pour nous laisser le passage vers la Moria. Aragorn laissa le poney Bill partir, prouvant à Sam qu'il ne pourrait pas nous suivre dans les mines. Nous nous pressâmes tous pour rentrer. Une odeur forte de pourriture et de renfermé me pris la gorge, l'air était presque irrespirable. Je plissai le nez tandis que nous avancions. Gimli commençait déjà à vanter les mérites de ce trou puant auprès d'un Legolas légèrement dégouté.

-Vous verrez Maître Elfe, l'hospitalité légendaire des nains. Un bon feu, une bonne bière pour se désaltérer, une bonne grosse pièce de viande…Car ceci est la demeure de mon cousin Balin et ils appellent ça une mine !

-Ce n'est pas une mine Gimli, c'est un tombeau ! le coupa Boromir.

En effet, des dizaines de petits corps trapus jonchaient le sol, en état de pourriture avancée, la plupart percés de flèches. Legolas s'en saisi d'une et examina sa pointe.

-Des gobelins, dit-il avec un air mauvais sur le visage, jetant la flèche au sol avec dépits.

Je serai Kili contre moi, très peu rassurée. Lui semblait complètement sonné, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et il était encore plus touché car les corps au sol étaient ceux de ses amis, cousins… Gimli lui aussi s'était tu et courrait de nains en nains pour voir si l'un d'eux au moins respirait encore mais c'était peine perdue, la poussière les recouvrait, preuve que le carnage s'était produit il y a quelques temps déjà.

D'un commun accord silencieux, nous nous ruâmes tous à l'extérieur. Soudain, Frodon poussa un cri perçant, nous appelant à l'aide. Je me tournai pour voir le pauvre Hobbit de démener avec un tentacule autour de la cheville. Je tournai la tête par réflexe vers Legolas. Il me regardait aussi, un air déterminé sur le visage. La créature m'avait déjà blessée, elle ne recommencerait pas.

Kili était toujours sonné mais il se reprit vivement. Tirant sa hache, il me poussa contre la paroi et fonça sur le membre du monstre. Avec l'aide d'Aragorn et de Boromir, il réussit à le couper, libérant Frodon. Mais à l'instant même, des dizaines d'autres tentacules sortirent de l'eau, dont un était déjà couper à l'extrémité. Le miens pensai-je.

Tous les hommes, nains et l'elfe essayaient de repousser la créature. Ils ne voyaient pas un tentacule plus grand se rapprocher de moi. Il allait me prendre quand une flèche le transperça, ne le coupant pas mais le ralentissant. Il eut un sursaut mais continua sa progression vers ma cheville blessée. Kili abattit alors sa hache, le coupant complètement. J'en profitai pour me sauver dans les mines, à l'instar des autres. Legolas assurait nos arrières, tirant flèches sur flèches et fini par nous rejoindre au moment où le monstre reçu l'une d'elles au centre de son « abdomen ». Dans un dernier mouvement, il jeta tous les tentacules qu'il lui restait vers les portes, les faisant s'effondrer sur elles-mêmes, bloquant pour toujours les portes de la Moria.

Je commençais à me sentir faible, Kili me soutint du mieux qu'il put dans la quasi-obscurité. Gandalf plaça un cristal au bout de son bâton qui produisit une lumière aveuglante dans le noir de la mine.

Plus question de faire demi-tour, il nous fallait avancer. Notre petit groupe se fraya donc un chemin parmi les corps et les rochers au sol pour rejoindre un escalier taillé dans la roche.

-Il nous faudra quatre jours et quatre nuits pour traverser la Moria, nous indiqua Gandalf. Prions pour qu'on ne nous repère pas.

-Avec Pipin ça va être dur, murmurai-je tout bas, de sorte que Kili soit le seul à m'entendre.

Il sourit et me pris la main. Je le remerciai d'un regard, je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise et je me sentais un peu oppressée. Pourtant je n'étais pas claustro dans mon monde, étrange.

* * *

Notre petit cortège avançait maintenant depuis quelques heures. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, chose que Kili ne comprenait pas. Il était aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, enfin façon de parler. Gandalf décida soudainement se s'arrêter pour la nuit, peut-être faisait-il déjà nuit dehors en effet. J'étais vraiment pire que paumée ! Pour me changer les idées, je discutais avec Kili du plan d'attaque contre Legolas, un peu à l'écart des oreilles elfiques indiscrètes.

Toutes les idées étaient bonnes à prendre mais les mettre en place serait plus ardu. En effet, difficile de mettre des toiles d'araignées dans les cheveux d'un elfe qui ne dort pratiquement pas et quand il dort, ce n'est que d'un œil et d'un sommeil elfique. La discrétion n'était pas une bonne idée. On discuta encore un moment quand je déclarai :

-Puisqu'on ne peut pas le surprendre pendant son sommeil, il va falloir y aller au culot ! Il faudrait qu'un de nous deux lui jette le contenu de sa gourde sur ses cheveux et l'autre lui envoie une bonne poignée de poussière ! Impossible à enlever sans au moins un bon shampoing, cois-en mon expérience !

-Tu es géniale ! J'imagine que c'est ton frère qui t'as fait subir ce châtiment, en quel honneur ? me demanda-t-il.

-Mais je suis un ange voyons ! Non plus sérieusement, je lui avais volé son goûter à l'école.

-Oh, méchante sœur ! ria-t-il.

Je lui offris un grand sourire, ces petits moments étaient les biens venus et lors de ceux-ci, j'oubliais un instant mes soucis. L'opération fut donc mit en place. Après une diversion très originale, je l'aspergerai d'eau et Kili ajoutera une bonne poignée de poussière ! Il ne manquait plus que d'attendre le bon moment.

Nous prîmes donc un frugal repas composé de viande séchée et de quelques fruits. Puis après quelques paroles échangées autour d'un feu de camp imaginaire, tout le monde parti se coucher, sauf Boromir qui prenait le premier tour de garde, suivi d'Aragorn puis enfin de Legolas.

Je m'assoupis difficilement, entre les ronflements de Kili, ceux encore plus fort de Gimli et le sentiment d'oppression constant que je ressentais dans ces mines.

* * *

Ma nuit fut agitée et au bout de quelques maigres heures, je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur et complètement terrorisée de mon cauchemar. Je m'étais retrouvée dans une grotte immense et pourtant étouffante, avec des centaines de milliers de petites bêtes armées jusqu'aux dents qui me regardaient de leurs yeux rouges. Après un signal que je n'entendis pas, tous se ruèrent vers moi pour me saigner. Quel cauchemar débile ! Je préférerais largement de ne pas dormir plutôt que de refaire le même rêve.

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, je pus m'apercevoir que tout le monde dormais. Je me levai et marchai quelques mètres pour me dégourdir les jambes qui tremblaient toujours de la peur du cauchemar. Je m'assis sur une pierre plate, tentant de calmer mon souffle.

-Vous devriez essayer de vous rendormir, la journée de demain va être encore plus rude que la précédente, je le sens, me dit Legolas qui revenait de je-ne-sais-où.

-Je n'y arriverai surement pas après le mauvais rêve que je viens de faire, répondis-je après avoir sursauté comme il arrivait derrière moi.

-Décrivez le moi, m'enjoigna-t-il, cela pourra peut-être vous aidez à retrouver le sommeil, continua-t-il après avoir vu mon regard septique.

Je lui racontai donc mon rêve, avec tous les détails que je pouvais lui donner. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais enfin fini mais je n'étais pas plus calme et j'avais toujours peur d'aller me recoucher.

-Vous sentez-vous mieux ? risqua-t-il à la fin de mon récit.

-Pas vraiment, même si j'ai un poids en moins il est vrai, lui accordai-je avec un petit sourire pour le remercier.

-Alors maintenant, relaxez-vous.

-Comment ?!

-Inspirez et expirez profondément en soufflant par la bouche.

Il me montra comment faire et je l'imitai. On avait vraiment l'air fins comme ça ce qui me fis rire entre deux séries de respiration. Il me questionna du regard, ne comprenant pas ma soudaine hilarité.

-On a vraiment l'air ridicule, enfin surtout moi, avouai-je.

Il sourit à son tour avant de répliquer :

- On n'est pas ridicule quand on a peur et que l'on est mal à l'aise. De plus, nous les elfes ne sommes de nature pas très encline à aller dans les souterrains, et des nains de surcroit. Même si votre « transformation » en elfe n'est pas terminée, loin de là, vous ressentez cette oppression comme moi.

-Vous aussi ?! demandai-je.

Il opinât derechef. Il semblait pourtant si calme, si sûr de lui… trop sûr de lui, ce qui m'agaçais au plus haut point si je ne l'ai pas déjà dit. Devant mon air ahuris, il esquissa un autre sourire.

-Oui, moi aussi soupira-t-il légèrement. Mais je me contrôle bien plus que vous. Les elfes ne montrent pas leurs émotions et mon titre m'oblige à être encore plus à cheval sur mes expressions etc.

-Ah oui, vous êtes prince, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Cela ne l'excusait pas pour autant et je continuerai le plan, quoiqu'il arrive. Je souris intérieurement. Un prince trempé et couvert de poussière, cela devrait être drôle à voir.

-Vous semblez plus détendue, vous devriez aller vous recoucher pour tenter de finir votre nuit, me conseilla-t-il.

-Oui, je pense aussi.

Je commençai à m'éloigner pour rejoindre ma couche quand je me retournai et lui dit :

-Merci, pour tout de suite, pour hier et pour avant-hier surtout.

-De rien, même si je ne vous apprécie pas autant que les autres, j'ai juré de mener la Communauté jusqu'en Mordor et comme vous semblez être une des pièces maîtresses du destin de la Terre du Milieu, il faut bien que vous restiez en bonne santé, ou du moins capable de marcher.

Je le regardai un instant supplémentaire avant de plonger dans mes couvertures. Il n'avait encore jamais prononcé une phrase aussi longue depuis le début de mon aventure. Il s'était un peu ouvert à moi et m'avait une fois de plus aidée. Il ne le reconnaissait pas publiquement mais je pense qu'il ne me détestait pas autant qu'il voulait le faire croire aux autres. J'avais d'ailleurs oublié de lui demander pourquoi il pouvait être à double tranchant le jour et plutôt gentil la nuit… Tant pis, je n'allais pas me poser encore trop de questions et je sombrai rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve, réparateur.

* * *

A mon réveil, j'étais plus légère. Kili me le fis remarquer et je lui ai répondu « J'ai fait un rêve magnifique cette nuit, horrible mais très calme. ». Il me fit les gros yeux avant que j'éclate de rire. Il me suivit et cette hilarité pris toute la bande, sauf l'elfe évidement, qui était retourné dans son mutisme diurne. Je n'expliquai pas tout mon rêve mais Kili compris, il devait vraiment me prendre pour une folle.

Une pomme me fut donnée comme petit-déjeuner et je l'avalai en refaisant mon paquetage qui commençait à peser lourd au fur et à mesure du voyage. Malgré ma nuit réparatrice, la fatigue s'accumulait progressivement, comme un poison invisible qui ne se fait sentir que quand il est trop tard.

-Il faudrait vraiment penser à faire une journée complète de pause Gandalf, dis-je à notre magicien en chef.

-Sortons d'abord de ces mines et nous aviserons jeune Lune, me répondit-il.

Je me dis que ce n'était pas plus mal de se reposer au grand air et sous la protection du ciel plutôt que sous celle de ces immenses plafonds de pierres noirs et invisibles.

Je soupirai profondément quand je pensai que ma petite personne était vraiment en mauvais état, mon corps étant à peu près à l'état d'une friche. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas me laver mais il fallait absolument retirer le « pelage » qui commençait à se développer un peu partout sur ma petite personne. Kili parut encore ahuri quand je lui demandai s'il pouvait me prêter l'outil avec lequel il rasait sa barbe. Il me tendit une sorte de lame très bien aiguisée. Je le remerciai et je pus croiser son regard plus qu'interrogateur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais bien que les poils ne dérangent pas les naines, que les elfes n'ont pas la chance d'avoir d'en avoir et que les femmes humaines ne partent pas à l'aventure pour sauver le monde mais moi je ne suis dans aucuns de ces cas, donc voilà ! Même si dans mon monde je préfère la cire, je ne peux pas trop faire autrement !

-Bon, ok, pas la peine de t'emporter ainsi ! Vas donc sauver ta peau et reviens vite pour sauver le monde ma chère humaine poilue ! me nargua-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue et je partis à l'écart. Après m'être coupée au moins dix fois la peau avec son engin de malheur, je rendis son rasoir à Kili et nous repartîmes.

On s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la montagne, le peu de lumière du bâton de Gandalf nous faisait amplement imaginer la profondeur des gouffres que nous traversions, la hauteur des voûtes qui nous surplombaient et l'abîme sans fin qu'était la Moria.

Aucune pause ne nous fut accordée par Gandalf. Il semblait vouloir quitter ces mines plus que quiconque. Il paraissait être au courant de l'existence d'un danger inconnu par le commun des mortels (et de l'immortel) du groupe. La journée fut rude et mes jambes commençaient à flancher quand nous montions la dernière série de marche d'un immense escalier taillé dans la roche quand le magicien gris (ou plutôt noir maintenant) déclara que c'était assez pour la journée.

Je m'effondrai sur Kili qui me tendit une gourde. Sa main était noire de poussière, comme nous tous, enfin presque. Malgré la noirceur des mines et l'épaisse couche de pierre concassée qui recouvrait absolument tout, Legolas était propre comme un sous neuf, sa petite personne était aussi immaculée qu'à son départ d'Imladris. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kili qui me répondit d'un regard machiavélique. La première opération commando de la team révoltée, l' « Opération Sale Elfe » commença.

Je pris d'abord la gourde des mains de Kili que je vidai dans une petite bassine qui nous servait à faire une brève toilette et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'elfe, feignant de vouloir me mettre à l'écart pour me débarbouiller. Je me positionnai stratégiquement derrière lui, un peu en hauteur. Kili lui aussi se rapprocha, comme pour chercher quelques affaires dans les sacs que nous avions disposées non-loin. Je le vis discrètement prendre une bonne poignée de poussière dans ses deux mains et me fis un signe positif de la tête. Reçu cinq sur cinq mon colonel !

Je renversai la bassine sur Legolas qui se retourna (trop tard) pour voir une quantité non négligeable d'eau lui tomber sur la figure. La tête d'un elfe trempé était absolument hilarante et je me pliai en deux de rire mais je me relevai bien vite pour voir la deuxième partie du plan se mettre à l'œuvre.

Kili profita du fait qu'il était totalement choqué à cause de moi pour bondir derrière lui et lui jeter sa pleine poignée de poussière. Nous hurlâmes en cœur : « La team révoltée va vous en faire baver ! ».

Tout le monde regardait notre pauvre victime trempée et couverte d'une couche de noir sur ses magnifiques cheveux d'or. Tout le monde était choqué sauf Kili et moi qui nous nous roulions de rire en nous tenant les côtes. Gimli fut aussi prompt à rire, suivi des Hobbits. Je vis les autres se retenir et esquisser des sourires discrets.

-Alors Legolas, je ne sers à rien et je ne fais que dormir et tomber dans les pommes ?! Non, je me venge aussi ! ricanai-je.

L'elfe ne mis pas longtemps avant de réagir et de hurler (mais toujours avec grâce, attention !) : « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de crétin finis ! ». Il se rua ensuite sur moi pour me prendre et me plaquer contre la paroi. Ok, là il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Il sortit une de ses dagues et me la coinça contre ma jugulaire. Mon cœur accéléra comme jamais, la peur me pris aux tripes. Etions-nous allés trop loin ?!

-On ne joue pas avec un elfe, surtout un des meilleurs, et surtout le Prince de Mirkwood, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Legolas, lâchez la ! ordonna Aragorn.

-Je vous hais de tout mon être, fini-t-il par siffler, me regardant droit de ses yeux d'acier bleus.

Il baissa lentement sa dague avant de partir bouder dans son coin, disparaissant de la vue de tous.

La pression retomba peu à peu, mon cœur se calma et je soupirai, j'étais mal à l'aise mais pas seulement à cause de notre farce qui avait failli mal finir, ni à cause de la mine, mais d'une chose que je ne connaissais pas…

-Bien joué les enfants, déclara Gimli pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce n'eut pas le résultat escompté, comme notre plan. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je partis aussi me réfugier dans un coin sombre de la grotte dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Les dernières paroles de Legolas tournaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi l'avait-il aussi mal pris, pourquoi étais-je plus atteinte que je n'aurais dû l'être ? J'avais eu tort d'espérer qu'il ne me détestait pas, j'avais tout foutu en l'air. Moi aussi je me haïssais de tout mon être.

Je restai ainsi prostrée dans mon coin environ une heure. Les paroles de l'elfe tournaient dans mon esprit. J'avais l'horrible sentiment que quelque chose avait été brisé en moi, à un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, en dehors de toutes les règles de biologies que j'avais pu apprendre chez moi.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, j'aimerais bien y retourner, chez moi. A quoi servait cette aventure si je ne faisais que le Mal. J'étais censé le vaincre, pas le créer. De plus, je n'avais pas trouvé le « Soleil », je n'avais aucun pouvoir génial, et même pas de pouvoir du tout. Valarion s'était trompé d'élève, voilà tout. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule droite et le corps rassurant de Kili qui s'asseyait de mon côté gauche. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il murmura :

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est lui qui a réagi trop fortement. Les autres sont d'accord avec ça. Viens manger un bout, tu dois être affamée.

Je lui lançais un regard triste avant de sourire timidement. Il m'aida à me relever et il prit ma main. Nous redescendîmes vers le reste du groupe.

Aragorn me prit dans ses bras et me réconforta. Il me jura qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état. Il ne devait assurément pas aimer l'eau et la poussière. Il rajouta que l'atmosphère des mines n'avait pas arrangé les choses et que ça lui passerait.

J'espérais bien que ça lui passerait, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver encore avec une dague elfique sous mon cou !

Les Hobbits et les Nains m'invitèrent à manger et me donnèrent plus à manger que prévu. Ils tenaient absolument à me remonter le moral. Cela fonctionna jusqu'à un certain point. Je souris difficilement aux blagues de Pipin et Merry mais leur amitié était touchante.

Seul Boromir et Gandalf n'avaient prononcé aucune parole. Le premier était froid, son « ami » l'elfe l'avait bien remonté contre moi. Le second me regardait néanmoins avec bienveillance mais devait considérer que notre attitude avait été irrespectueuse.

Tiens, l'elfe boudait toujours ? Personne n'était parti à sa recherche, préférant le laisser calmer ses nerfs. Je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis pour lui-même s'il ne devait pas y voir grand-chose. Ah mais j'oubliais : la vue prodigieuse des elfes…dont j'étais toujours dépourvue d'ailleurs.

Non Annaso', pas de mauvaises pensées, be cool ! Je tentai de suivre la conversation des autres mais je subissais le contrecoup et la fatigue me pris rapidement. J'allai me coucher, essayant les exercices de respiration que Legolas m'avait appris tôt ce matin.

* * *

Je pensais que je dormirais plus que la nuit précédente mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Même si j'étais épuisée, je n'arrivai pas à me reposer et l'oppression de la grotte était de plus en plus forte. Malgré les exercices de respiration, mon pouls ne se calmait pas, la sueur commençait à perler sur mon front. Au bout de quelques minutes à étouffer, je me levai pour voir qui surveillait notre campement de fortune et à mon grand regret, je vis Aragorn qui chuchotait avec Legolas, enfin de retour.

Quand ils me virent, ils arrêtèrent leur conversation et me regardèrent. Aragorn était surprit de me voir réveillée. Legolas osait à peine me regarder dans les yeux, il semblait se sentir coupable mais en même temps il était serein. Aragorn proposa de nous laisser seuls un moment pour discuter et nous expliquer. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas loin en cas de problème mais je ne pensai pas que l'elfe tenterait de me tuer maintenant.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je m'assis aux côté du prince de la Forêt Noire.

-Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris tout à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais été aussi violent avec des membres de mon espèce, enfin qui semble être de mon espèce. Ma réaction était complètement disproportionnée. Je n'ai réussi qu'à vous choquer et je ne sais si vous me pardonnerez un jour mais sachez que si les Valars me permettaient de remonter le temps, je changerais absolument ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je…Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vous pardonnez un jour, mais je vais essayer, réussis-je à articuler.

Mon souffle était devenu encore plus court qu'à l'ordinaire et je sentais l'évanouissement qui pointait le bout de son nez.

-Vous n'allez pas mieux, observa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête pour approuver.

-Les exercices de respiration ne suffisent plus j'imagine.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il se mit alors face à moi et dit d'un ton très doux :

-Tout à l'heure, pendant ma « ballade », j'ai trouvé un moyen qui je pense vous aidera à vous sentir mieux. Si cela peut aider à me faire pardonner… Mais l'accès y est périlleux et je vais devoir vous portez. De toute façon, je suis déjà plein de poussière alors cela n'empirera pas tellement les choses.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je hochai de nouveau la tête, moi aussi le questionnant du regard. Il n'en dit pas plus et mis sa main sur mon épaule pour m'indiquer de le suivre.

Nous marchâmes ainsi environ un quart d'heure. Je n'y voyais absolument rien mais il me conduisait et je devais lui faire confiance. Je dus faire de gros efforts pour ne pas hurler de peur, l'obscurité était totale et la panique s'insinuait en moi par vagues. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de marche, il s'arrêta.

-C'est là que cela se complique, murmura-t-il.

Je me raidis d'office et attendis. Il me dit de grimper sur son dos. Une fois installée, je bloquai tous mes muscles et appuyai mon front sur sa nuque. Son contact était loin d'être repoussant, son odeur boisée était des plus agréables et ses cheveux étaient d'une douceur incomparable, mais il faudrait me torturer pour que je l'avoue. Autant c'était lui qui me haïssait avant (enfin, peut-être encore un peu maintenant mais moins), mais depuis qu'il avait pressé sa dague contre mon cou, c'était moi qui le haïssais de tout mon être, même si une petite partie de moi, celle qui s'était brisée, tentait de m'insuffler un peu de sympathie pour cet elfe.

Il grimpa ainsi contre la paroi de pierre, veillant à ce que je garde la prise autour de son cou et de ses hanches. Pas de soucis pour ça ! J'étais telle l'étoile de mer contre son rocher. Cette métaphore me fit sourire et je me détendis un peu. Il avait dû sentir ce changement car lui aussi se relâcha. Je savais que les elfes étaient excellents dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient mais l'escalade, ça je n'y avais jamais pensé.

-Nous y sommes presque, souffla-t-il après quelques mètres supplémentaires d'ascension.

Il me posa alors sur une petite plateforme de pierre aussi grande que mon tapis de bain. Il m'avait collé contre la paroi et faisait barrière entre le vide et moi. Même si je ne le voyais pas, je pouvais estimer grâce au temps qu'avait pris Legolas pour monter que la hauteur était vertigineuse et je ne voulais en aucun cas finir comme crêpe Suzette aux petites bêbêtes de la Moria.

-Levez les yeux, me dit-il.

Je levai donc le regard pour m'apercevoir qu'un trou dans la roche permettait à la Lune de donner un peu de sa clarté. Tout d'un coup, je me sentis mieux que jamais. Je ne quittai l'astre des yeux, MON astre. Je respirais de nouveau normalement, mon pouls battait à vitesse constante. J'aurais bien aimé me laisser aller à me blottir contre le torse de Legolas mais je devais le haïr, je résistai donc.

-Prévenez-moi quand vous voulez redescendre, m'indiqua-t-il.

En plus il était gentil et prévenant avec moi ! Aïe, ça allait être encore plus dur d'être rancunière avec lui ou même de feindre une quelconque indifférence à son égard. Mais il s'était comporté d'une manière inexcusable et il devrait payer !

Pour me changer les idées et pour en profiter au maximum, je fis une prière silencieuse à la Lune.

_Lune adorée, fait que je trouve le Soleil,_

_Fait que nous arrivions à collaborer pour sauver ceux qui nous sont chers,_

_Fait que ces derniers restent en vie le plus longtemps possible,_

_Fait que je ne finisse pas égorgée par l'elfe ici présent,_

_Fait que j'arrive à retourner chez moi après tout cela,_

_Donne-moi du courage et la force nécessaire pour vaincre la Moria,_

_Je t'adore et te vénèrerai pour l'éternité._

-Nous pouvons y aller Legolas, dis-je tout bas.

Il me fit de nouveau grimper sur son dos. J'étais nettement plus détendue grâce à ce contact visuel avec la Lune. J'avais oublié de lui demander de me faire devenir elfe rapidement mais de reprendre ma forme humaine en rentrant chez moi, je ne tenais pas à avoir des oreilles encore plus grandes et pointues et à entendre tous les bruits gênant de ma civilisation encore plus forts qu'à l'accoutumée.

_Encore désolée de te déranger mais j'ai oublié de te dire :_

_Fait que l'elfe qui est en moi se manifeste rapidement mais disparaisse de retour chez moi._

Cette petite rectification faite, je jetai un dernier regard à ma Lune et nous redescendîmes. J'étais épuisée et je m'endormis sur le dos de Legolas.

Tandis que je frissonnais en raison d'un courant d'air, la Chaleur* vint et m'engloba. Je ne me posai pas plus de question, contente de savoir qu'elle venait aussi quand je le lui demandais.

A suivre...

* * *

***J'ai décidé de l'appeler par un nom propre bien défini, Annaso' la considère comme une personne à part entière.**

**Alors ?! Bien ou pas ? J'essaye toujours de les faire de plus en plus long. J'ai quand même décidé de ne pas mettre toute la Moria dans un seul chapitre, ça fait un peu beaucoup à digérer d'un coup ! ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine 3**


	6. Combats, blessure et saut de l'ange

**Salut à tous !**

**Je sais que je suis impardonnable de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon traitement de texte et aussi un petit problème de temps.**

** Mais enfin voilà la suite des aventures d'Annaso' dans la Moria.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Encore une douce nuit réparatrice. Finalement, le voyage n'allait pas être trop épuisant si la Chaleur me permettait de recharger efficacement les batteries. L'oppression des grottes et des mines n'était qu'un vague trouble dans mon esprit.

-Tu as bien dormi ? me demanda gentiment Kili.

-Comme un bébé, vraiment ! répondis-je en m'étirant.

-Tu as parlé avec Legolas cette nuit ? Je l'ai vu te déposer sur ta couche au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Il essaye de se racheter une conduite mais ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à pardonner même au gens que j'aime alors avec lui ce n'est pas demain la veille !

Kili soupira de soulagement. Il avait surement eu peur que j'oublie un peu trop vite les évènements d'hier et que je le remplace par l'elfe. Il pouvait être rassuré sur ce point. Néanmoins, je pensai que la team révoltée devrait mieux calculer ses coups à l'avenir et mieux étudier la victime avant d'agir.

Gandalf était vraiment sur les nerfs ce jour-là. Nous partîmes plus vite que d'habitude et le rythme s'était nettement accéléré. Même si je n'étais pas encore elfe, je pouvais sentir la tension ambiante, l'air était chargé de menaces plus vieilles et sombres que le monde qui nous entourait. Les Hobbits tentaient de se rassurer en blaguant avec Kili mais le résultat n'était pas fameux. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive.

Comme les jours précédents, nous gravîmes nombres d'escaliers, nous traversâmes nombres de ponts au-dessus d'abimes abyssales. Le magicien gris eut de nouveau une sorte de « crise d'Alzheimer » comme j'aimais à les appeler et enseigna une chose primordiale à Pippin : En cas de doute, toujours suivre son flair.

La journée était passée de moitié quand nous arrivâmes dans une immense salle remplie de piliers gigantesques. Même sous terre, nous pouvions percevoir la majesté et la taille sans limite de la salle. Même un géant serait paru tout petit ici. Les nains n'étaient pas les plus grands de la Terre de Milieu mais leur démesure architecturale n'était plus à démontrer quand on pénétrait en ces lieux.

-Nous arrivons dans la cité souterraine des nains de Cavenain, déclara Gandalf d'une voix empreinte de majesté à l'instar du lieu.

Bien que très poussiéreuse, la magie qui opérait en ses lieux les rendaient irréels.

Nous étions tous muets, les nains semblaient au Nirvana, c'était leur monde, c'était leurs ancêtres qui avaient construit cette merveille. Une grande fierté passait sur leur visage. Les Hobbits respiraient difficilement, imaginant très bien les soucis techniques qu'avait dû donner cette construction. Les hommes n'étaient pas en reste. Boromir et Aragorn ouvraient une large bouche, l'effet était comique. Eux, régents du Gondor à des stades différents bavaient d'admiration devant ces colonnes. Le magicien appréciait le spectacle de son œil qui avait tout vu. Legolas ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais, un peu en retrait, un respect profond rendait ses traits d'elfe encore un peu plus sérieux que d'ordinaire.

Et moi, pauvre terrienne que j'étais, je pensai que les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer mon sentiment. Voilà, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Notre admiration commune fut interrompue par un petit cri perçant venant de Gimli, vite rejoint par Kili. Au fond de la salle, dans un coin reculé, perçait une petite fenêtre. Son rayon lumineux venait se poser sur une sorte de table de marbre blanc poussiéreux. Gandalf tenta en vain de les retenir mais les nains couraient trop vite vers la petite salle. Nous fûmes bien obligés de les suivre.

La pièce était jonchée de cadavres piqués de fléches, les mêmes que celles qui avaient tué les nains de l'entrée de la Moria. La beauté de la précédente salle semblait disparue et l'oppression était revenue, plus forte encore que précédemment malgré la source de lumière qui promettait la sortie rapidement.

Les deux nains pleuraient en silence devant le tombeau que formait la table de marbre.

-« Ci-gît Balin, seigneur de la Moria », lut Gandalf, il est mort, c'est que je craignais.

-Il faut partir d'ici, ne pas s'attarder, chuchota Legolas à Aragorn.

Je lui jetai un regard froid. Comment faisait-il pour manquer de tact à ce point ?! Il ne pouvait pas laisser rien que dix minutes de répit aux nains pour tenter de faire leur deuil ?! En même temps, il est vrai que l'atmosphère était de plus en plus pesante et le danger n'était pas loin, mais ce n'était pas dix minutes qui allaient nous poser problème.

Gandalf avait pris un énorme livre poussiéreux qui tombait en lambeaux des mains d'un nain appuyé contre le tombeau de Balin. Il commença à le lire sur un ton lugubre :

- Nous ne pouvons sortir. Nous ne pouvons sortir. Ils ont pris le Pont et la deuxième salle. L'étang monte jusqu'au mur à la Porte de l'Ouest. Nous ne pouvons sortir. La fin vient. Des tambours, des tambours dans les profondeurs.

Après quelques secondes, laissant planer un suspense intenable il finit par :

-Ils arrivent…

Braoum,Badaboum ! Un vacarme assourdissant conclut la phrase du magicien. Nous tournâmes tous la tête de concert vers Pippin qui avait fait tomber le seau d'un puits dans celui-ci et quelques secondes après, le temps que la lourde chaîne tombe aussi, le corps du nain qui se trouvait là tomba aussi dans le trou sans fin. Un boucan de tous les diables retentit alors. Pour la discrétion il faudrait repasser.

-Crétin de Touque, la prochaine fois, plongez dedans, cela nous épargnera votre bêtise ! gronda Mithrandir.

C'est à ce moment-là que des tambours commencèrent à jouer au plus profond de la montagne. Des tambours… Nous nous regardâmes tous les uns les autres. La tension montait petit à petit. Legolas, avec son ouïe fine compris peut-être encore plus vite que nous et se rua sur la porte pour la fermer. Aragorn et Boromir l'aidèrent à consolider l'entrée de la salle avec les quelques haches des nains. A travers les trous de la porte, on pouvait voir des centaines d'horribles bestioles affluer vers nous.

Mon premier vrai combat. Je savais à peine tenir correctement une épée, encore moins me battre au corps à corps donc. La panique me pris au trippes et je serrer fortement la main de Kili. Il me regarda profondément et me dit :

-Quoiqu'il arrive, je t'adore, je ne t'oublierai pas, je t'ai…

-Annasophiel ! Mettez-vous derrière Gandalf ! me hurla Aragorn.

Il me poussa violement vers les Hobbits qui avaient eux aussi décidé d'utiliser le magicien comme bouclier Istari. J'avais perdu de vue Kili, il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase et moi aussi je décidai de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, même si ce n'était pas le moment.

-Moi aussi je t'adore, moi aussi je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu es le meilleur nain que je connaisse, vis je t'en supplie.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, comme scène d'adieu on pouvait faire mieux, et d'ailleurs, qui avait dit que l'un de nous deux mourrait ?! Peut-être mourrons-nous les deux…

Ok, pas de pessimisme Annaso'. Tu vas te débrouiller comme une grande fifille. Tu vas te cacher jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Je partis donc discrètement à la recherche d'un abri sûr, où je passerai inaperçu, et où je ne gênerai pas mes compagnons.

Une planche était appuyée entre le sol et une sorte de plateforme qui faisait le tour de la salle en hauteur. Je grimpai dessus et me hissai tant bien que mal sur ladite plateforme. Une fois en haut, je laissai retomber la planche au sol, dans un fracas très discret. Tous tournèrent la tête vers moi et comprirent. Les Hobbits auraient bien voulu être avec moi, je le voyais dans leurs regards, mais ils n'auraient pas pu monter. Tant pis.

Je me cachai derrière un pilier et observai la scène d'en bas tout en étant presque invisible. Legolas et Aragorn avaient leurs arcs bandés et tirèrent les premières flèches dans les trous de la porte. Malheureusement, les orcs derrière firent pression et elle céda. Tous prirent ensuite leurs épées et leurs haches pour Gimli qui, juché sur le tombeau de son cousin, grognait à qui voulait l'entendre : « Qu'on me les amène, il y a encore un nain…euh deux… dans la Moria qui respirent ! »

En effet, Kili se trouvait bien malgré moi mêlé à ce combat. Je fis une prière silencieuse à la Lune, au Soleil aussi, de sauver mon précieux ami, au moins pour cette fois. Pour toute la vie, je ne pensai pas qu'une prière suffirait.

La porte céda, les combats s'engagèrent. Ils étaient tous très vaillants, les orcs n'étant pas très intelligents. Ce serait plutôt facile alors ?! Mais Boromir prévint les autres qu' :

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes !

Euh… apparemment, ce n'était pas une petite mouche qui serait si simple à tuer. Tous redoublèrent d'ardeur à cette annonce. Aragorn, Boromir Kili, Gimli et Legolas étaient de très bons guerriers et tuaient à la chaîne. Mithrandir aussi, bien que je pensais qu'il était trop vieux pour se battre. La magie conservait bien de toute évidence ! Les Hobbits quant à eux, se protégeaient plus qu'ils ne tuaient. Sam n'avait même pas d'arme, enfin si, une poêle, et à force de persévérance, il réussit à assommer à chaque fois ses agresseurs.

Après encore quelques minutes, les pas de ce que je pensais être le troll retentirent plus distinctement. Chaque pas faisait trembler le sol et mon piédestal bougeait dangereusement. Peut-être ne tiendrait-il pas ?

La bête finit par faire son apparition dans la salle. Une légère pointe de dégout me parcouru…légère hein ! Bon ok, c'était une des choses les plus horribles que je n'avais jamais vu en dehors du décolleté de ma prof d'anglais au collège (si si je vous jure, on peut comparer !). Je lui trouvai une ressemblance avec la limace, le géant, un ermite crasseux et un ogre. Rien que ça.

Il abattait sa massue partout où il voyait quelque chose bouger, même si c'était un de ses alliés dont le nombre diminuait progressivement. Mes camarades étaient très efficaces mais toujours et encore les orcs arrivaient devant les portes, pour engager un combat qui semblait sans fin.

Contemplant la scène, je ne vis pas un orc qui m'avait vue je ne sais trop comment et qui tentait de monter jusqu'à moi. Je tournai la tête et vis avec horreur qu'il avait trouvé la planche qui m'avait permis de me hisser là où je me trouvais.

J'agrippai plus fermement la lourde épée qui m'avait été confiée et me relevai en une position que je pensais être adéquate. Je devais plus tirer sur la mouche coincée sous la tapette que de la valeureuse guerrière tueuse. Il y avait une nette différence entre tuer et se faire tuer !

Ayant terminé son ascension, le monstre se rua sur moi, l'épée pointée dans ma direction. Un sourire carnassier sur son visage de pestiféré. Je tentai de le repousser, plaçant ma lame comme pour l'arrêter. J'aurais dû regarder plus de film de capes et d'épée. Je parvins néanmoins à bloquer l'arme adverse, ce qui sembla énerver encore un peu plus l'animal. Je n'étais peut-être pas si nulle…

Non, j'étais absolument incapable. Dégageant son cimeterre, il reparti à l'attaque, plus efficacement cette fois. La pointe tranchante plongea dans mon flanc gauche, entaillant ma chair. Je hurlai de douleur, je n'y voyais plus rien, mon corps était pris de soubresauts. Je tombai lourdement au sol, prostrée. Après quelques instants où le choc de la douleur se dispersa, je m'attendis à recevoir un autre coup, fatal cette fois, mais rien ne vain. J'entendis vaguement un râle de mort devant moi.

J'ouvris les yeux sur le corps inerte de mon agresseur. Tournant la tête pour voir mon sauveur, je remarquai que Legolas était en proie avec le troll. Il sautait ou se penchait pour éviter les assauts de la bête. Si cela n'avait pas été un combat mortel, la scène aurait pu paraître somptueuse. L'elfe se mouvait avec une grâce digne de son peuple, chaque mouvement trouvant sa place dans la chorégraphie effrénée qu'il interprétait.

Au bout d'un moment, il fit enrouler les chaînes du troll autour des piliers qui me cachaient et joua les funambules sur celles-ci. Arrivé sur les épaules du laid géant, il saisit son arc et lui planta deux flèches dans la nuque, décuplant la fureur du monstre. Ce dernier se tourna dans tous les sens, s'éloignant de moi. Legolas ne profita pour sauter à mes côtés, une mine inquiète sur son visage parfait.

Son air soucieux me rappela ma blessure qui s'était un temps fait oubliée. Il se pencha sur moi, découvrant la large entaille juste sous mes côtes. Il défit le tissu imbibé de sang en me demandant la permission. Pour moi, c'était tout naturel, quoiqu'un peu gênant, que, vu la situation gravissime, il pouvait défaire le lambeau de tissu qui recouvrait ma blessure. Ce n'était pas un endroit intime de mon corps et je l'y autorisai, oubliant pour quelques instants ma rancœur.

Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau, m'arrachant des petits cris de douleur quand il touchait un peu trop ma taillade. Je ne sentais absolument rien en dehors de la douleur. Je perdais beaucoup de sang, je sentais que je me vidais peu à peu.

Les cris de rages s'étouffaient peu à peu, je ne sentis plus bientôt plus rien du tout. Je glissai rapidement dans les brumes de l'inconscient.

* * *

_La Chaleur n'était pas là comme j'aurais pu le croire, comme j'aurais voulu le croire. Je L'attendais, priant pour qu'Elle arrive. Sans Elle, un froid vif me prenait. Je n'avais pas peur mais quelque chose était anormal, je n'étais pas aussi sereine qu'à l'accoutumé. Je me faisais des soucis pour Kili, pour tous les autres aussi. Peut-être Legolas avait été blessé par derrière alors qu'il posait un garrot provisoire sur ma blessure peut-être avions nous des pertes peut-être le troll était venu à bout de mes amis._

_Trop de questions. Et si j'étais encore la seule dans la salle qui respirait .Et si le troll était reparti sans s'apercevoir que j'étais toujours vivante. Mais d'ailleurs, qui me disait que je ne l'étais pas, morte ? Je n'avais aucune conscience du temps, je ne sentais absolument rien, j'avais la douce impression que je ne verrais plus que cette obscurité à jamais. Rien n'autre que du néant, nada…_

_Malgré la dépression chronique qui me guettait, un infime espoir résistait, une douce flamme au plus profond de mon être. Après tout, je n'avais pas vu ce fameux tunnel au bout duquel une grande lumière et les visages de mes proches déjà décédés m'attendaient. Mais je n'étais pas dans mon monde. La Terre du Milieu avait peut-être prévu une mort différente pour moi, seule._

_Mes pensées tournaient en rond. Je m'agaçais moi-même. _

_« Sois forte ma douce Lune, pour les autres, pour moi, garde espoir. »_

_Une douce voix chaude et mélodieuse résonna dans mon esprit. La Chaleur était là ! La flamme au fond de moi grandit au point de ne faire plus qu'un avec moi. Je sentais mon corps de nouveau, faible et inerte mais je le sentais._

_La Chaleur se concentra au niveau de ce qui devait être mon flanc gauche. Elle décupla en force, de plus en plus chaude, elle allait presque me brûler quand soudain elle partit._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais une fois de plus allongée sur le sol froid. Cela devenait une habitude mais dès que la chaleur partait, je me réveillais sur le sol dur et froid.

Kili me tenait la main, l'air très inquiet mais quelque peu rassuré comme j'ouvrais les yeux.

-Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda dit-il tout doucement.

-J'ai mal à la tête mais sinon ça va.

Ma voix était pâteuse, sèche.

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas mal ailleurs tu es sûre ?

Apparemment, ma réponse n'était pas bonne, mais pourtant c'était la stricte vérité.

-Nous je t'assure, une petite migraine de rien du tout.

Il semblait encore plus déstabilisé. Je me relevai, ma tête me tourna un peu mais je commençais à avoir l'habitude.

Je ne reconnus pas la salle, elle était plus petite, comme faite pour se cacher. D'ailleurs je soupçonnais Mithrandir de l'avoir choisie à cet effet. Un doute me pris d'un coup : qui restait-il ?

Je couru vers le petit groupe qui se tenait serré autour du bâton de lumière du magicien, au moins lui avait survécu. En m'approchant, je fis se retourner tous les visages dans ma direction.

Pippin et Merry, Sam, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas et Frodon. Kili se tenait derrière moi.

-Je suis si heureuse de tous vous voir sains et saufs, clamai-je.

-Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de vous voir sur vos deux jambes jeune Lune, répondit Aragorn pour l'ensemble de la troupe. Vous semblez en pleine forme, mais vu la gravité de votre blessure, je vous conseillerai de retourner vous allonger.

-Mais pourquoi donc est-ce que ma migraine vous préoccupe tant ?

-Je ne parlais pas de migraine mais bien de blessure physique. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de l'attaque des orcs dans la salle du tombeau ?

-Hum… de vagues souvenirs… ah si ! Un orc m'a planté son épée dans mon flanc !... Quoi ?! hurlai-je.

Je posai ma main à l'endroit de la blessure et pu sentir un bandage serrer mon buste. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, la blessure était profonde, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang…donc qu'est-ce que je fichais debout ?

-Vous permettez que je regarde votre blessure ? Quelque chose m'échappe. Demanda Aragorn

-Oui évidemment…

Je me rallongeai donc sur le sol froid. Tandis qu'il inspectait ma blessure, je tentai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Je ne me souvenais de rien à partir du moment où la lame m'avait transpercée. Les songes de ma léthargie étaient très clairs, les sensations aussi, le reste, j'avais oublié. Les trous de mémoires n'étaient pas habituels de mes pertes de connaissances… Bizarre.

Aragorn émit un petit sifflement appréciateur alors qu'il finissait d'enlever les bandages tachés de sang mais pas non plus dégoulinant.

-Eh ben, ne vous gênez pas surtout ! dis-je sur un ton outré.

-Veuillez m'excuser Annasophiel mais la blessure est presque totalement cicatrisée ! répondit-il, admiratif.

-Ce n'est pas normal j'imagine, mais est-ce mal ?

-Evidemment non ! Je me demande juste si vous ne possédez pas un pouvoir de régénération.

-Genre je peux me guérir toute seule comme une grande ?

-Si vous voulez, rit-il.

Chouette ! Ce petit pouvoir allait bien me remonter le moral. Je désespérais de voir un jour mes pouvoirs apparaître et voilà qu'ils se manifestaient. Néanmoins, un doute planait au fond de moi. Elrond avait bien dit que mes pouvoirs ne sortiraient que quand j'aurais trouvé le Soleil, non ? Or, je cherchais toujours à associer un nom à la Chaleur. Etrange…

Aragorn remit quand même le bandage car la cicatrice n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Je me relevai et tentai d'en apprendre plus sur notre situation actuelle.

-Après l'attaque, nous sommes sortis rapidement du tombeau et Gandalf nous a conduits dans la direction du pont de Khazad-Dûm. Malheureusement, les gobelins allaient nous encercler quand une petite porte se trouvant sur le côté fut notre échapatoire. La porte fermée, nous voilà donc dans cette petite pièce, mais il nous faudra bien sortir un jour Gandalf ?

-Oui mon cher Frodon, malheureusement, les orcs et gobelins gardent la porte, ils ne peuvent pas l'ouvrir car je la protège d'un sceau magique mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment.

-Peut-être vont-ils se lasser d'attendre que nous sortions, ils croiront que nous avons trouvé une autre sortie, risquai-je.

-C'est probable mais…

Soudain, coupant la parole au magicien, un horrible hurlement de mort se fit entendre dans toutes les mines. Le magicien devint plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée, ce devait être ce qu'il craignait depuis le début de notre périple dans la Moria.

Il rendit la porte transparente et nous pûmes constater que les créatures fuyaient en tous sens pour échapper à la bête qui émettait ces cris.

-C'est le moment ! Il faut sortir tout de suite ! lançai-je.

-Oui, maintenant !

Le magicien gris rompit le sceau de la porte et nous prîmes le strict nécessaire, abandonnant les gamelles de Sam, entre autres.

Nous nous ruâmes à travers les colonnades, en direction d'une porte qui était suivie d'un immense escalier. Youpi, encore un exercice pour se muscler les cuisses !

Juste avant de passer cette porte, nous marquâmes une pause. Au fond de l'immense pièce, une lueur de feu était perceptible, prouvant qu'une véritable boule de feu allait arriver dans très peu de temps. La chaleur qui provenait de la chose emplissait l'air d'une étouffante impression de mort.

-Un Balrog de Morgoth ! s'écria Legolas.

-Un démon de l'ancien monde, courez ! nous invectiva Mithrandir.

Il ne fallait pas nous le dire deux fois. Ayant littéralement le diable aux trousses, nous courîmes à perdre haleine dans les escaliers. Legolas en tête, suivi des Hobbits, des nains, de Boromir et de moi. Le magicien résigna Aragorn à ne pas se battre, mais plutôt à fuir.

Après des centaines de volées de marches, un trou béant coupait l'escalier en deux. Euh… on devait sauter là ?! Legolas ne se posa même pas la question et d'un bond gracile, retomba sur ses deux jambes de l'autre côté. Boromir suivit avec Merry et Pippin sous chaque bras. Mithrandir l'imita avec Sam. Ne restait plus que moi, Aragorn et Gimli.

-On ne lancera jamais un nain ! déclara Gimli, plein de fierté.

Il sauta mais son élan ne fut pas assez fort et l'elfe dut le rattraper par la barbe, ce qui ne plus pas du tout au nain qui vociféra pendant qu'on le remontait. Kili fit de même mais sa barbe ne souffrit point.

C'était à mon tour. Malgré la peur qui me tiraillait, il me fallait sauter. Au pire je ferais mon baptême de l'air sans assistance, au mieux je sautais dans les bras de celui qui je m'efforçais de détester. J'avais presque envie de tenter le saut en parachute sans parachute…

Non Annasophiel ! La Terre du Milieu compte sur toi !

Je pris donc appuis sur la dernière marche avant l'enfer, pliai les genoux et me propulsai dans les airs. Mama Mia ! Si mon prof de sport voyait ça ! C'est à ce moment-là que je choisi pour regarder en bas, enfin tenter de voir ce qu'il y avait sous moi. Grave erreur ! Je fermai les yeux inconsciemment. Ma cicatrice s'arracha, me faisant hurler de douleur.

-Non, ne fermez pas les yeux, regardez-moi ! hurla Legolas.

Mue par un réflexe presque vital, j'ouvris les yeux pour me concentrer sur ceux de l'elfe. Son regard concentré plongea dans le mien et, mu comme par un réflexe vital, mon saut d'allongea et j'atterris, à demi-consciente de mon exploit et à demi-consciente tout court, dans les bras du prince sylvain. La Chaleur m'envahissait, commençant à me plonger dans l'inconscient doux et chaud.

La dernière chose que je vis fut les yeux inquiets de Kili qui me regardait, priant pour moi, pour nous tous. Une infime trace de regret sans ses yeux m'inquiéta. Je tentai de le rassurer, du mieux que je pus, lui montrant tout mon amour pour lui dans un regard.

Après quelques secondes à soutenir son regard, la Chaleur se fit plus pressante, m'envoyant dans les confins du réel.

A suivre …

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews !**

**Le prochain chapitre apportera une part de réponse aux nombreuses questions que vous devez vous poser même si la fin de celui-ci peut peut-être vous mettre sur une piste. D'ici là bonne semaine !**

**3**


	7. Chutes, deuil et enquête résolue

**Saluut !**

**Bon, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très régulière mais je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire.**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, un peu court à mon goût, et un peu brouillon sur certains passages...**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

_Douce chaleur, tendre étreinte, tension extrême… ?! Tension extrême ?!_

_La Chaleur n'était, il est vrai, pas aussi reposante que d'habitude. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre car elle-même était aussi tendue que l'arc de Legolas. Cette constatation ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment._

_J'avais la nette impression que les parois de mon esprit n'était plus aussi duveteuses qu'à l'accoutumée. Elles me faisaient penser à une cage dorée, très lumineuse, mais j'y étais enfermée, sans aucune porte de sortie._

_Il est vrai que d'habitude, dès que j'avais même une infime envie de me réveiller, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, la Chaleur partait d'elle-même, me laissant refaire surface dans le monde réel._

_Cette fois-ci était donc différente, oppressante, désagréable._

_Une forte douleur me tenaillait aussi. La Chaleur n'était pas concentrée dessus mais sur la tension ambiante. Ma blessure s'était rouverte pendant le saut mais elle n'aurait pas dû me faire mal dans mon inconscient, tout était vraiment détraqué._

_A force de tentatives vaines de me sortir de mon propre esprit, je renonçai. Je ne pouvais quand même pas supporter ce climat loin d'être serein._

_Je tentai donc de calmer ma conscience troublée. Je faisais le boulot inverse normalement, je profitais. Là, je travaillais pour retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure._

_-Merci_

_Hum… pardon ?! J'avais bien entendu une voix dans mon esprit. La même que lors de mon dernier évanouissement !_

_-Euh… De rien._

_-Concentrez-vous s'il-vous plaît. Calmez-moi. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir le faire moi-même mais la situation est trop critique._

_-Si vous voulez… Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Le Soleil._

_-Non, mais ça je crois que je l'avais déjà compris… Le nom sous lequel on vous connait dehors !_

_Pas de réponse._

_-Non mais c'est trop facile ! On sous-entend des choses et après y'a plus personne ! Je suis censé vous trouver, vous ne devez pas fuir ! Je ne réussirai jamais sinon ! Allez !_

_-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous aider, vous devez me ressentir._

_-Euh... facile ?!_

_-Je suis encore désolé mais il faut que vous m'aidiez là, je suis bien trop tendu mais votre blessure et autre chose que je ne connais pas m'empêche de…_

_Le noir… plus de cage dorée…le vide…la mort…KILI !_

* * *

Non ! J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. La lumière rouge m'aveugla quelques instants. La Chaleur était toujours présente. Je voyais au loin une forme indistincte plonger dans un abîme sans fin. Kili !

-Non, Kili ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi personne ne l'a aidé ? hurlai-je.

Personne ne répondit. Tous avaient un air atterré sur le visage.

-Pourquoi ?! Mais répondez ! Legolas, lâchez moi !

J'étais en effet dans les bras de l'elfe. Vu qu'il supportait bien mieux la fatigue que les autres, il avait dû être réquisitionné pour porter la blessée, moi. Il tourna la tête au bout de quelques secondes et me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard me glaça, il n'y avait que du chagrin, une profonde tristesse et un regret immense dans ses yeux océans.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota-il, mais votre blessure ne vous permet pas de vous tenir debout et de marcher.

-Et bien desserrez un peu votre prise, je meurs de chaud.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux se firent plus doux, presque rieurs. Il ne relâcha pas son étreinte mais la chaleur perdit en intensité pour ne finir par devenir qu'une vague sensation de bien-être. J'eus une sorte de révélation qui passa bien vite, comme un rêve dont on ne se souvient plus le lendemain matin. Impossible de me remémorer cette pensée.

Il détourna le regard pour demander à Aragorn :

-Que faisons-nous Aragorn ?

-Gandalf avait prévu de passer par la Lorien, nous suivrons ses indications.

-Bien.

-Euh attendez ! Gandalf aussi est tombé ?

Personne ne répondit, une fois de plus. Un profond manque commença à se faire ressentir au creux de mon être. Kili était mort, comme Mithrandir. L'espoir était infime, mon pouvoir avait intérêt de se manifester !

Notre petit groupe quitta précipitamment la Moria, la sortie était toute proche. Le soleil m'éblouit un instant quand Legolas sortit enfin à l'extérieur. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais des larmes coulaient doucement sur mes joues salies de poussière. Kili…

Tout le monde se posa sur les rochers ou sur le sol dès la sortie de ces maudites mines. L'elfe me déposa sur un carré d'herbe tendre.

-Malgré le deuil, il nous faut prendre soin de ceux qui restent. Permettez-vous que je soigne votre blessure ?

-Oui, oui…faites.

Il commença ses soins mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Je tentais de garder à l'esprit le visage rieur de Kili, les bons moments que nous avions passés tous les deux. Son amitié sans limites. D'ailleurs nous étions devenus inséparables dès notre rencontre. Depuis ce jour, à peine un mois s'était écoulé, court laps de temps pour une amitié éternelle…

Je m'en voulais quand même un peu de ne pouvoir éprouver autant de chagrin pour Mithrandir mais je n'avais pas tant de liens avec lui. Il me manquerait, c'est sûr, mais sa perte n'était rien face au néant qui accompagnait la disparition de Kili.

Après quelques trop courtes minutes où Legolas finit de me soigner, Aragorn décréta le départ pour la Lorien. Boromir semblait atterré :

-Laissez leurs un peu de temps supplémentaires par pitié ! gémit-il.

-Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'orcs ! Il nous faut partir.

-Je pense que l'avis d'Aragorn est le plus important. Les morts pourront être pleurés plus tard, dis-je.

-Annasophiel a raison, acquiesça l'elfe.

-Tout le monde se lève et marche avec moi vers la Lorien ! clama Aragorn pour taire le débat.

Les pauvres petits hobbits ne purent que suivre, Frodon semblait tout aussi anéanti que moi, mais pour Gandalf, il réussirait.

J'étais toujours assise parterre et je sentis une main calleuse m'offrir un geste de réconfort. Gimli, lui aussi venait de perdre un être cher, en plus de tous ceux restés dans les mines depuis bien trop longtemps. J'agirai pareil que Frodon, pour Kili.

Je tentai de me relever mais ma blessure n'était pas encore cicatrisée, la Chaleur n'ayant pas pu opérer.

-Laissez-moi encore vous porter Annasophiel, dit Legolas.

-JAMAIS ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour sauver Kili ! Il fallait me laisser pour le sauver ! Stupide elfe, bas les pattes !

Je me mis sur mes deux jambes et fis un pas, le pas de trop. Je vacillai un peu, ok, beaucoup et allais me ramasser sur un rocher quand des bras fins et musclé m'enserrèrent la taille. Je soupirai. L'elfe s'était fait un devoir de se racheter une conduite et jouait les princes charmants lécheurs de bottes.

-Il semblerait que j'ai raison, mademoiselle, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille d'un air victorieux.

-Vous ne payez rien pour attendre, oreille pointue ! Si Kili était là…

Une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge et je ravalai mes larmes. Kili ne serait plus jamais là.

-Mais vous aussi avez les oreilles pointues des elfes, répliqua-t-il pour mon plus grand malheur.

Au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je décidai de passer mon chagrin et ma peine sous forme de colère à l'égard de Legolas. Tandis que nous repartions, je l'insultai de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables que je connaissais, des petites créations personnelles s'ajoutaient à la liste. Je me tortillais dans ses bras mais la force de ses muscles m'empêchait de faire tout mouvement.

-A force de vous débattre, vous allez aggraver votre blessure qui n'est pas cicatrisée, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait gentil et plein de compassion. Il ne voulait pas que je souffre ?! J'eus un hoquet se surprise.

-Eh bien faites-moi tomber dans les pommes et grâce à votre Chaleur, guérissez-moi ! hurlai-je. Espèce de Soleil !

* * *

Tout le monde s'était arrêté et nous regardait maintenant avec des yeux de merlans frits.

-Eh ben quoi ?! Oui, je sais qui est le Soleil, c'est ce petit c** d'elfe.

-J'ai bien cru que vous ne trouveriez jamais…, déclara-t-il d'une voix pleine de désolation. Heureusement que j'ai laissé des indices car sinon, on en avait encore pour un long moment…

-Legolas, c'est donc vous ?! demanda Aragorn.

-Malheureusement oui, répliquai-je, gagnant au passage un regard mauvais de la part de la Fournaise. (*)

-La Dame Galadriel sera enchantée de voir votre complicité mes amis, en route !

Et le descendant d'Isildur donna l'ordre de repartir.

Toujours dans les bras de l'individu avec lequel je devrai « sauver » la Terre du Milieu, je boudais.

Il est vrai que je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma vision reviendrait, j'avais bien cru que Mithrandir m'avait refilé son Alzheimer même si j'étais presque sûre que ce n'était pas contagieux.

La vision était revenue, plus insistante que jamais :

Quand j'avais failli mourir déchiquetée par les Crébains, c'est lui qui m'avait sauvé. Quand j'ai failli mourir noyée par une pieuvre géante, c'est lui qui m'a aidé. Quand j'ai failli mourir de froid dans la neige de Caradhras, c'est lui qui m'a confié sa chaleur. Quand j'ai failli mourir de trouille et de fatigue en redescendant du trou de la Lune dans la Moria, c'est lui qui m'a réconforté malgré nos différents. Quand j'ai failli mourir blessée par la lame d'un orc, c'est lui qui a cicatrisé ma blessure.

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas me détester ? J'étais infecte, mais je n'arrivais pas à juste l'apprécier. Une haine indéterminée prenait mes tripes dès que j'avais une petite pensée gentille à son égard. Je me détestais au moins autant.

Il avait évidemment senti mon état d'esprit (qui ne l'avait pas senti en même temps…) et s'évertuait à me calmer. A force d'efforts, il réussit à me plonger dans l'inconscience bénéfique et reposante.

* * *

-_Je suis désolé pour Kili, murmura sa voix solaire dans ma tête._

_-Que s'est-il passé en réalité ?_

_-Nous étions tous de l'autre côté du pont de Kazad-Dum. Il ne restait plus que Kili et Mithrandir sur ce maudit pont…_

_Sa voix s'était faite presque méchante._

_-…le Balrog était battu mais le magicien était au bord du gouffre. Je n'ai pas pu retenir Kili de partir, je n'ai pas fait assez d'effort pour … le secourir car je savais que nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour lui. En essayant d'aider Gandalf, Kili a dérapé et l'a suivi dans le gouffre._

_Des sanglots dans la voix, il termina son macabre récit._

_-Si seulement…_

_-Ne portez pas seul ce deuil, ce n'est pas votre faute, tentai-je de le consoler._

_Malgré moi, des larmes coulaient, mais comme à l'intérieur de ma conscience. La chose me parut très bizarre._

_-Beaucoup de chose pourront vous sembler spéciales au début, dit-il, plus joyeux._

_-Mais vous, comment saviez-vous que vous étiez le Soleil ?_

_-Depuis que je suis né, j'ai comme des visions mais elles ne sont pas identiques à celles des elfes doués du don de vision. Elles portaient plus sur la manière de faire certaines choses pour que tout s'enchaine correctement dans ma vie et dans la vôtre. Car imperceptiblement, je me sens mieux depuis votre naissance. J'ai vu qu'il fallait que je prie plus Valarion que les autres Valars. D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !_

_-C'est lui qui m'a envoyé en Terre du Milieu…_

_-Oh, je comprends alors. J'ai toujours préféré la nuit au jour._

_-Moi c'est l'inverse. J'adore dormir pourtant…_

_- Ca, c'est votre nature humaine. Je préfère avoir froid que chaud._

_-Moi non. Mais je ne suis pas censée devenir complétement elfe ?_

_-Cela dépend de vous, de votre volonté, des personnes que vous fréquentez. La Lune change de forme au cours de son cycle, vous aussi vous vous adaptez à votre milieu. D'ailleurs, le cycle des femmes est comparé à celui de l'astre de la nuit… C'est pour cela que vous êtes une femme. J'ai longuement hésité quand j'ai commencé à comprendre qui j'étais réellement._

_-Mais personne ne semblait au courant pour vous ! Pourquoi moi on savait ?_

_-C'est Valarion qui a prévenu Elrond. Moi, j'ai gardé pour moi ce que je savais. Cette prophétie me semblait un peu idiote et j'étais un peu jaloux de l'attention qui était porté à la Lune. Rien n'était écrit sur le Soleil mais on savait que vous ne pourriez jamais agir seule._

_-Je vois. Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. Pourriez-vous soigner ma blessure ?_

_-Le méritez-vous ? demanda-t-il malicieusement._

_Je pris une grande inspiration et débitai d'une traite dans notre langue des songes :_

_-S'il-vous-plait, cher Soleil, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de bien vouloir gentiment soigner et guérir mais blessure ? Please !_

_Il ne répondit rien mais je percevais néanmoins une partie de ses pensées, il était légèrement exaspéré de mon comportement car il savait très bien que je ne pensais pas ce que j'avais dit et que m'étais largement forcée. Tant pis ! Il agissait déjà et pour ne pas me faire trop souffrir, il m'anesthésia à notre manière, c'est-à-dire en me plongeant dans un coma partiel._

* * *

Je me réveillai en presque pleine forme, allongée sur une cape elfique, entourée de branches d'arbre d'argent. L'écorce était comme légèrement luminescente, si bien qu'un doux halo argenté entourait les contours du feuillage.

Je levai la tête et pus découvrir que notre petit groupe était en train d'attendre quelque chose. Tous étaient assis, vacant à diverses occupations. Legolas et Aragorn étaient debout.

Le Rodeur semblait parlementer avec un elfe à la stature imposante et magistrale. Ses cheveux blond argentés encadraient son visage parfait d'elfe. Malgré son flegme naturel de sa race, une légère tension émanait de lui, je pouvais le sentir.

_-C'est Haldir de Lorien, chef des gardes Galadhrims, m'informa une voix agacée._

_-On peut se parler sans que tu m'endormes ? demandai-je._

_-Eh bien apparemment oui._

Legolas qui observait les alentours se tourna finalement vers moi. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi clairs que ceux d'Haldir mais plus lumineux, plus chaud, plus solaires… Son regard aussi était plus profond, plus bleu, plus infiniment princier.

-_Tu as fini ton inspection ? ricana-t-il._

_-Mwoui… M. Le Soleil. Tu sais que c'est bien marrant de pouvoir communiquer sans passer par la parole ! _

_-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas un jouet… Je ne veux pas que tu viennes me perturber sans arrêt juste pour jouer, est-ce bien clair ?!_

Je hochai la tête en souriant machiavéliquement. Il venait de me donner une fabuleuse idée. La team révoltée de faillerai pas, même si il ne restait plus que moi, quoique je pourrais peut-être engager Merry et Pippin.

Legolas soupira un peu trop profondément et tous tournèrent la tête dans sa direction puis dans la mienne. Je jubilai !

-On dirait bien que vous aussi vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre le verdict de ce garde, Maitre Elfe.

-Si vous saviez Maitre Nain, si vous saviez, soupira-t-il en me lançant un regard dépité.

C'est à ce moment tout à fait inopportun que j'éclatai de rire, à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je me roulai sur moi-même comme une demeurée. Ma réputation était faite : la Lune complètement cinglée ! La Dame de Lothlorien me fera sortir de son royaume dès qu'elle aura eu vent de mes « crises ». Malheureusement, le regard de chien battu de l'elfe était absolument irrésistible, le rire était immaitrisable.

Reprenant quelque peu mes esprits, je me concentrai sur mes pensées.

_-C'est de ta faute aussi ! Pourquoi tu prends la mouche, direct ?!_

_-Vous osez m'accuser de vous ridiculiser ? Mais je vous rappelle que cette conversation n'est pas entendue des autres. Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même ! grinça-t-il dans ma tête._

_-On se vouvoie maintenant ?! demandai-je, curieuse._

_-C'est VOUS qui m'avez tutoyé tout à l'heure, j'avais pris cela pour une tentative maladroite de vous faire pardonner de vos injures de tout à l'heure mais je vois que vous n'avez fait que me duper !_

_-Ok, ok, on se calme ! La conversation est finie pour aujourd'hui, enfin... ce soir._

Je tentai de fermer mon esprit pour avant qu'il ne réplique mais je pu clairement entendre un soupir profond et dédaigneux traverser nos esprits.

Tout le monde me regardait maintenant, juste après mon fou rire, je m'étais figée et la colère devait se lire sur mon visage, mes yeux passant du vert au gris instantanément.

-Vous vous sentez bien Annasophiel ? risqua Merry.

-Je… oui, ça va mieux, merci jeune Hobbit.

Je lançai un dernier regard dédaigneux à Legolas et m'en allai rejoindre le groupe de Hobbit qui s'était formé dans un coin de notre large perchoir.

Ils m'apprirent que notre situation était plutôt critique car Haldir ne voulait pas nous faire entrer plus en avant dans la forêt à cause de l'Anneau de Frodon. Aragorn tentait depuis près d'une heure de le convaincre. L'argument de la présence de la Lune et du Soleil semblait revenir plus souvent et finalement, le chef des troupes elfiques nous autorisa à rencontrer les souverains de Lorien.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ! (même si je ne m'attends pas à en avoir beaucoup pour ce chapitre...)**

**J'essaye de poster le prochain chapitre dans des délais convenables mais le coup du "un chapitre par semaine" est un peu prétentieux en fait ... :/**


	8. Colère, généalogie et emménagement

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**C'est vrai que ça fait un baille que je n'ai pas publié mais l'inspiration n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous et je me plonge avec délice dans la découverte de l'origine de la Terre du Milieu et de sa "mythologie". J'y ai passé pas mal de temps mais le résultat est en dessous ! Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

Les bois de la Lothlorien étaient, sans comparaison possible avec d'autres, les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vus. L'écorce d'argent caressée par les milliards de petites feuilles étoilées des hautes branches semblaient briller autant qu'un ciel pur un soir d'été. Le ciel n'était pas visible clairement, car se confondant avec la voute des arbres…

-_Des mellyrn, _m'indiqua une voix lointaine qui ne m'avais pas franchement manquée.

-_On joue les guides touristiques maintenant ?_ ricanai-je, imaginant l'elfe blond avec un parapluie levé vers le ciel comme des centaines d'autres devant Notre-Dame à Paris, menant des touristes chinois.

-_C'est pour améliorer ta pauvre culture de cette magnifique terre, _soupira-t-il, ne comprenant pas l'image mais essayant grâce à mes pensées.

_-Merci mais ne croit pas que cette fois, je serai prête à te reparler de manière audible des autres. Tu ne mérites même pas que je te parle par consciences interposées. J'en ai marre !_

_-Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je…_

_-La ferme ! Shut up ! Callate і Tu comprends ?!_

_-Ca va être simple pour aider Frodon…_

_-Il faudrait déjà qu'on puisse l'aider. Tu vois quelques pouvoirs se profiler en dehors de me faire c**** avec tes pensées à la con ?!_

_-Bon on va arrêter là… Bon séjour parmi les elfes, vu que vous ne semblez plus vouloir aucune compagnie de ma part, _soupira-t-il pour finir_._

Nous fermâmes mutuellement nos esprits respectifs et contemplâmes les lieux qui s'offraient à nous. Encore des mellyrn, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Et la nuit douce et calme.

Notre petit groupe avançait vite, suivant le pas souple et rapide des gardes elfiques. Les Hobbits donnaient quelques signes de fatigue lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son cercle de feu. Le jour commençait, plein de promesses mais quelque peu triste à cause du deuil, du chagrin et de la colère.

Nous marchâmes longuement, Merry et Pippin toujours plus épuisés et râleurs. Vers midi, lorsque la fraîcheur de l'aube et du matin eu emporté avec elle les dernières brumes, Haldir décida de faire une pause pour « recharger les plus faibles en nourriture ».

-J'espère qu'il ne me compte pas parmi les faibles, l'oreille pointue, grogna Gimli.

-Vous savez, avec les elfes… On croit que c'est la race la plus majestueuse et civilisée de cette terre mais son arrogance et son impolitesse en fond une des pires ! lançai-je.

-Vous ne semblez en effet pas porter le Prince de Mirkwood dans votre cœur, remarqua Haldir.

-Lâchez-moi avec ça ! grondai-je. Je porte qui je veux dans mon cœur et je hais qui je veux d'abord !

-Très bien Mademoiselle Ithil, fit le garde en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ne projetez pas vos pouvoirs contre moi !

Vous connaissez l'expression « la goutte qui fait déborder le vase » ? Et bien là, c'était l'océan qui brisait le vase. Toute l'espérance que la Terre du Milieu avait en moi était bien trop grande et je ne pouvais pas la satisfaire. Mes yeux durent devenir d'un vert foncé proche du noir absolu, preuve de mon immense chagrin, car chacun fit un pas en arrière.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et dans un élan de désespoir, je me mis à courir de toute mes forces, aussi loin que je le pouvais, pour échapper aux responsabilités, les yeux fermés. Tant pis pour les Seigneurs de Lorien, pour la Communauté, pour la Terre du Milieu, pour Kili, pour Legolas.

Surtout pour lui ! Sans moi, il ne pourrait rien faire, nos « pouvoirs inexistant » se combinant… d'après ce que j'en avais conclu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'arrêtai, n'entendant pas les bruits de pas de quelques gardes partis pour me récupérer que je m'étais attendue à entendre. J'ouvris les yeux sur la forêt magnifique et sur la sérénité des lieux.

Je m'assis en tailleur, respirant profondément pour me calmer. Je n'étais pas fatiguée physiquement. La seule fatigue que je percevais était totalement psychique.

-_Trop de pression repose sur tes épaules, trop d'espoir,_ souffla une douce voix en moi.

Ce n'était pas celle de Legolas ! Je tournai la tête pour découvrir une femme, non, un rêve éveillé, qui me regardait tendrement de ses grands yeux bleus profonds.

Je n'avais jamais vu une si belle créature. Outre ses yeux qui me transperçaient, tout était magnifique en elle. Ses longs cheveux d'or cascadaient autour de son visage intemporel. Son corps se mouvait avec tant de grâce qu'elle aurait volé que c'eût-été la même chose. Un ange tombé du ciel pour devenir elfe. Oui, elle avait de fines oreilles pointues, plus grandes que les miennes mais bien plus jolies.

J'essayai de « parler » dans ma tête comme avec l'_autre_ elfe mais je n'y arrivai point. Je décidai donc de passer par la voie orale.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Comment faites-vous pour me parler comme Legolas ? la questionnai-je un peu trop avidement.

D'un geste de la main, elle me fit taire et sourit. Si j'avais été un homme, je pense que j'aurais succombé à son charme, comme Gimli mettait en garde les Hobbits avant notre rencontre avec Haldir. Elle s'assit en face de moi, dans un mouvement fluide et majestueux de ses jupons.

-Si cela vous déplait, je vous parlerai à voix haute, jeune Ithil. Je suis la Dame Galadriel, épouse du Seigneur Celeborn. Je suis venue pour te parler, juste toi et moi… enfin presque. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te parler comme Legolas de Mirkwood le fait. Tu peux le repousser, ce que tu as déjà fait il me semble. Moi, tu ne pourras pas. Je voudrais te rassurer, répondre à toutes les interrogations qui hantent ton esprit.

-Je… Merci. Je vais enfin avoir des réponses un peu plus concrètes que celles données par Elrond et Mithrandir. Puis-je vous posez une question qui n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec ma fonction ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Je t'en prie, demande-moi ce que tu voudras, m'encouragea-t-elle.

-Eh bien déjà, y-avait-il un moyen pour que Kili ne tombe pas en même temps que Mithrandir dans la Moria ? Aurais-je pu empêcher leur chute ?

-Hélas non, chère enfant. Seuls les Valars peuvent décider de la vie ou de la mort. Tu n'y pouvais rien et personne dans la Communauté. Le deuil est un lourd fardeau pour ton cœur mais la vie doit continuer.

-En parlant des Valars, pourquoi Valarion ne m'avait pas prévenu de mon sort ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on choisi ?

-Tu n'es pas la jeune fille que tu crois être. Tu es née une première fois, secrètement, ici même, dit-elle en désignant un creux entre deux racines d'un mallorn. Tu y es apparue comme par enchantement. Valarion, accompagné de Varda, sont venus te chercher pour t'emmener loin de la Terre du Milieu. Cet endroit, tu l'appelles la Terre. Tu y es née une nouvelle fois, naturellement, comme tous les autres enfants, dans la famille que tu connais. Tes parents t'ont élevé comme leur fille, sachant qu'un jour, tu devrais partir.

Petit à petit, Valarion s'est rapproché de toi, devenant ton professeur. Il n'est pas un Valar, mais un Maiar. Ici, il est connu sous le nom de Tilion, il guide le vaisseau d'Ithil, depuis la mort de Telperion, un des deux arbres des Valars. Tu es donc sa fille, ou sa petite fille, c'est selon.

-Ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup ma Dame… Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre mais en gros, je suis née deux fois, je suis d'abord la fille d'un arbre qui a donné vie à la Lune. Puis on m'a emmené sur Terre ou je suis née de nouveau et on m'a ramené. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait vivre ici ?

-C'était la décision des Valars et ton destin était écrit comme cela. Malgré tout, la suite ne l'est pas, tu devras faire des choix, qui influenceront ta vie et celle d'Anar. Viens te joindre à nous Soleil.

Un bruit feutré d'un corps atterrissant sur les feuilles à ma gauche me fit tourner la tête. Legolas me regarda un instant, comme essayant de jauger ma colère envers lui. J'étais sereine car en compagnie de Galadriel mais ma rancœur ne s'était pas estompée.

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant la Dame de Lorien qui l'invita à s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me tendis légèrement quand la pointe d'une mèche de ses cheveux frôla mon épaule mais je gardai contenance.

-Toi aussi, Anar, tu dois connaître tes origines même si tu en sais déjà un peu plus grâce à ma précédente conversation.

Tu es le fils de Laurelin, l'arbre qui créa la Soleil….

-La Soleil ?! demandai-je.

-Oui, chez les elfes, Soleil est féminin, Lune est masculin, répondit Legolas.

-Reprenons, dit la Dame… Tu es donc le fils de Laurelin, l'arbre qui créa la Soleil. Ta nourrice, Arien, est la Maiar qui guide Anar, la barque de celle-ci. Tu es aussi le fils de Thranduil mais le nom de ta mère n'a jamais été connu. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que tu as longuement questionné ton père à ce sujet, mais il ne t'a jamais apporté de réponses. J'en sais plus à ce sujet mais je ne dirai rien sans l'accord de ton père. J'en suis désolée.

-Ne le soyez pas. Peut-être qu'en rencontrant Annasophiel, il me livrera une part de mon histoire, soupira l'elfe blond.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été élevé dans un autre monde lui ? insistai-je.

-Cette éducation loin de la Terre du Milieu te chagrine je le sais mais les Valars en avaient aussi décidé ainsi pour Legolas, quelque chose a simplement bouleversé leurs plans. De ça, je ne sais rien malheureusement. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose car ainsi vous n'êtes pas perdus si vous êtes ensembles, Legolas connaît tout de la Terre du Milieu même si tu n'es pas allé dans toutes ses contrées, jeune prince.

-Maintenant que la généalogie est faite et que nos origines sont un peu plus claires, que pouvez-vous nous apprendre sur notre rôle, sur nos « pouvoirs » ? demandai-je. Car à part se parler d'esprit à esprit… on ne sait pas grand-chose…

-Tu oublies le fait que j'ai pu te soigner et réparer tes blessures, remarqua Legolas.

-Et que tu émets une grande chaleur quand tu ne la contrôle pas, et que tu peux m' « emmener » dans mon propre esprit, ajoutai-je, pensive. Mais alors, c'est juste entre lui et moi ? D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas en faire autant…

-Sois patiente jeune Lune. Vous êtes complémentaires, mais Legolas n'a pas eu besoin de toi de la même manière depuis votre rencontre. Tu avais froid et il t'a réchauffé, un jour il aura chaud et tu le rafraîchiras…

-Et pour aider les autres ? questionna Legolas.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose en ce qui concerne votre rôle pour cette Terre, mais la prophétie existe et parle de sauver la Terre du Milieu. Votre apprentissage ne fait que commencer…

-Et en ce qui concerne ma métamorphose en elfe, on en est où ? risquai-je.

-De naissance, tu avais déjà les oreilles elfiques mais plus petites. Tes sens ne sont pas encore très développés mais ils progressent. Je pense que tu peux t'adapter et changer physiquement en fonction de ceux que tu côtoies. Tu as des formes humaines, ta taille est celle d'une petite humaine ou d'une grande naine, mais chacune de ces caractéristiques peut se modifier au cours du temps. Tu ne seras jamais elfe totalement, jeune Ithil.

Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers Legolas. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et une conversation secrète sembla se passer. Je ne voulais pas être mise de côté et je tentai d'ouvrir mon esprit à celui de l'elfe blond mais le sien était fermé, opaque.

Un voile de souffrance passa un instant sur leurs deux beaux visages, ne les rendant que plus sublimes. Il faudrait que je tente d'en savoir plus, plus tard…

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires où chacun réfléchis sur son propre compte, nous nous levâmes et prîmes le chemin de la cité elfique. La Soleil était largement dans son déclin, la nuit allait tomber.

La nuit était tombée quand nous finîmes de gravir une forte pente. Après les derniers mellyrn, la voute étoilée s'offrait à nos regards émerveillés, quoique celui de la Dame fût fier et habitué à cette magie.

En baissant les yeux, je pus découvrir une sorte d'îlot d'arbre au milieu de la forêt. Ils étaient tous comme sertis de minuscules lumières de couleurs pastelles, on pouvait distinguer des cabanes perchées dans les branchages.

-_Caras Galadhon, _m'indiqua mon guide touristique.

-_La cité fortifiée des arbres, _traduisis-je pour moi-même.

Legolas parut étonné de savoir que j'arrivais à traduire le sindarin mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Après quelques instants de réflexion, je trouvai moi aussi la chose étrange mais je décidai de ne pas déranger Galadriel sur ce sujet immédiatement. J'avais tendance à reporter un peu trop les choses moi…

-Il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter la cité, rit la Dame. Je pense que tes origines sont exacerbées en ces lieux, mon enfant, voilà pourquoi certaines choses vont te paraître familières. Allons, avançons.

Nous descendîmes la colline puis passâmes sur un pont surplombant des douves remplies de fleurs. Ça avait plus de gueule que les douves du Moyen-Age remplie d'eau croupissante, ça c'est sûr ! Les grandes portes richement ouvragées à la mode elfique s'ouvrirent sur notre passage et tous les elfes derrière saluèrent leur Dame et Legolas Vertefeuilles Thranduillion prince de Mirkwood, Vert-bois-le-Grand et Soleil au passage.

-_Vu que tu n'as pas fermé ton esprit, je te signalerai que tu n'es pas censée savoir tout ça…_

_-Ça doit être mes origines qui remontent, vu que ton père est né après moi ce serait plutôt ma descendance... C'est compliqué la généalogie quand on est née plusieurs fois… En tout cas ils ne savent pas qui je suis donc ne me saluent pas…_

Je l'entendis soupirer dans mon esprit et fermer le sien. Je tournai la tête pour voir la Dame de Lorien rire sous cape et lui, lever discrètement les yeux au ciel.

C'est alors que je découvris la cité elfique de l'intérieur. Déjà, extérieurement, elle était magnifique, mais quand on y était, le spectacle n'avait pas de prix.

Tout était sublime : les arbres n'étaient qu'argent, couverts de plantes grimpantes fleuries de milles corolles multicolores, les habitations semblaient modestes mais richement décorées, reliées entre elles par des passerelles de lianes et au sol par des escaliers encerclant les troncs tels des brumes de nuages vaporeux. Chaque chose était recouverte de végétation mais tout était très léger.

La nuit rendait la chose magique et la place devant nous était couverte de monde. Il me semblait que tous les Galadhrims étaient réunis autour de la Communauté qui sembla soulagée de nous revoir.

-Vous devez être épuisée ma chère enfant, me souffla la Dame des Galadhrim, rejoignez la jeune elfe là-bas, elle vous mènera à vos appartement. Nous allons, mon époux et moi, donnez audience au reste de la Communauté de l'Anneau, mais votre présence n'est pas obligatoire. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité et je choisis de me reposer. De toute façon, Legolas pourra toujours répondre de moi… soupirai-je. _Juste pour cette fois, hein, et n'en profite pas ! _grondai-je pour le blondinet.

-_Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, _susurra-t-il dans mon esprit, comme pour endormir ma méfiance.

-_C'est bien ça qui me fait peur…_

_-Bonne nuit, douce Lune et passe le bonjour à Serindë._

_-Qui est-ce ? Je ne la connais même pas ta brodeuse _(Serindë=brodeuse en sindarin)

_-C'est mon amie depuis des temps anciens et c'est elle que Galadriel a choisi pour toi comme servante et guide. J'espère qu'elle deviendra ton amie aussi. Encore bonne nuit._

_-Mwouai… Bonne nuit aussi, _dis-je un peu sur la défensive.

Il était vraiment lèche-cul quand il s'y mettait. Enfin bref, je m'avançai dans la direction que m'avait montrée la Dame, plongée dans mes réflexions.

-Bonsoir, Dame Ithil, fit une jeune elfe sur ma droite.

Elle était très jolie, comme toutes les elfes de ma connaissance, évidemment. Ses cheveux était d'un roux peu commun pour sa race mais ils étaient très foncé, presque bruns, et bien moins clairs que ma propre chevelure. Ils étaient tressés à la mode elfique et ondulaient sous la brise légère du soir. Ses deux yeux chocolat me questionnaient du regard, cherchant à me jauger et à savoir quelle attitude adopter avec moi. Elle semblait avenante et souriait largement, pour me mettre à l'aise sûrement, pensais-je.

-Bonsoir, j'imagine que tu es Serindë, souris-je. Appelle-moi Annaso', ça me va tout aussi bien.

-D'accord, si vous voulez.

-Et pas de vouvoiement entre nous aussi, s'il te plait.

-Très bien, mais comment savez-vous mon nom ? Euh sais-tu mon nom …

-Tu as le bonjour du blondinet entouré de femelles là-bas, sur la place, dis-je pour toute réponse.

-Les temps changent mais pas les personnes, soupira-t-elle avec le sourire d'une personne habituée en couvant Legolas d'un regard maternel. Je vais te conduire chez toi, mais libre à toi de rejoindre le campement de tes amis quand tu le veux. Je te le montrerai demain car tu dois d'abord te laver et te réparer. Suis-moi !

Elle me prit la main et m'emmena à travers les arbres sur de petits sentiers de feuilles. Elle me fit monter un petit escalier qui montait autour d'un arbre un peu à l'écart du centre de la cité.

-Voilà, ici, c'est chez moi et mon frère, Amandil.

-L'ami des amants ?! C'est un nom original mais est-il véridique ?!

-Tu le verras par toi-même, rigola-t-elle. Viens, je vais te montrer ton domaine.

En contournant sa cabane par la gauche et avoir emprunté un petit pont suspendu, nous arrivâmes devant une modeste maisonnette des plus charmante. Ses dimensions étaient respectables et elle me faisait penser à la chaumière de Blanche-Neige dans le conte. Elle était tout de fois adaptée à une personne de grande taille telle qu'un elfe. Le toit était recouvert de branches d'un mallorn, couvert de délicates petites fleurs blanches au milieu des feuilles argentées. Il y avait aussi des fenêtres qui encadraient une porte dans laquelle était gravé le mot « Ithil » qui scintilla quand je m'approchai d'elle.

-Te voilà chez toi ! Cette chambre est spécialement conçue pour toi, Legolas a la même de l'autre côté de cette passerelle, indiqua-t-elle.

Je tournai la tête vers le point qu'elle me montrait et aperçu une copie dorée de mes appartements. Mais j'irai y jeter un œil plus tard, ou peut-être jamais d'ailleurs…

Je poussai la porte de mon logis et découvris la plus jolie habitation que je n'avais jamais vue. L'espace était circulaire, englobant tout le tronc de l'arbre qui lui-même était taillé de l'intérieur notamment pour y accueillir la tête de lit. La partie habitable faisait donc le tout le tour du tronc argenté.

Pour ce qui était de l'ameublement, il était très simple mais magnifique, tout était dans les tons argentés avec des touches vertes anis.

Juste après la porte, se trouvait un petit salon, avec une grande méridienne et deux fauteuils gris pâles couverts de coussins verts très clairs, une petite table basse en bois clair et une grande bibliothèque qui suivait les formes du tronc.

En contournant la bibliothèque par la gauche, on arrivait dans une petite salle de bain, séparée du reste de l'appartement par des voiles blancs brodés de fils d'argent, à l'instar des rideaux qui volaient aux fenêtres. Une immense baignoire du même bois que la table basse était installée près de la fenêtre, un évier de pierre était accroché au tronc et un grand miroir délimitait la pièce.

-Pour te servir en eau, il y a un puits en bas de l'arbre et pour prendre un bain, tire sur la petite corde au-dessus de la baignoire et de l'eau de pluie arrivera de la petite ouverture dans le plafond depuis la réserve sur ton toit, n'oublie pas de la refermer quand tu as finis pour ne pas te retrouver inondé un beau jour après une averse ! m'informa Serindë. Et si tu veux vraiment un bain très chaud, va aux sources chaudes.

-C'est très ingénieux ! Et merci du conseil ! répondis-je.

Ma visite se poursuivit par le côté chambre, où un grand lit blanc et vert pastel m'attendait. Il était assez grand pour deux personnes et de grandes toiles argentées encadraient sa tête, se confondant avec l'arbre. Une grande ouverture sur l'extérieur menait à une petite terrasse d'où j'apercevais la place sur laquelle nombre d'elfe s'étaient amassés depuis l'arrivée de mes compagnons.

En retournant à l'intérieur je finis le tour de ma « propriété » par une sorte de dressing remplis de robes et de tuniques plus belles les unes que les autres toutes dans les mêmes tons que mon logis.

-Ce ne sont que des vêtements de tous les jours mais j'espère qu'ils te plairont, me confia Serindë.

-Mais ils sont juste magnifiques ! m'exclamai-je. Je n'ai jamais porté de si beaux vêtements même à Imladris.

-J'en suis très contente ! sourit-elle. Bon et bien voilà, si tu as des questions je serai dans la cabane d'à côté. Tu prendras tes repas avec les autres ou sur ta terrasse, je te les apporterai. Si tu as une petite faim, viens chez moi et sers-toi comme tu veux, nous avons largement ce qu'il faut !

-Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup d'être si gentille et accueillante.

-Mais de rien ! Tu veux que je t'aide ce soir, pour te détendre de toute la crasse du voyage et te familiariser avec ton nouvel environnement pour ne pas chercher des choses toutes les trente secondes ? proposa-t-elle.

-Avec grand plaisir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé de soirée entre filles et que l'on s'est occupé de moi, soupirai-je.

-Donc, à partir de maintenant, tu te laisses faire et tu t'admireras une fois que j'aurai terminé avec toi, d'accord ? fit-elle en cachant toutes les surfaces où je pouvais me voir.

-Ok chef ! déclarai-je.

Cette soirée fut une des meilleures de mon existence. Serindë me lava avec tout plein de produits de beauté elfiques, me massa, me shampouina comme jamais je n'avais été shampouinée, m'habilla et me coiffa. Malheureusement, je m'endormi bien avant qu'elle ne finisse et je plongeai dans l'abîme des rêves, presque sereine depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Alors ?! Reviews !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut !**

**ps : Pendant que je n'écrivais pas ce chapitre, je regardais la tv et en zappant, je suis tombée sur un reportage sur arte où ils parlaient d'un hobbit. En fan inconditionnelle, j'y ai jeter un coup d'oeil et ils ont découvert un squelette proche de celui que pourrait être un hobbit en Indonésie... Si si ! allez voir sur internet ! Enfin, bref, c'était une des rares fois où j'ai regardé arte ;)**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Règles, amis et corps-à-corps

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Après je ne sais combien de temps, je publie enfin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Note : Annasophia a plusieurs noms, comme Legolas d'ailleurs. Pour éviter toute gêne, je vous en fais une liste ici.

Annasophia (Nom « français ») + Annaso' (surnom) Annasophiel (version elfique) Lune Ithil (« Lune » en Sindarin) Rána (« Lune » en Quenya).

Legolas (Nom elfique) Soleil Anar (« Soleil » en Quenya) Anor (« Soleil » en Sindarin)

* * *

Hum… Quel délice ! Je me retournai sur moi-même pour me réveiller doucement dans ce lit si parfait. Je venais de passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie, après la meilleure soirée.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux sur le voile blanc et argenté du baldaquin de mon lit. Au travers, je pouvais discerner des entrelacs que forment les branches du mallorn avec des brindilles servant à combler les petits trous qu'il pourrait y avoir dans la toiture de mon logis.

Ma vue aavait du s'être considérablement améliorée depuis…la veille! Galadriel avait raison, mon environnement influait sur moi plus que jamais.

Je m'étendis longuement pour détendre mes muscles encore assoupis et je décidai enfin de bouger un peu plus. Je me roulai encore un peu pour atteindre la bordure du lit et sortir de ce doux repère de mes rêves.

-Aouch ! grognai-je.

Une forte douleur dans le bas de mon ventre me fit redescendre sur terre. Je n'étais pas totalement une elfe et les inconvénients des femmes humaines ne m'épargnaient pas, loin de là.

Je me mus jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Le petit seau que j'allais prendre pour descendre en chercher au puits était rempli d'une eau claire.

-Oh ! Tu es réveillée ! gronda gentiment Serindë. Vas te recoucher ! Je ne t'ai pas encore apporté ton petit déjeuner.

-Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui, soupirai-je. Merci pour l'eau fraiche mais il ne fallait pas te déranger pour moi.

-Tatata… Au lit ! La Dame Galadriel m'a informé de ton état, je te plains sincèrement d'ailleurs, et je suis réquisitionnée pour m'occuper de toi !

-Si tu insistes… De toute façon, je comptais bien y retourner et y rester toute la vie !

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! C'est juste le temps que je fasse chauffer l'eau et que j'y infuse quelques herbes. Cette décoction te fera le plus grand bien, me dit-elle en me tendant une tasse fumante après y avoir versé sa fameuse tisane. Nous ne connaissons pas tes maux mais nous connaissons les remèdes qu'il te faut !

-Merci ! fis-je en buvant l'infusion et en me brûlant la langue au passage.

Ce liquide avait un gout absolument merveilleux et ses effets se firent tout de suite sentir. Après seulement cinq petites minutes, je n'avais plus mal du tout et je me sentais prête pour commencer ma vie en Lorien. Mieux qu'un Efferalgan !

J'allai enfiler une tenue dans le dressing pendant que Serindë rangeait ses potions et refaisait le lit. Je choisi une fine robe blanche brodée sans manches de fils verts sombre, serrée à la taille par un ruban de la même couleur. Le bas de la robe trainait négligemment sur quelques centimètres au sol.

Je remarquai enfin que mes cheveux étaient attachés et je sentais quelques tresses sur mon crâne. Je me dirigeai donc vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo pour m'apercevoir qu'ils étaient entrelacés entre eux par une multitude de tresses, fines et épaisses. Le tout était ravissant car ma peau était aussi bien plus belle que chez moi, mes quelques boutons d'acné ayant disparus.

-Tu es magnifique pour une humaine tu sais ! remarqua mon amie. Tes cheveux et ta peau sont si doux.

-Chez moi, je ne suis pas considérée comme très belle. Les filles plutôt naturelles ne sont pas si bien vues que celles qui se maquillent et sont superficielles.

-C'est bien dommage… As-tu un fiancé ?

-Non ! Je suis encore trop jeune .On ne se marie pas toujours pour les bonnes raisons et le mariage peut se rompre, ce qui est très habituel. Les époux se trompent ou ne se supportent plus… L'amour n'est pas souvent là pour réconcilier les gens.

-Ton monde n'a pas l'air très joyeux, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu l'as dit. Mais il y a aussi des choses bien comme…

C'est ce moment-là que mon estomac choisi pour exprimer son mécontentement de ne pas être suffisamment nourri. Nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble et elle m'invita à aller chez elle pour m'y sustenter.

Je la suivis à l'extérieur. Le spectacle d'une matinée ensoleillée en Lorien n'avait pas de prix. La nature rayonnait bien plus que lors de notre petit voyage en compagnie d'Haldir et de ses gardes, la veille. Nombre de petites fleurs tapissaient les recoins qui n'étaient pas déjà occupés de lierre ou d'autres plantes grimpantes. Magnifique !

Nous passâmes la passerelle qui séparait nos deux habitations en sens inverse de la veille. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte dans la nuit mais la hauteur était impressionnante. Je fus prise d'un léger vertige mais je levai les yeux vers la cabane de Serindë et la rejoignis chez elle.

La pièce dans laquelle j'entrai était en tout point semblable à la mienne, quoiqu'un peu moins impersonnelle et équipée d'un coin pour cuisiner. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le jaune et le brun, déclinés de toutes les manières possibles comme chez moi avec le vert et l'argenté.

-Bienvenue chez moi ! s'exclama Seriendë. Enfin, chez nous puisque j'habite avec mon frère et que toi et Legolas pouvez y venir comme bon vous semble.

-Merci, c'est très joli, répondis-je.

-Installe-toi à la table je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Amandil ne va pas tarder à arriver et Legolas non plus.

-En fait vous commencez votre journée bien avant de manger ! remarquai-je.

-Oui, nous les elfes, nous n'avons pas de très grands besoins alimentaires et le petit matin est un moment génial pour profiter de la nature. Amandil est allé chercher du tissu et Legolas a rendu visite à vos compagnons mais ils ne vont pas tarder tous deux, finit-elle.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire car un visage inconnu et une tête blonde passèrent par la porte et demandèrent l'autorisation d'entrer. Serindë les invita en riant et tous s'assirent à la table.

L'ambiance était joyeuse et la conversation allait bon train. Le frère et la sœur racontaient les nouvelles de Lorien et Legolas leur livrait les aventures qu'il avait vécues depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Vu que les babillages de mes hôtes ne me concernaient pas vraiment, je détaillai le frère de Serindë, Amandil. Il avait les cheveux identiques à ceux de sa sœur, légèrement plus clairs mais pas tressés comme ceux de Legolas. Une seule grande tresse partait du haut de son crâne pour se mélanger au reste de sa chevelure. Ses yeux étaient d'un profond chocolat légèrement doré. Sa stature n'avait peut-être pas la prestance princière de celle du blond mais je pensai que pour un elfe, il était vraiment encore plus beau que les autres !

Remarquant que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi, je repris contenance et m'excusai auprès du roux de l'avoir fixé de cette façon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il simplement.

Il me sourit et la conversation repartit, m'incluant cette fois. On me posa beaucoup de questions sur mon monde et je tentai d'y répondre le plus simplement du monde sans toutefois m'étendre. Amandil me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux curieux et je me sentis chez moi parmi ces elfes, même si Legolas me tapait toujours sur les nerfs régulièrement en rappelant ma faible constitution et les nombreuses fois où il m'avait porté secours.

-_Tu es vraiment incorrigible,_ pensai-je très fortement.

-_Et toi tu viens de succomber au charme d'Amandil._

_-Pas du tout ! _répliquai-je,_ il est juste très beau à voir. Mais toi, Serindë ne serait-elle pas plus qu'une amie d'enfance… ?_

-_Je ne l'aime pas d'amour, j'en suis sûr. Mais si mon père me presse à me marier, je pense qu'elle sera sur la liste des elfes potentielles au titre de Princesse de Mirkwood. Nous sommes très proches mais elle reste une amie._

_-Bon bon, alors arrête avec Amandil et j'arrêterai avec Serindë ok ?_

_-Oui chef, mais tout de même, de si jolis yeux…_

Je levai les yeux au ciel en regardant Legolas d'un air exaspéré, ce qui parut surprendre mes nouveaux amis car ils me reluquèrent d'un drôle d'air. Je m'excusai une nouvelle fois et demandai si je ne pouvais pas aller rejoindre mes compagnons de la Communauté.

-Je t'accompagne, proposa Amandil. On va laisser les deux tourtereaux ensembles, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille ensuite.

_-C'est plutôt nous qui vous laissons tranquilles…, _murmura le blond à son tour.

Je soupirai d'exaspération, ce qui me valut un nouveau coup d'œil curieux de mon nouvel ami. Il allait vraiment me prendre pour une folle, mais apparemment, l'existence de ce moyen de communication devait rester totalement inconnue des autres…

-Tu sembles triste, chère amie. Legolas te fait des misères à longueur de journée ? C'est vrai qu'il peut être insupportable quand il le veut, plaisanta-t-il.

-Eh bien il le veut souvent avec moi alors !

-Il faut juste qu'il apprenne à te connaître telle que tu es…

-Mais toi tu es déjà si gentil alors que nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'il y a moins d'une heure !

-Mais moi je suis « l'ami des amants »…

-Mais nous ne nous aimons pas d'amour, et d'ailleurs, pas du tout ! De toute façon, il aime ta sœur non ?

-Mais non, enfin peut-être, mais elle, elle aime le chef de la garde, Haldir. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? demanda-t-il.

-Malheureusement oui, chuchotai-je.

-Il est pourtant un excellent guerrier, c'était mon maître d'arme quand j'étais plus jeune. Ce fût un grand honneur ! s'enflamma-t-il.

-Tu es soldat ?! m'étranglai-je.

-Oui, pourquoi cela te choque-t-il donc ?

-Tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés, guerriers indépendants ou non, à part Kili et Aragorn, ne m'ont pas forcément bien accueilli… Et toi tu es si chaleureux !

- Que de compliments ! Il est vrai que la présence d'une femme est déroutante pour certains mais je suis plutôt ouvert d'esprit et je ne porte pas de jugement avant de connaître, m'expliqua-t-il.

-J'avais remarqué ! Merci.

-Mais de rien !

A force de déambuler entre les arbres, nous arrivâmes dans un lieu un peu excentré de la cité, où une sorte de campement avait été dressé. Des couches avaient étés aménagées entre les racines d'un mallorn, un petit feu s'éteignait doucement, personne ne l'ayant rechargé en combustible.

Assis autour de ces braises, les Hobbits finissaient de manger un repas plus consistant qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui ne leur déplaisait pas. Un peu plus loin, Aragorn discutait avec Boromir.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! saluai-je d'une voix joyeuse qui m'avait manqué.

-Oh, bonjour Dame Annasophiel, répondit Sam.

-Ne sois pas si protocolaire Sam, lui enjoignis-je.

-Désolée mais vous faites vraiment Elfe comme ça, dit-il en me désignant sur toute ma hauteur.

-Mais je n'ai pas changé en une nuit !

-Oh que si ! fit Merry. Si vous n'aviez pas parlé, on ne vous aurait pas entendu ! Vos pas sont bien plus légers. Au fait, bonjour !

-Bonjour aussi Dame Lune, dit Pippin. Venez donc manger un peu. Un morceau de bacon ?

-Je ne viendrai qui si vous me tutoyez ! Et arrêtez avec vos « Dame »…

-Très bien, alors viens ! Et vous aussi, monsieur…

-Oh ! J'allais oublier de vous présenter mon nouvel ami, Amandil. C'est un vieil ami de l'autre blondinet, mais il est beaucoup plus sympa !

-Quelle description ! Merci et bonjour, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Même si nous avions déjà mangé auparavant, j'avalai une bonne partie du repas de mes amis Hobbits. Ils semblèrent rassurés de voir que mon appétit était toujours aussi important qu'avant, Amandil quand à lui, me regardait avec une expression qui hésitait entre l'effroi et l'amusement.

-As-tu bien dormi Annasophiel ? me demanda Merry.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie ! Il faudra que je vous emmène visiter ma cabane, elle est vraiment ravissante.

-_Il faudra aussi que tu viennes voir la mienne, _fit une voix intérieure.

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement pour voir Legolas et Serindë, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils allaient très bien ensemble même si Amandil disait le contraire.

-_Si tu ne m'y séquestre pas, avec plaisir ! _répondis-je.

-Mes chers Hobbits, je vous présente Serindë, la sœur d'Amandil, dis-je en désignant la rousse.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul Hobbit et sourirent à Legolas puis à Serindë.

-Bonjour à tous ! les salua-t-elle. Je vois qu'il va falloir que j'augmente tes portions de nourriture Ithil.

-Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle mangeait comme quatre, lança Legolas.

Je lui tirai très sérieusement la langue et avalai ma dernière et énorme bouchée d'œufs frits pour montrer toute ma classe… ou pas. Juste pour en rajouter une couche, un rot tonitruant sortit à mon insu des profondeurs de mon estomac, ce qui fit éclater de rire les Hobbits et pâlir les Elfes.

-Voilà quelqu'un qui sait faire honneur à la cuisine hobbite ! déclara Gimli qui venait d'arriver. Bien le bonjour à tous. Ma pauvre demoiselle, plaisanta-t-il en désignant Serindë, je ne sais comment vous faites pour supporter la chose qui tient votre bras.

-_Moi non plus je ne sais pas, _soufflai-je dans son esprit,_ en plus je dois te supporter dans mes pensées…_

_-_Elle est une des seules à savoir apprécier ma personne à sa juste valeur, répondit la « chose » en me jetant un regard lourd de sens.

-Bon, on arrête la joute verbale et ma chère, suis nous. La Dame Galadriel nous attend, m'expliqua Serindë.

-Je vous suis ! dis-je.

-Et moi je vais m'occuper ailleurs, dit Amandil.

Nous partîmes donc les trois en direction du centre de la cité pour trouver l'arbre des seigneurs de Lorien. Legolas tenta de prendre mon bras mais je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir et me dégageai vivement pour prendre la main de Serindë.

-_Puéril_, soupira-t-il.

-_Non, je dirai plutôt que je choisi la meilleure offre. _Sais-tu pourquoi on veut nous voir ? demandai-je à mon amie.

-Je ne le sais pas mais je pense être dans le vrai quand je pense que c'est pour t'organiser un emploi du temps… avec entre autre des séances d'entrainement avec Legolas pour vos pouvoirs et pour le maniement des armes.

-Je vais encore devoir le supporter toute la journée ?! m'étranglai-je.

-Il semblerait que oui, jeune Lune, dit une voix claire tandis que nous montions les dernières marches de l'immense escalier qui menait chez Galadriel.

-Je vous demande pardon, ma Dame, murmurai-je tandis que nous arrivions devant les souverains.

-J'espère juste que vous ne le blesserez pas, cela compromettrait peut-être l'avenir de cette terre, ajouta un elfe aux cheveux d'argents à ses côtés.

-_Celeborn,_ indiqua mon guide.

-_Je ne l'aurais pas deviné…_

_-Mais de rien !_

Je vis les délicates lèvres de Galadriel frémir et ses yeux passer de moi à Legolas.

Nous nous inclinâmes devant eux, enfin moi essayant d'imiter la courbette de Serindë, ce qui ne fut pas aussi concluant que je l'avais espérer.

-Comme l'a si bien deviné notre chère brodeuse, nous vous avons concocté un petit emploi du temps spécial. Le matin, rendez-vous sur la place centrale où Haldir vous entrainera au maniement des armes, déclara Celborn.

Je serai un peu vivement la main de Serindë à la mention d'Haldir mais elle ne broncha pas.

-Vous aurez ensuite le temps de vous restaurez pour me rejoindre ensuite. Avec Anor, nous tenterons de révéler vos dons respectifs, continua Galadriel.

-Merci de vous occuper si bien de moi, et merci encore pour mon logement, il est magnifique. Je serai demain à l'aube sur la place pour commencer mon entrainement, les remerciai-je.

-Il nous est tout naturel d'aider un peu le couple Céleste avant qu'il ne nous aide en retour en chassant le Mal.

Nous saluâmes une nouvelle fois avant de redescendre les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, nous décidâmes de nos occupations respectives pour le reste de la journée.

-Je peux te faire un peu visiter la cité pendant que Serindë ira à son atelier, proposa Legolas.

-Oui ! Et tu me rejoindras plus tard pour que je prenne tes mesures, ajouta l'elfe rousse.

-Euh… je vois que je n'ai plus qu'à obéir ! soupirai-je en souriant.

-A tout à l'heure donc ! fit Serindë en partant dans la direction opposée à celle que Legolas me faisait prendre, ayant attrapé mon bras de force et me tirant en avant.

-_Un peu de douceur, tu connais ? _fulminai-je.

-_Si tu veux tout voir aujourd'hui et pouvoir te repérer sans te perdre pour les jours à venir, il faut se dépêcher ! _répliqua-t-il.

-_ On n'est pas non plus obligé de courir !_

_-Bon, d'accord, se résigna-t-il._

_-Merci !_

Je pris donc son bras un peu plus noblement et nous partîmes pour une petite visite de Caras Galadhon. Il me montra les principaux endroits de la cité : les sources chaudes avec leur eau fumante où il me conseilla de venir en pleine nuit car on pouvait être tranquille pour se prélasser la bibliothèque immense, creusée dans le tronc d'un imposant mallorn un petit parc des plus charmant et les différents ateliers des artisans.

C'était le quartier le plus animé, en dehors de la grande place, car beaucoup d'elfes y travaillaient où venait y passer commande ou faire réparer quelques objets. Il m'indiqua l'atelier de Serindë et m'y laissa car on l'avait demandé un peu plus loin.

J'entrai donc dans l'univers soyeux et multicolore de mon amie. Son atelier était en fait une pièce aussi grande que mon appartement, légèrement en hauteur et remplie d'un milliard de bout de tissus, rouleaux de soieries, tables de couture, croquis, fils et aiguilles en tout genre.

-Bienvenue dans mon antre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Euh, salut, bredouillai-je.

-Ne sois pas impressionnée par tout ce bazar ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que je m'y retrouve, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas mais bon tant pis ! Viens par ici, il faut que je prenne tes mesures pour te faire une robe enfin à ta taille.

Il est vrai que toutes les affaires de mon dressing étaient plus ou moins trop longues même si la largeur était très bien car les elfes étaient minces, et moi aussi ! Coup de chance.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le petit recoin qui servait à Serindë à prendre et noter toutes les données dont elle avait besoin. Je passai le reste de ma journée avec elle et rencontrai de nombreux elfes qui m'accueillaient vraiment très gentiment. J'étais bien ici.

* * *

Après que la Soleil se soit couchée, nous rentrâmes et dînâmes en compagnie d'Amandil et Legolas. Ce dernier me proposa de visiter enfin sa cabane avant que j'aille me coucher et j'acceptai.

Je le suivis donc vers le logis voisin du mien. La porte était identique à la mienne sauf que le mot « Anor » brillait en doré quand il s'en approchait.

-_Fait comme moi, approche toi de la porte, _dit-il.

_-Oui je sais, moi aussi ça fait pareil en argenté sur ma propre porte._

_-Essaye quand même, _insista-t-il.

J'approchai donc ma main de la gravure et celle-ci scintilla en argenté. Puis Legolas posa sa main sur la mienne et le mot se mit à briller plus fort, d'une couleur mêlant l'or et l'argent.

-_C'est magnifique, _murmurai-je.

Je le regardai un instant et sa beauté elfique n'était que plus belle encore.

-_Toi aussi tu es belle, _chuchota-t-il dans mon esprit.

Il croisa mon regard et une chose très étrange se produisit. C'était comme si je pouvais voir avec ses yeux. Je me voyais rayonnante, avec mes cheveux tressés, ma robe elfique et mes yeux d'un vert turquoise que je ne m'étais jamais vus.

Je détournai le regard, gênée et ouvris la porte de son chez lui. La pièce était identique à la mienne mais les couleurs prédominantes étaient le doré, évidement, et le bleu clair, aussi bleu que ses yeux. Il y avait aussi plus d'objets personnels, sans doute était-il habitué à venir en Lorien et avait-il ramené ses effets personnels dans son nouveau chez lui.

-Bienvenue chez moi, déclara-t-il, cette fois à haute voix.

-_Pourquoi parles-tu à haute voix, je trouve ça plus facile de parler dans nos esprits, _le questionnai-je.

-_Cela pourrait paraître bizarre aux autres si nous ne nous adressons jamais la parole._

_-En effet, _merci, répondis-je. C'est très joli chez toi.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

Je visitai donc un peu la cabane et m'y sentis aussi bien que dans la mienne. C'était très étrange de pouvoir être aussi heureuse avec cette personne et son environnement et en même temps de la haïr du plus profond de mon être.

J'aimais être avec lui mais il y avait toujours quelque chose, une parole, un acte, une pensée, qui me faisait me souvenir de la souffrance que sa présence évoquait au plus profond de moi. Je devais paraître bien lunatique à ses yeux, trop arrogante et impolie mais si fragile aussi et il se devait me protéger, d'après lui. Avoir ce petit pouvoir d'être plus fort que moi devait lui faire extrêmement plaisir, j'en étais sûre.

Il me raccompagna chez moi et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je lui répondis très froidement. Demain n'allait pas être une journée de tout repos, j'en étais pratiquement sûre.

* * *

-Debout espèce de marmotte ! s'exclama Serindë à mon oreille, un peu trop fort et un peu trop tôt à mon goût.

-Bonjour, marmonnai-je.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Tu vas commencer ton entraînement avec Haldir, le meilleur guerrier elfe de la Terre du Milieu !

-Vas-y à ma place si l'idée de passer une matinée entière avec cet elfe t'enchante. Et passe aussi l'après-midi avec Legolas à supporter ses attitudes et ses grands airs ! Lui aussi tu dois le trouver à ton goût : fier, courageux, habile au combat, blondinet et insupportable. Je crois que j'ai ciblé tes préférences masculines, très chère, crachai-je en retournant sous les couvertures.

Rien que le mouvement de me retourner sur moi-même m'arracha un grognement de douleur. Mes règles n'allaient pas me lâcher. Oh non ! Ça allait être très pratique pour m'entraîner. Je grognai encore un peu pour bien faire sentir à mon ex-amie que je n'allais pas sortir de mon lit de sitôt.

-On arrête de pleurnicher ma grande et on boit la bonne décoction de maman Serindë. Ensuite on se lave vite fait bien fait, on prend un morceau de lembas et on file sur la grande place. Sinon j'appelle Legolas…ou mon frère.

-Ah non ! Pas eux même si ton frère m'est très sympathique, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me voit dans cet état. Quant à l'autre énergumène, je vais déjà bien assez le supporter plus tard. Je me rends.

-Choix judicieux ma chère, répliqua Serindë d'un air triomphal.

Je m'appliquai donc à boire sa tisane antidouleursderègles, à me laver soigneusement et à me laisser coiffer par Serindë. Des nattes s'entrecroisaient sur ma tête, retenues par une seule lanière de cuir. Je m'habillai donc en faisant preuve d'un peu de zèle pour montrer à ma gardienne que j'étais décidée à y aller.

J'enfilai ensuite des sous-vêtements elfiques, un long pantalon noir très près du corps, une chemise un peu large blanche, un corset brun serré par des lanières vertes foncées et des bottes elfiques neuves et noires.

-Je pense qu'Haldir te donnera le reste de ton équipement. File chercher un bout de lembas sur la table chez moi et dépêche-toi ! dit-elle en me poussant vers la sortie. Passe le bonjour à Haldir de ma part, finit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça c'est une des seules choses que je n'oublierai pas de faire ! répondis-je en clignant d'un œil.

Je courus donc vers sa maison et y retrouvai Amandil, attablé devant une assiette de fruits.

-Bonjour guerrière, me salua-t-il.

-Bonjour cher ami et bon appétit, je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter alors bonne journée ! braillai-je en descendant l'escalier de l'arbre, un morceau de lembas dans la bouche.

Arrivée en bas, je pris la direction de la place en saluant mon amie qui me regardait partir. Quand nos quartiers ne furent plus en vue, je vérifiai que mon esprit était bien fermé et je piquai un sprint dans la direction opposée à celle que je devais prendre. Vous aviez vraiment cru que je passerais une journée entière avec deux être que je détestais presque autant que Sauron lui-même ?!

Après quelques centaines de mètres supplémentaires, je regardai enfin derrière moi pour m'assurer qu'on ne m'avait pas suivie. Personne. Je m'apprêtais à m'arrêter de courir quand je heurtai quelqu'un.

-On fait l'école buissonnière, Rána ? railla la voix de ce cher Anar.

-Mais pas du tout, répliquai-je. Je fais un petit jogging avant d'y aller.

-Un jogging ? Qu'est-ce ?

-Courir pour s'échauffer, tu connais pas ?

-Si mais pas ce mot étrange… Donc si tu as finis ton échauffement, et dans un souci de conserver tes forces, je vais te porter jusqu'à Haldir, lança-t-il.

-Quoi ?! m'étranglai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et me prit par la taille, m'enserrant presque au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il me souleva de quelques centimètres du sol et plaqua mon dos contre son torse. Ce n'était pas très pratique mais ça avait l'avantage de m'empêcher de hurler.

Alors que je tentais de me débattre, une idée très intelligente traversa mon esprit. J'avais trouvé le moyen infaillible de m'échapper. Je ruai un grand coup. Projetant mes jambes non-retenues en l'air et, dans un mouvement sec, je les ramenai en arrière et avec mon pied gauche, j'écrasai les bijoux de famille de mon ravisseur.

-Humpf…, entendis-je.

Sous le choc, il me lâcha et je pus courir me réfugier derrière un tronc d'arbre. Un petit elfe y était, et me regardait avec des yeux plein de terreur.

Je jetai un œil sur Legolas qui se tordait de douleur à l'endroit exact où je l'avais laissé. Après quelques secondes où je pus difficilement contenir mon rire, la pitié s'immisça dans mon esprit. J'étais un peu culpabilisée. Je m'avançai donc doucement, pas à pas, vers ma pauvre victime.

Arrivée à moins de deux mètres, il releva la tête et je pus voir ses yeux devenir bleus orage. Son regard était complètement terrifiant. J'étais paralysée sur place et la fuite ne me traversa même pas l'esprit. Il se jeta sur moi d'un bon autant gracile qu'effrayant de puissance et m'enserra les jambes de ses bras. Il me lança ensuite sur son épaule et j'eus le souffle coupé par le choc de son os contre mon estomac.

Il me balança ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sous les yeux des elfes qui passaient sur son chemin. Je reconnus le sentier de la grande place et je sentais de plus en plus de regards sur nous, sur moi. Arrivé là, je pus voir Haldir qui m'attendait nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre. Néanmoins, sa carrure et sa prestance le rendait très impressionnant.

-Bonjour Legolas, vous portez un bien étrange paquet, salua-t-il mon « porteur ».

-Bonjour Haldir de Lorien, je porte en effet un paquet des plus infectes, des plus vils et horribles que toute la Terre du Milieu aie jamais accueillie.

-Rien que ça ?! fit le garde d'un air étonné.

-Oui, et donne lui le traitement qu'elle mérite, ne la ménage pas, cracha-t-il.

Il me jeta presque au sol et je n'osai me relever que quand je fus sûre qu'il fut parti. J'étais humiliée, blessée autant physiquement que mentalement. La Soleil allait briller fort et longtemps avant que la Lune ne puisse atténuer sa colère sans fin.

* * *

**Voilà une fin un peu brute pour ceux qui croyait que les choses s'amélioraient entre nos deux héros ! Dsl pour eux mais c'est comme ça, quand tout va bien, tout redevient noir etc etc...**

**A bientôt pour l'entrainement d'Annaso' avec Haldir, ça promet !**


	10. Entrainement, baignade et apparition

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très ponctuelle question publications de chapitres mais bon, faudra faire avec !**

** On va dire qu'il a eu beaucoup de progrès faits sur le long terme avec cette fic surtout grâce à Twixx13 qui m'a énormément aidé à finaliser certains points et donc je voudrais lui dédier ce chapitre et tout les suivants. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, car grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration pour au moins 20 chapitres !**

**Et happy birthday à cette fic qui fête son 10 ème chapitre !**

**Et j'aime toujours autant les reviews, pour avoir votre avis et si vous avez des questions aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Note : Au bout d'un moment, certaines des paroles seront en gras + italique, c'est pour signifier le français (la langue qu'Annaso' parle sur Terre et non le français que j'utilise pour écrire cette fic, car le westron est apparenté à l'anglais).

* * *

Mon honneur en avait pris un coup. J'étais toute tremblante au milieu de cette place, entourée d'elfes qui me reluquaient assez indiscrètement. De toute façon, pour avoir subi le courroux du Prince, ils devaient penser que j'avais dû être infecte et je ne méritais pas leur politesse.

Infecte, je l'avais été, mais je ne pensais pas que Legolas aurait eu une réaction si disproportionnée ! Je pensai que je ne le reverrai pas avant un bon bout de temps, son esprit étant hermétiquement fermé : tant mieux !

Après quelques minutes à reprendre mon souffle et un peu contenance, j'osai enfin lever les yeux sur Haldir. Il me regardait avec un air qui hésitait entre l'amusement, la pitié et la colère. Il prit finalement la parole avec un ton neutre :

-Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez deux ou trois chose, Dame Ithil.

Je pensai alors que lui narrer le début de l'histoire, la partie où je fuyais pour ne pas venir à ce cours, n'était pas indispensable.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je pense que j'aimerais bien partir de cette place, je vous expliquerai en chemin, ok ? fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Très bien, venez, nous allons rejoindre la clairière d'entrainement, me poussa-t-il en prenant mon bras.

Je me laissai faire et, après que les badauds se furent fait moins nombreux, je commençai mon récit, encore un peu tremblante :

-Je voudrais d'abord commencer par une question : comment réagiriez-vous si une femme réussissait à vous mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

-Comment ça « hors d'état de nuire » ? Il faudrait déjà qu'une femme y arrive !

-Ne soyez pas belliqueux, vous pensez vraiment que le Prince de Mirkwood soit tellement moins fort que vous ?

-Vous voulez dire que… demanda-t-il, en me regardant soudain avec crainte.

-Oui, on peut dire que je l'ai réduit à l'impuissance totale pendant quelques secondes… Et sa réaction fut celle que vous connaissez.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait ?!

Sa voix, bien que magnifique comme celle de tout elfe qui se respecte, prenait des intonations aiguës pour un elfe de sa carrure, il semblait totalement terrorisé.

-Pour le peu de respect que j'ai pour lui, et pour ne pas le fâcher encore plus qu'il ne l'est, même si je crois que cela ne soit plus trop possible, je tairai cette information. Sachez en tout cas que cette technique est quasi-inefficace sur une femme… Mais je ne vous ai rien dit, on est d'accord ?

-Oui, si vous voulez. Vous semblez fragile mais en fait, vous avez un sacré caractère, conclut-t-il, plutôt admiratif.

-C'est à vous de voir. Vous, cela vous plait, mais lui n'a pas tellement apprécié… ris-je.

Il rit à son tour et je pensai qu'en fait, peut-être mes « leçons de guerre » n'allaient pas être si terribles.

Au bout d'un moment, j'aperçus que les arbres se faisaient plus clairsemés au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Encore quelques pas et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une grande clairière aménagée pour l'entraînement.

Des cibles de tirs à l'arc étaient positionnées à un bout de la clairière, des coffres ouverts et contenants des armes de toutes sortes étaient installés à l'autre bout. Personne à part Haldir et moi n'était présent. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à subir les regards des autres, celui du chef de la garde étant déjà bien de trop.

-Je pense qu'un échauffement est nécessaire. Faites quelques tours de clairière pour bouger vos muscles et ensuite nous ferons des exercices plus ciblés, déclara-t-il.

-Oui chef ! répondis-je tout de go.

J'étais plutôt contente de commencer de cette manière car j'avais déjà amorcé le travail avant de rencontrer Legolas et, sans me vanter, j'étais plutôt bonne en endurance au lycée. Oui, c'était le seul sport où je réussissais à dépasser les 12 de moyenne mais c'était déjà un bon début ! J'étais plus une « tête » qu'une sportive…

Je commençai donc à trottiner puis à accélérer au fur et à mesure des tours. Ma respiration se fit plus profonde et régulière. Une inspiration… deux expirations…Une inspiration… deux expirations…

Après deux bonnes dizaines de tours, Haldir m'arrêta et je m'avançai au centre de la clairière. Là, il me demanda de lui montrer les exercices que je faisais en cours. Il fit une moue un peu dubitative et me montra à son tour d'autres exercices qui, je l'avouai, étaient nettement plus durs mais bien plus efficaces.

A la fin de l'échauffement, la Soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. Je pensai à Legolas en la regardant pendant que mon professeur était parti chercher je-ne-sais-quoi. Mon esprit était froid, creux, sans celui d'Anor. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais presque…

Je ruisselais déjà de sueur quand Hadir revint avec deux épées, en bois ! Elles étaient quand même classes, car elfiques, mais tout de même, en bois !

-Mon frère et mes cousins avaient les mêmes quand ils étaient petits pour jouer aux chevaliers ou aux pirates, raillai-je.

-Je ne vous conseille pas de jouer avec, même si elles sont moins dangereuses que de vraies lames elfiques, gronda-t-il gentiment.

Pour confirmer ses paroles, il passa la lame de l'une d'elle sur le bout de son index gauche et le sang perla derechef. Ok, ne pas faire joujou ! Il me lança ensuite l'autre et je la pris un peu maladroitement. Je fis un maigre sourire en voyant le soldat soupirer discrètement. Les choses se corsaient.

-Nous allons maintenant entrer dans le vif du sujet : les lames. D'abord, vous devez vous tenir correctement face à votre adversaire. Ne jamais le quitter des yeux, lui ou son arme. Ne jamais baisser la garde, toujours avoir son arme prête à attaquer ou à vous défendre. Je pense que l'on va commencer par la défense... Essayer de parer mes attaques.

Il commença donc à attaquer, d'abord doucement (et ça c'était facile) puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort (ce qui l'était beaucoup moins). Les lames s'entrechoquaient, sans répits, le bois sifflait comme le métal.

J'étais maladroite, évidemment, mais mes réactions ne semblaient pas être si désespérées car un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure de l'entrainement. Il tenta une attaque un peu plus compliquée que les autres et je me retrouvai sur les fesses, avec sa lame sous la gorge.

-Un sang elfique coule dans vos veines, Dame Annasophiel, déclara-t-il.

-Donc…, dis-je, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses mots.

-Donc vous avez des ressources que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Vous avez paré quasiment toutes mes attaques. Un homme, une femme de surcroit, n'aurait pas su en faire la moitié. Je vous enseignerai des techniques précises demain. La Dame vous attend et je pense que vous ne voudrez pas vous présenter dans cet état devant elle, finit-il en désignant les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient un peu partout sur moi.

-J'ai peut-être du sang elfique, mais je suis toujours humaine et la transpiration ne m'épargne pas… Merci pour le cours !

-Une dernière chose apprentie guerrière : demain, je veux vous retrouver directement ici, et bien sûr, vous aurez déjà fait votre échauffement. Au revoir.

-Oui chef ! A demain.

Je fis un salut militaire, avec la main droite sur le front, et je déposai la lame dans son coffre. Haldir me sourit sincèrement tandis que je partais. Je me dirigeai ensuite à petites foulées vers mon chez-moi. J'avais en projet de passer par les sources chaudes pour me détendre vraiment.

Ayant pris soin de prendre quelques fioles de savons que Serindë m'avait donné, je trouvai rapidement le chemin des vasques brûlantes d'un pas un peu las, le contrecoup du cours n'avait pas tardé à me rattraper. J'enlevai avec une lenteur exagérée mes vêtements sales et j'entrai dans l'eau brûlante de la grande vasque. Je m'y plongeai avec délectation jusqu'à ce que mon corps nu soit totalement immergé et je frottai ma peau et mes cheveux énergiquement avant de me détendre enfin complètement.

Je fermai les yeux pour profiter encore plus intensément du moment. Mes pensées dérivèrent évidemment vers cet imbécile de Legolas. Je devais être considérée comme une fille indigne depuis la petite scène de ce matin par la plupart des elfes de Lorien. Il me fallait en plus traverser cette maudite place pour rejoindre la Dame Galadriel et ce p***** de blondinet.

Une légère vaguelette se brisa sur mon sein et m'indiqua que quelqu'un était entré dans l'eau mais la brume épaisse qui s'était formée à la surface depuis que j'y étais entrée m'empêchais de le voir.

Mon esprit se fit moins lourd au fur et à mesure que la personne entrait dans l'eau et se détendait elle aussi. Aucun doute n'était permis : le mystérieux baigneur était un elfe blond, aux yeux qui transperçaient le voile de brume. Des yeux bleus qui exprimaient du remord mais aussi une grande retenue.

Je croisai son regard et je fus une nouvelle fois transportée de l'autre côté de ses iris azurs. Je voyais parfaitement tous les détails qui m'environnaient, grâce à sa vue d'elfe. Mais la vapeur était impénétrable pour son regard, si bien qu'il ne pouvait voir que mon visage et mes cheveux. Je compris alors le but de cet échange de vision : me rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal et qu'il souhaitait discuter.

Je sentis alors le vide froid de mon esprit se réchauffer imperceptiblement et j'entendis sa voix grave et mélodieuse dans mon esprit :

-_Je tiens à m'excuser car ma réaction était largement disproportionnée ce matin. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis totalement fautif mais je tiens à me faire pardonner, _murmura-t-il.

-_J'accepte tes excuses même si j'ai été très blessée. Ce n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs…_soupirai-je.

_-Je me suis déjà excusé pour l'incident dans la Moria mais je réitère ces excuses._

_-Je les accepte aussi,_ dis-je sur un ton dur. La méfiance était toujours de mise de mon côté.

Il sembla le sentir car une main hésitante pris la mienne et tous ses sentiments affluèrent dans mon esprit. Sa peine était aussi grande que la mienne, ses remords prenaient autant de place que la souffrance. Il était on ne peut plus sincère dans ses regrets : m'avoir fait du mal lui avait fait autant de mal.

Cette discussion m'avait réchauffé le cœur et l'esprit et je lui racontai mon entrainement avec Haldir. Il était fier de voir que je n'étais pas aussi nulle que ça pour le maniement des armes, ce qui me fit très plaisir. Il me donna quelques conseils pour le lendemain aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une petite brise qui me fit frissonner et je me décidai à sortir de l'eau pour rentrer chez moi et me préparer pour aller voir Galadriel. Je sortis des vasques en ayant bien vérifié que Legolas ne regardais pas (je n'avais pas encore totalement confiance en lui et Serindë m'avait appris un penchant de son caractère que je n'avais même pas imaginé : il aimait plutôt les plaisirs charnels et ne s'en privait pas avec les elfes et même les humaines !). Ce n'est pas que j'imaginais que j'étais à son goût mais le doute et ce sentiment si étrange que j'éprouvais toujours à son égard me rendait un peu méfiante.

Je m'enveloppai dans une longue serviette et quand il me rejoignit au bord de l'eau, je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié d'emporter des affaires de rechange… ça allait être pratique de traverser Caras Galadhon en serviette de bain !

-_Un petit problème ?! _rigola-t-il dans mon esprit.

-_Pas du tout … _répliquai-je.

_-Je peux te prêter ma chemise si tu veux… je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de toute façon… elle est grande et te tombera au niveau des genoux. Je te ferai faire un détour pour croiser le moins de monde aussi._

_-_Merci_, _soufflai-je enprenant la chemise bleu pâle qu'il me tendait.

Je me réfugiai derrière un arbre et je l'enfilai, il est vrai qu'elle tombait pile au bon endroit. Je rejoignis Legolas et je ramassai mes affaires avant de prendre son bras pour rentrer chez moi. Il m'envoyait un peu de chaleur pour me réchauffer car l'air était frais.

On devait vraiment passer pour un couple étrange car je ne portais qu'une fine chemise d'homme et lui un simple pantalon de toile. Mes cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés mais les siens si. Néanmoins, les elfes qui nous croisaient devaient imaginer des choses auxquelles je n'osais penser. Ce matin il me détestait et là, il semblait ravi de mon trouble, le fourbe !

-_Je ne suis pas « ravi » mais détends-toi ! La situation est cocasse et alors ?! Rigole et profite ! _me rassura-t-il d'un sourire.

-_Mwouai…_

Je n'étais absolument pas convaincue, mais alors pas du tout, surtout que je venais de croiser le regard d'une jeune elfe qui devait pensé que c'était à cause de moi que son cher Prince adoré se dévergondait.

-_Au diable les convenances ! Ce n'était pas ta devise en arrivant avec Kili ?_

La pensée de mon meilleur ami ici me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, il me manquait comme confident, comme camarade de jeux etc…

_-Si mais…_tentai-je de répliquer, les sanglots obstruant mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à ordonner mes pensées et Legolas le compris car il me prit par la taille et m'enlaça en continuant d'avancer.

-_Mais moi je suis là,_ dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante en déposant un baiser sur mon front en signe de protection. _Vis la vie jour après jour !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de fredonner les paroles que je connaissais par cœur :

_**Nous on fait l'amour, on vit la vie**_

_**Jour après jour, nuit après nuit**_

_**A quoi ça sert d'être sur la Terre**_

_**Si c'est pour faire nos vies à genoux.**_

_**On sait qu'le temps c'est comme le vent,**_

_**De vivre y'a qu'ça d'important.**_

_**On s'fou pas mal de la morale,**_

_**On sait qu'on ne fait pas le mal…**_

_(Les Rois du monde, de la comédie musicale Roméo&Juliette)_

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _demanda-t-il subitement après que les paroles se soient échappées de mes lèvres.

-_Comment ça ?! Tu ne comprends pas les paroles ?!_

_-Non ! Cette langue est étrange mais très belle à entendre, musicale !_

Une sorte de massue s'abattit alors sur ma tête. Le westron était en fait de l'anglais ! Je parlais anglais sans efforts ! Et je n'avais jamais compris que j'avais changé de langue en arrivant en Terre du Milieu. C'était normal donc que Legolas ne comprenne pas les paroles de la chanson !

-_Oh… ! Et bien c'est la langue que je parle chez moi. Je viens de me rendre compte que la langue commune est celle que j'apprends depuis quelques années mais je n'ai pas un si bon niveau normalement !_

Mon étonnement le fit sourire car il répondit :

-_Mais tu peux être tout à fait surprenante très chère ! J'ai un échange à te proposer : je t'apprends les quelques notions d'elfique que ton esprit ancien a légèrement oublié et tu m'apprends ta langue ! Quel est son nom ?_

_-C'est du «__** français**__ ». Et oui, si tu veux, je peux te l'apprendre mais je ne sais pas si je serai un bon professeur…_

_-On pourra toujours essayer ! _dit-il, joyeux.

-_Tu es d'humeur bien légère dis-moi !_

_-Et bien je viens de me réconcilier avec ma petite Lune et je vais apprendre une langue inconnue de tous ici hormis de toi, il y a de quoi se réjouir non ?!_

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse car je me pris à sauter comme dans la « petite maison dans la prairie », c'était très puéril mais que voulez-vous ? Legolas me suivit et c'est ainsi que nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Je m'habillai d'une longue robe qui m'arrivait aux chevilles. Elle était très légère et sa couleur imitait celle des mellyrn, un magnifique vert tendre. Je lâchai mes cheveux qui retombèrent dans mon dos. Ils avaient séchés en bouclant, si bien qu'au moindre mouvement que je faisais, ils rebondissaient avec souplesse. Ma pilosité corporelle s'était nettement ralentie aussi. Devenir une elfe était bien agréable pour bien des aspects !

Une fois apprêtée, je passai par la cabane d'Anor pour lui rendre sa chemise. Il était sur son balcon et n'était pas plus habillé qu'avant, ses yeux fermés. Sa peau d'albâtre renvoyait les rayons du soleil qui tombait sur lui très subtilement, ses cheveux étaient d'or pur. Un ange tombé du ciel !

Si mes amies me voyaient, elles baveraient d'envie. Même si il était indubitablement sexy ainsi exposé à son astre, je n'éprouvais que de l'amitié pour lui et ce petit quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier et qui le rendait insupportable par moment.

Il se retourna vers moi après avoir profité encore un instant de la chaleur du soleil. L'hiver était loin d'être fini mais la Lothlorien profitait d'une agréable douceur.

-Merci, dit-il tendit qu'il rentrait pour se changer.

-Oh, de rien, répondis-je en lui tendant sa chemise. On se rejoint chez Serindë et Amandil pour manger ?

-Oui, à tout de suite, fit-il en souriant.

Je sortis de sa maisonnette pour aller grignoter avant notre « cours » avec la Dame de Lorien. Serindë avait suivi les conseils de Legolas et ses constatations sur mon appétit d'ogre car c'était un festin qui nous attendait sur la table de sa cuisine.

Amandil tira une chaise à côté de la sienne en disant avec une voix cérémonieuse :

-Si la Dame Ithil veut bien prendre part à son festin.

Je gloussai et m'assit à sa gauche, Serindë en face de lui et Legolas arriva pour s'assoir en face de moi. Le repas était délicieux, copieux et très joyeux : tout ce que j'aimais !

-Alors, comment s'est passé ton premier entraînement au maniement des armes ? demanda Serindë au milieu du repas.

-Très bien ! répondis-je, la bouche pleine de délicieux légumes aux herbes. Haldir est très sympathique en fin de compte.

-Lui as-tu passé le bonjour de ma part ? s'enquit-elle.

-Euh…oups ! En même temps, avec tous les évènements de la matinée, je n'y ai plus pensé, dit-je, penaude en lançant tout de même un regard qui se voulait méchant à Legolas.

-_N'est-ce pas Legolas …_

-Et que s'est-il passé de si grave pour que tu oublies ma requête ?

-Et bien… commençai-je.

Amandil me regarda avec suspicion, un sourcil arqué.

-Il parait que tu as une fameuse réputation dans la cité depuis que Legolas t'as porté tel un sac de pomme de terre et que personne ne l'avait déjà vu dans cet état, remarqua-t-il.

-Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer à la fin ? s'impatienta légèrement Serindë.

-Annaso' et moi avons eu un petit désaccord mais l'affaire est réglée, expliqua rapidement Legolas. _N'en rajoute pas, pour mon honneur et pour le tien._

_-Ok, pas de soucis. Je vais même détourner l'attention très subtilement de ce sujet. Ecoute et admire le travail ! _fis-je malicieusement.

-Et quel était le sujet du désaccord… commença Serindë.

-Et savez-vous que je me suis rendue compte que je ne parlais pas la même langue que chez moi, dans mon monde ?! J'ai proposé à Legolas de lui apprendre ma langue maternelle, la coupai-je.

-C'est vrai ? questionna notre amie.

-Tout à fait ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte du changement en arrivant ici !

-Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-C'est du «_**français**_ ».

Je me lançai alors dans une discussion enflammée avec Serindë et Amandil sur les langues en général, sur les différentes langues de la Terre du Milieu etc.

Je lançai un petit sourire à Legolas qui me regardait avec amusement, silencieux.

-_Alors ? _demandai-je.

-_Parfait_, _la discrétion incarnée, _rigola-t-il.

-Et tu penses que je pourrais aussi l'apprendre ta langue ? dit Amandil alors que la conversation prenait fin.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Serindë tu veux tenter le coup aussi ? risquai-je.

-Non, je te remercie de le proposer mais j'ai déjà assez de travail et les langues ce n'est pas mon fort…

-Ok ! Rendez-vous ce soir sur mon balcon alors ! conclus-je. Merci pour le repas.

-Merci, ononë nîn (ma sœur), fit Amandil en se levant de table. Je pars pour une mission de surveillance aux frontières, je rentrerai avant la nuit.

-On y va aussi, n'est-ce pas Legolas ? La Dame va finir par nous attendre.

-Oui, allons-y. Merci Serindë.

Nous descendîmes tous les trois les marches pour atterrir sur le plancher des vaches. Nous saluâmes Amandil puis je pris le bras d'Anor. Nous traversâmes Caras Galadhon pour rejoindre une petite clairière aménagée de quelques fleurs délicates dont la senteur était très agréable et d'une table basse en pierre entourée d'un banc et de larges fauteuils garnis de cousins clairs.

Voyant que la Dame Galadriel n'était pas encore là, nous nous assîmes sur le banc pour l'attendre.

-Parle- moi encore de ton monde, m'encouragea-t-il gentiment.

Il était très curieux, tout comme Amandil et ne cessait de me relancer sur ce sujet. Parler de mon monde était parfois dur, mais cela me permettait aussi de ne pas l'oublier.

-Comme tu le sais déjà, il n'y a que des Hommes, les autres formes de vies similaires n'existent pas, comme les elfes… souris-je.

-Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent, soupira-t-il.

-Peut-être… Donc certaines personnes sont plus petites que la normale, certaines ont les oreilles légèrement pointues (je touchai le bout de mes propres oreilles), bien que je sois la seule de ma connaissance à avoir de telles oreilles sur Terre. La magie n'existe pas non plus. Ou alors personne ne la voit…

-C'est bien triste... Est-il plus avancé que le nôtre ?!

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, a-t-on fait des découvertes inconnues de la Terre du Milieu ?

-D'une certaine manière oui, entre autre une chose appelée « électricité » et les « moteurs » aussi. Mais le progrès est allé tellement loin qu'il se retourne contre nous. La nature souffre de ce progrès, nous avons oublié les vraies valeurs que vous, les elfes, gardez comme un trésor.

-C'est joliment dit ! s'amusa-t-il. Mais tu as raison, rien n'est plus important pour nous que la nature, les arbres surtout. Les nains s'occupent de la pierre, les hommes cultivent la terre, et nous sommes les « gardiens » de ce qui pousse plus haut.

-Les choses simples sont parfois tellement meilleures.

-Exact ! Et vos arts sont-ils si différents des nôtres ? Tu m'as chanté une chanson tout à l'heure…

-Oui, en fait, nous ne faisons rien de mieux que ce que font les elfes. Mais je reconnais dans le « style » de Boromir et d'Aragorn une période de l'histoire de la Terre, qui a duré près de 1000 ans et que l'on appelle le « Moyen-Age ». Nous avons évolué depuis mais je te le répète, tout n'est pas bon. Les arts sont différents, très variés, la peinture n'est plus que sur les murs ou les tapisseries, les sculptures ne représentent plus forcément des personnes… même la musique n'as plus besoin d'instruments.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je peux essayer de t'expliquer mais moi-même je ne sais pas complètement comme ça fonctionne mais sache que grâce à l'électricité, on peut « faire jouer » de la musique à de petits appareils comme des lecteurs ou des téléphones. Tu sais, j'en ai déjà parlé !

-Ah oui, comment se parler sans lettres… C'était plutôt compliqué à comprendre d'ailleurs.

J'avais en effet tenté d'expliquer à Kili ce qu'était un téléphone portable et la chose ne fut pas aisée. Legolas avait dû laisser traîner ses oreilles d'elfes à ce moment-là.

-_Mais maintenant on peut le faire encore plus vite par la pensée, _ris-je dans son esprit.

-_C'est tout aussi pratique, _acquiesça-t-il. Donc, pour en revenir à la musique, un « téléphone portable » peut en jouer ?

-Oui.

-Mais à quoi est-ce que cela ressemble ?

-Attends, je te montre.

A ce moment-là, je fermai les yeux, je me focalisai totalement sur l'image que j'avais gardée de mon propre portable dans mes souvenirs. Je sentis l'esprit de Legolas lui aussi entièrement concentré sur le mien. Je repassai dans ma tête toutes les fonctionnalités, les applications, les musiques etc… que j'avais installé sur l'appareil.

Après quelques minutes où je compris qu'il avait lui-même saisit le fonctionnement de l'engin, une idée s'immisça en moi. Oui, après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

-_Tu penses que ça peut marcher ? _demandai-je un peu tendue.

-_Je ne sais pas mais on n'y perdra rien de tenter_, me rassura-t-il gentiment.

Il prit mes mains dans le siennes, douces et chaudes et je fermai les yeux. Je formulai le vœu que je voulais dans mon esprit, je perçus sa propre volonté faire de même et une intense chaleur m'enveloppa. Mon propre pouvoir semblait s'étirer hors de mon être pour l'englober lui, je discernai quelques frissons dans son étreinte. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux mais je fus comme éblouie par une immense lumière, tel un éclair.

Puis, d'un coup tout fut finit. Dans nos mains encore jointes venait d'apparaître mon téléphone portable.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**J'espère à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Review ?!**


	11. Trouble, pensées et début de soirée

**Salut à tous... Vous me détestez ? Vrai ? Alors vous avez raison.**

**Je n'ai pas d'excuses vraiment très fondées pour me justifier de tout ce temps entre deux publications à part que comme ma chère Twix13 le sait, la moitié de ce chapitre a été supprimée (ou oubliée d'être sauvegardée ... :/) et donc réécrite.**

**Merci aussi pour vos reviews, following et mises en favorits, c'est rassurant de savoir que cette fic plaît.**

**Encore désolée et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Enjoy :D**

* * *

-Voilà donc un nouvel aspect de votre pouvoir mes enfants, déclara une voix derrière moi.

-Bonjour Dame de Lorien, salua Legolas en lachant mes mains pour se lever et porter sa main droite à son cœur.

-Bonjour Prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil, répondit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête. Annasophiel, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi et me saluant de la même manière.

J'inclinai la tête, quelque peu surprise de tant de respect pour ma pauvre petite personne. La séance de salutations terminée, Galadriel s'assit en face de nous, de l'autre côté de la petite table où j'avais déposé mon téléphone.

-Ainsi donc, vous pouvez faire apparaître des objets après les avoir visualisés dans vos esprits, commença-t-elle. Si j'ai bien suivis le court de vos pensées, ce petit appareil vous permettait de communiquer avec vos proches dans votre monde ?

-C'est exact, répondis-je.

-Mais est-il compatible en Terre du Milieu ?

-Nous allons le vérifier, proclama Legolas en se saisissant de l'objet.

Après l'avoir soupesé, il appuya sur le bouton de démarrage et l'écran s'alluma.

-_Tu as appris vite dis-moi !_

_-Que veux-tu, on est un elfe brillant ou on ne l'est pas…,_ ironisa-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et rencontrai ceux, rieurs, de la Dame.

-Vous êtes bien moqueurs Prince Anor, je trouve que la Dame Ithil s'acclimate plutôt bien à cette Terre. En auriez-vous fait autant ?

Il ne répondit pas car l'écran de déverrouillage était apparu. Je lui pris des mains et composai le code PIN le plus simple du monde : 0000.

Ensuite, après avoir dessiné le bon caractère, l'écran d'accueil se présenta à nos yeux ébahis. La batterie était pleine, et, après avoir vérifié que mes fichiers sons et images étaient intacts je soufflai un grand coup. Aucune perte de mémoire n'était à déplorée.

-Tout fonctionne ? demanda Legolas. Est-il identique à celui que tu as laissé dans ton monde ?

-Apparemment oui, soufflai-je, mais bien sûr que le service d'appel et de messagerie ne fonctionne pas… Faut pas trop pousser non plus…

-Vous aurez au moins une parcelle de votre monde ici, j'imagine vous avez des souvenirs dedans non ? tenta de me rassurer la Dame.

Les larmes aux yeux je répondis un faible « Oui », qui ressemblait plus à couinement qu'à un véritable mot. Galadriel comprit ma douleur et se leva, indiquant que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Elle nous laissa.

-Ca va aller ? risqua Legolas même si j'étais sûre qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

J'étais complètement déprimée, revoir les photos de mes proches, de ma famille, mes amis, m'avait mis à bout. Je ne lutai pas pour lui cacher ma peine. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je me laissai aller contre son torse. La douce tiédeur qui m'envahit ne me fit que du bien. Mon monde me manquait mais j'avais aussi rencontré une sorte de famille ici, et un grand frère en la personne de Legolas.

-Las' ? fis-je, la voix un peu rauque.

-Oui Nana', répondit-il.

Son esprit me renvoyait l'image de deux frères et sœurs qui partageaient un moment tranquille, s'appelant par des surnoms connus d'eux seuls.

-Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Merci à toi aussi d'être là, dans mes bras. Et de me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

-Ne ressasse pas les vieilles histoires, s'il te plait, chuchotai-je.

-Désolé, encore…

-Chut, soufflai-je avant de m'endormir dans ses bras chauds et rassurants.

La journée, quoique pas encore très avancée, m'avait épuisée. La fatigue physique de l'entrainement d'Haldir, mais aussi celle psychique de mon altercation avec Legolas, de notre réconciliation, de l'apparition de mon téléphone et de la nostalgie qu'il avait amené avec lui tombèrent comme un coup de massue sur mes pauvres épaules et une bonne sieste dans les bras de mon frère de cœur était la bienvenue.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai un peu comateuse dans mon lit. Après avoir bu une tasse de la potion magique de Serindë, je me sentis d'attaque pour finir la journée tranquillement. Oui, hein, je n'allais quand même pas courir un marathon…

Je décidai que la compagnie de la Communauté ne me ferait pas de mal. Je pris alors la direction de leurs quartiers après avoir remarqué que le soleil était encore haut même si sa descente était largement amorcée. Nous étions début février (NdA : Je ne connais pas trop les dates du récit mais il me semble que le conseil d'Elrond s'est passé fin octobre et que la Communauté est partie fin décembre, prenant en compte le temps d'arriver en Lothlorien, ça donne à peu près ça non ?!) et vu sa place dans la voute céleste, il était aux alentours de 16h. J'avais plutôt bien dormi finalement.

Je retrouvai mes Hobbits préférés en train de commencer les préparatifs pour le dîner, ou peut-être était-ce la collation de 16h ? J'arrivai le moins silencieusement possible mais ils ne me remarquèrent même pas. J'avais pourtant l'impression d'être aussi bruyante qu'un Rafal au décollage…

-Bonjour maîtres Hobbits, les saluai-je.

Ils sursautèrent tous de concert et me saluèrent à leur tour.

-Vous… Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plus de bruit quand tu arrives ? questionna Pippin.

-Pourtant je vous jure que je ne fais pas exprès… tentai-je de me justifier.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois je ne sais pas, chantonne quand t'approches ok ? proposa Merry.

-Ok…

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ? demanda Sam.

-Pourquoi pas ! Où sont les autres ?

-M'sieur Frodon dort, répondit Sam.

-Aragorn s'entretien avec le grand elfe blond cendré qu'on a vu le premier soir, fit Pippin.

-Celeborn, précisai-je.

-Oui c'est ça, Boromir est parti se promener dans la cité avec Gimli. Enfin pour être plus précis, il a été forcé par le sieur Boromir, rigola Merry.

Je n'imaginais que trop bien Gimli obligé de se balader au milieu des « oreilles pointues ». Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire diabolique.

-Et l'elfe ?

-Ah ça ma chère, c'est à vous de nous le dire. On ne le voit plus… Il est soit avec vous soit avec vos amis elfes. Ça va mieux entre vous ? ricana Gimli qui venait d'arriver.

-Euh, oui… chuchotai-je presque.

Je ne savais trop que penser de l'attitude un peu distante du nain. On ne s'était pas vraiment parlé depuis la chute de Kili.

-Il parait qu'il y a eu une belle engueulade entre ces deux-là, dit-il un peu trop fort et méchamment à mon goût à l'intention du reste de la Communauté.

-Cette affaire est réglée, le coupai-je. Et cela ne vous concerne en rien Maître Nain, ajoutai-je un peu sèchement.

-Mais calmez-vous, Dame Annasophiel. La compagnie des oreilles pointues ne vous fait pas que du bien, marmonna-t-il. Enfin, des « mauvaises » oreilles pointues…

Et sur ces mots, il partit s'assoir sur une racine pour fumer sa pipe.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Meriadoc.

-A mon avis Merry, lui répondit Pippin, il est grincheux parce qu'il n'aime pas les elfes.

-Ca on savait… Mais pourquoi ne parler méchamment rien qu'à Annaso' ? Il est toujours un peu taquin avec Legolas mais jamais il ne lui a parlé de la sorte.

- Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre les amis. S'il regrette un jour, il me le fera savoir, dis-je d'un ton un peu triste.

Après tout, peut-être que ce sera moi qui irai lui parler, on verra bien comment s'enchaîneront les prochains évènements.

* * *

Je passai le reste de la soirée avec les Hobbits et Boromir, à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils me posaient entre autres beaucoup de questions sur mon monde. J'étais prête à parier que dans plusieurs années, ils m'en parleront toujours, si tant est qu'on survive à cette aventure.

Le soleil couchant invitait la lune à briller quand Legolas vint me chercher pour le repas du soir. Même si j'avais grignoté celui des Hobbits, je me sentais d'attaque pour le bon manger de Serindë !

-Va-t-il falloir que j'augmente ENCORE ta portion Annaso' ? demanda la cuisinière en me resservant une quatrième fois de son fabuleux ragoût de légumes à la mode elfique.

-C'est un troll femelle, j'en suis de plus en plus sûr, ricana Legolas.

-_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le troll femelle ? _grognai-je dans son esprit.

-Mais laissez-la donc manger cette pauvre petite créature. Pour une humaine elle est maigrichonne et pour une elfe elle est très mince. Il faut la nourrir ! diagnostiqua Amandil qui tentait de me soutenir.

-Merci Amandil. Enfin quelqu'un qui me veut du bien ! _Prends des notes, elfe mince et musclé mais pas gentil ! _lançai-je mentalement à mon voisin de tablée.

-Mais de rien, sourit l'elfe aux yeux de chocolat.

Tiens, en parlant de chocolat… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé. Il faudrait que je demande à Legolas de m'aider. En plus je prendrai un peu de poids, vu que j'étais « maigrichonne mais laide comme un troll».

-_Je ne suis pas « pas gentil », je suis réaliste. Tu as autant de classe qu'un orc qui dévore son dégoûtant repas, _répliqua le blond.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et un bon coup de pied dans le tibia. Il masqua sa douleur en serrant les lèvres mais nos amis ne furent pas dupes. Ils jetèrent sur nous des regards curieux et suspicieux.

-On a raté quelque chose ? commença Amandil.

-Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien vous deux ? continua Serindë.

-Oui pourquoi ? les rassurai-je.

-C'est juste qu'Annaso' se vengeait pour le « troll », avouez qu'elle en fait un peu trop pour une si petite chose ! appuya Legolas.

Nouveaux regards suspicieux mais pas de commentaires. Ils avaient gobé l'excuse. J'étais plutôt incrédule face à leur expression neutre, rassurée qu'ils n'aient pas trop poussé le sujet et finit par découvrir notre petit pouvoir secret, mais incrédule.

-_Je rêve où ils ne se posent pas de questions ? _m'exclamai-je.

-_Ils sont intelligents, ce sont des elfes, ils sentent que quelque chose se passe mais qu'ils ne doivent pas chercher à comprendre. Sauron voit tout. Nous ne sommes que trois personnes à savoir pour la télépathie, c'est déjà dangereux que Galadriel sache…_

Je me remis à manger, consciente que mon inactivité serait sujette à de nouveaux questionnements. De plus, mon assiette était de nouveau bien garnie et mon appétit n'était pas tout à fait rassasié.

-_Pourquoi ?_

_-Elle possède une des trois anneaux de pouvoir elfique. Sauron a donc un petit pouvoir sur elle, comme avec les Nazgûls mais du fait de sa nature d'elfe, elle résiste plus ou moins._

_-Où sont les deux autres ? _fis-je, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur ces anneaux qui d'une certaine façon, m'avaient envoyés ici.

-_Le Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris en possède un. Le troisième est tombé dans les ténèbres de Khazad-Dûm._

_-Gandalf ?_

_-Oui._

_-Ce n'est pas un elfe !_

_-Plusieurs raisons peuvent expliquer qu'il ait eu cet anneau, mais je ne les connais pas. Je n'étais pas encore né._

_-Ok ! _Bon, et cette leçon de **français** ? lançai-je à la cantonade. On commence quand ?

-Quand tu auras fini ton assiette ! rigola Amandil.

-Ok Doc ! fis-je en enfournant le reste de la nourriture dans ma bouche.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous Serindë ? tenta Legolas.

-Merci mais non ! répondit-elle, catégorique.

-Alors allons-y.

* * *

Nous nous installâmes sur mon balcon, sous les traits d'un soleil couchant. Une douce lumière mordorée filtrait à travers les frondaisons des _mellyrn. _J'avais récupéré mon téléphone portable que j'avais laissé sur ma table de chevet. J'avais pensé que traduire les paroles des chansons françaises que j'avais téléchargées sur mon smartphone serait un bon exercice mais il nous fallait d'abord nous mettre au point sur les mots de base, la grammaire générale et les règles d'accords/conjugaisons.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, ils se rendirent compte que le système français correspondait largement à l'elfique dont il était plus proche que le westron. Ils m'expliquèrent à leur tour les bases de l'elfique alors que la nuit était tombée et que les étoiles perçaient les feuillages de la forêt.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher, remarqua Amandil, demain sera une rude journée.

-En quoi sera-t-elle rude ? le questionnai-je.

-On ne t'a pas mis au courant de la cérémonie d'intronisation ? demanda-t-il à son tour en faisant les gros yeux à Legolas.

-Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant pour ne pas t'affoler et il aurait été assez tôt de la mettre au courant demain matin. Maintenant elle va cogiter toute la nuit ! C'est malin Amandil, très malin soupira-t-il.

-Ne sois pas trop dûr avec lui, il ne me connait pas encore aussi bien que toi, on ne se connait que depuis deux jours ! plaidai-je. Et de toute façon, j'aurais cogité quand même, ce doit être un aspect de la vie d'elfe…

-Je ne te connais que depuis deux jours mais moi, je ne penserai qu'à toi cette nuit, douce Ithil, murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et de disparaitre chez lui.

Je rougis malgré moi et croisai le regard sceptique du blond, toujours assis en face de moi.

-Quoââââââ…. ?! baillai-je très discrètement.

-Alors ton genre d'elfe c'est poétique ? Mi roux, mi brun ? Garde des frontières ? Archer remarquable ? lâcha-t-il d'un air interrogateur, railleur mais je pouvais sentir une pointe de regrets au fond de la voix et de ses pensées qu'il boucla sur le champs.

Je ne répondis pas et tentai de me lever pour aller directement me coucher toute habillée. Malheureusement, je vacillai un peu du fait que j'étais restée assise trop longtemps. Legolas fut prompt à venir à mon secours et me souleva du sol aussi facilement que si j'étais un petit oisillon tombé du nid.

-_Tu recommences ? _lançai-je, irritée.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne fais ça que jusqu'à ton lit._

En effet, il me largua en douceur au milieu de mes draps. Je le vis s'engouffrer dans mon dressing, en ressortant quelques instants plus tard avec une chemise de nuit vert amande rebrodée de dentelle blanche.

Il me la tendit et se retourna, le temps que je l'enfile. Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à défaire les liens noués dans mon dos et qui retenaient ma robe.

-_Pourrais-tu m'aider ? _demandai-je timidement dans son esprit.

Il ne répondit pas mais je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma peau, son contact me brûlait littéralement. Je bloquai mes pensées et me calmai. _Espèce d'idiote ! Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?! Tu n'as jamais été portée sur ce genre de choses… ça ne va pas commencer maintenant ! _me disputai-je intérieurement.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à voix haute, ses pensées ne trouvant pas le chemin de mon esprit.

-Oui, merci, articulai-je difficilement. Retourne-toi !

Il obtempéra et je finis de me changer. Après cette vague d'émotions fortes _et complètement stupides !_, la fatigue repris le dessus et je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Bon, cette fois, au lit ! commanda-t-il tandis que je remontais jusqu'à mes oreillers.

Il souleva la couverture et je m'y glissai, il la ramena au niveau de mon cou et s'assis sur le bord du lit. Mes paupières tentaient de rester ouvertes pendant qu'il me parlait :

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour demain. Personne ne te mangera et ce sera l'occasion d'une petite fête, me rassura-t-il doucement. Dors bien et fait de beaux rêves, ma douce Lune.

-Bonne nuit, répondis-je, la voix un peu pâteuse.

Je fermai les yeux et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue gauche, puis parti sans faire de bruit. Je rouvris les yeux, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, le touché brûlant de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je n'allais pas de pas dormir à cause de cette stupide fête, mais bien à cause de lui.

Je me retournai un nombre incalculable de fois dans mes draps, incapable de trouver le sommeil, hantée par le souvenir du touché de mes deux amis, n'oubliant pas non plus ma réaction face à la bise d'Amandil. La fatigue ne revint que peu de temps avant l'aube.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil me réveilla le lendemain matin. Je me levai et me préparai à toute vitesse, voulant être correctement échauffée pour l'entraînement d'Haldir. Je filai prendre une pomme chez Serindë et rencontrai Amandil et Legolas, en train de discuter tranquillement.

-Bonjour, les saluai-je.

-Bonjour, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Bien dormis ? demanda Legolas.

-Oui oui, mentis-je.

Il ne me crût pas, sachant que mes pensées étaient occultées volontairement, cependant, il ne montra rien.

-Peut-on t'accompagner jusqu'à la clairière d'entraînement ? continua Amandil.

-Si vous voulez !

Je lançai un bref regard à Legolas, signifiant que j'avais très bien compris la manœuvre. Il répondit par un air totalement outré, comme si j'avais tort…

-_Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Je vois que la confiance règne, _lançai-je, acèrbe.

Je fermai mon esprit aussi rapidement que je l'avais ouvert, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il ne put que lever légèrement les yeux au ciel avant que je décrète le départ. Mes tourments de la nuit me paraissaient soudain bien inutiles…

Je me rendis donc à la clairière, flanquée de mes deux gardes du corps. Les elfes que nous croisions me regardaient parfois avec un drôle d'air. Je m'en enquis auprès de mes amis :

-Pourquoi me reluquent-ils ainsi ? J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire !

-Je pense que tu changes beaucoup de jour en jour et que certains ne t'ont vu que le soir de notre arrivée, ils sont « étonnés » de ton changement en elfe qui te va à ravir sois dit en passant, répondit Legolas.

-Merci, baragouinai-je.

S'il comptait se racheter à force de compliments, il était loin du compte !

La clairière se déploya bientôt devant nous et les garçons me laissèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Enfin … je les avais plutôt jeté « dehors » car je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient à l'entraînement, question de fierté personnelle.

Haldir me rejoignit à l'heure prévue, alors que je terminais mes étirements. Ils m'avaient semblés plus faciles que la veille et j'en étais contente. Il me tendit une des épées que j'avais déjà utilisée et, après avoir révisé les techniques de défenses déjà apprises, il passa à celles d'attaques. Mes premières tentatives étaient vaines, évidemment. Je ne m'étais pas fait beaucoup d'espoirs quand à le battre vu sa renommée chez mes amis mais plus le cours passait, plus je sentais que je gagnais en assurance. J'étais tellement en confiance que je tentai une attaque un peu plus difficile que les autres et je me retrouvai à genoux devant lui, sa lame descendant le long de mon coup jusqu'à la clavicule, une fine goutte de sang perlant à ce niveau.

Je lui lançai un regard de chien battu pour essayer de l'attendrir mais il répliqua par un sec :

-Votre regard ne fera pas compatir un orc ou une autre bestiole du chao, Dame Ithil, et vous pouvez toujours essayer avec moi, continua-t-il en souriant légèrement… Je suis fier de voir que vous prenez de l'assurance et que vous êtes à l'aise avec une arme mais retenez bien une chose : cela ne fait que deux jours que vous tenez une épée dans les mains, c'est peut-être un peu court pour être une bonne guerrière…

Il me tendit sa main pour me relever et je la pris le remerciant de ses conseils. Je me mis au garde à vous, attendant son assentiment pour partir me laver. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire amusé quand il ordonna :

-Rompez !

-A demain ! répondis-je en partant.

-A ce soir plutôt…

-Alors à ce soir.

* * *

Après un bon bain, chez moi cette fois, je mangeai en compagnie de la Communauté au grand complet. Les Hobbits s'étaient surpassés et la nourriture était excellente. Nous passâmes un joyeux moment tous ensembles à discuter après le repas où il fut largement question de la fête de ce soir. Merry, Pippin et Gimli s'inquiétait de la quantité d'alcool qui serait mis à disposition. Boromir les rassura sur le fait que le _miruvor_ était réputé pour couler à flot dans les fêtes elfiques. Legolas ne pus que confirmer avec un sourire.

Malgré l'ambiance détendue, une appréhension montait en moi, allai-je être à la hauteur ? On allait me confier officiellement le rôle de Lune, et en échange, je devais aider à la reconquête du bien. Ça avait l'air si simple… Si seulement Legolas et moi connaissions le moyen.

Ce fut justement lui qui me sortit de mes songes, m'enjoignant à le suivre vers la Dame, dans la clairière de la veille. Galadriel nous attendait, toujours aussi angélique, magnifique au-delà du possible.

-Je voudrais vous parler aujourd'hui de votre partage de pensées, commença-t-elle après les salutations d'usages. Il se trouve que vous pouvez ressentir ce que l'autre ressent, savoir ce à quoi l'autre pense… Mais j'ai aussi pu remarquer que vous pouvez bloquer vos esprits.

-C'est un des aspects qui rendent cette communication agréable, raillai-je.

Legolas soupira. J'avouais que je l'utilisais bien plus que lui.

-Peut-être jeune Annasophiel, mais quand vous fermez votre esprit, vous fermez celui de tous, continua-t-elle, amusée.

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit Legolas.

-Et bien, vous connaissez mes propres capacités dans ce domaine et lorsque vous décidez l'un ou l'autre de bloquer vos pensées, vous bloquez les miennes par la même occasion ! Le Seigneur Elrond m'a fait également part du phénomène qui le touchait à Fondcombe.

Je jetai un regard ahuri à Legolas qui était lui aussi plus que surpris. Nos forces mentales étaient plus importantes que prévues. Une idée me traversa l'esprit : peut-être cela avait-il gêné la Dame…

-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je, si cela vous as causé du tort, mais…

-Mais vous ne vous ne rendiez pas compte, ne soyez pas désolés, me rassura-t-elle. Je voudrais vous faire prendre conscience que vos esprits peuvent être très facilement séparés. Vous pouvez, en tout cas je l'imagine, ne partager qu'une partie de vos pensées à l'autre. Personne n'en a été capable jusqu'à maintenant mais vu vos dernières performances, je pense que la chose est faisable.

-Il n'y a pas de risques alors essayons, déclara Legolas.

-Oui effectivement, acquiesça la Dame. Il vous faut d'abord ressentir votre esprit dans son intégralité. La partie active, mais aussi celle qui conserve vos souvenirs les plus profonds. Vous devez l'appréhender non pas comme un tout mais comme une sorte de meuble… munis de plusieurs types de rangements. Votre mémoire est un empilement de tiroirs que vous pouvez ouvrir chacun séparément. Votre esprit actif est une penderie, avec plusieurs cintres accrochés.

Je fermai les yeux. Trouver la mémoire était ardu, car tous mes souvenirs ne m'étaient pas accessibles, ils s'obscurcissaient au fur et à mesure que j'essayais d'aller dans les « tiroirs » les plus profonds, ceux qui contenaient les souvenirs de ma petite enfance. Si on utilisait la métaphore de l'armoire, j'imaginais mes souvenirs les plus anciens comme des habits rangés tout au-dessus ou tout en dessous du meuble, ceux que l'on rangeait pour des occasions spéciales, pour une saison particulière ou alors des vêtements qui restaient en bas de la pile, oubliés un moment puis complètement. On les retrouvait quelques années plus tard, abîmés, et nos esprits ne pouvant plus les « lire », ils finissaient par disparaitre.

Ensuite, il fallait que j'organise mes pensées « actuelles », celles qui prenaient le dessus dans ma vie quotidienne. Mes problèmes, mes joies, mes craintes. J'essayai mentalement de mettre des « housses » de protection autour de certaines pensées que je ne voulais pas partager en particulier celles relatant de mon trouble de la dernière soirée passée en compagnie de Legolas et d'Amandil.

Une fois le « rangement » fait, j'ouvris les yeux, un peu plus sereine. J'avais vraiment les idées plus claires, je pouvais facilement différencier les pensées que j'avais eues depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, mes pensées « elfiques », et celle d'avant, de mon monde.

-Je suis fière de vous mes enfants, dit solennellement la Dame de Lumière. Je peux toujours voir vos esprits mais une partie en est voilée, protégée. Je vous laisse, à très bientôt, finit-elle en souriant doucement.

Je regardai Legolas. Il était heureux, et lui aussi quelque peu apaisé. Nous sourîmes l'un à l'autre, tandis que chacun inspectait toute de même les pensées de l'autre.

Je pus remarquer que les pensées qui n'étaient pas en rapport avec ce que je connaissais de ce monde, à savoir tous les soucis de son royaume, ses questionnements incessant d'elfe etc … m'étaient cachés, je ne les « sentais » plus. Cela rendait les choses plus simples, on n'enquiquinait plus l'autre avec des choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

-_Ça fait du bien ! Pas vrai ? _remarquai-je, même si je n'avais pas besoin de demander pour savoir son ressentit. Nos pensées pouvaient être cachées, les sentiments que nous éprouvions sur l'instant nous étaient impossibles à occulter.

-_Oh que oui !_ dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. _Tout ira bien maintenant._

Je lui rendis son étreinte. Je sentais que ces instants, juste après nos rendez-vous avec Galadriel, étaient NOS moments.

-_Viens, je pense que Serindë m'arrachera les cheveux un à un si je ne te ramène pas vers elle rapidement, _rigola-t-il.

Je soupirai à l'idée de la soirée qui approchait à grand pas, et rester toute la fin de journée à me faire pomponner pouvait peut-être me détendre mais je ne rivaliserai jamais avec ses beautés éthérées qu'étaient les elfes.

* * *

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? demandai-je pour la énième fois à mon amie.

-Tu doute de moi ? dit-elle, faussement triste. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Si mais le fait de ne pas me voir va me faire stresser encore plus ! couinai-je. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la pression qui repose sur mes épaules !

-Si ma fille, je le sais. Et j'ai tout prévu : bois un peu de cette tisane, ça te détendra.

-Merci.

Je bus la tasse qu'elle me tendait et effectivement, je me détendis immédiatement, tellement bien que je m'assoupi quelques instants. Bien assez pour que Serindë me coiffe, ma lave le visage et le haut de mon buste puis ajoute une légère touche de maquillage.

En me réveillant, je vis mon reflet dans le miroir qu'elle avait déposé sur mes genoux. Mes cheveux étaient relâchés, soigneusement coiffés en de lourdes boucles qui arrivaient au milieu de mes omoplates, elle avait dû les couper légèrement. Mon visage était discrètement embellit par un peu de far bleu nuit sur mes paupières, le reste de ma peau était naturel. Je voulu la remercier mais elle était introuvable, je la soupçonnais de ne pas être loin.

-Serindë ? appelai-je.

-J'aaaarriiiive ! cria-t-elle en déboulant avec une house noire. Alors ? Comment trouves-tu le résultat ?

-C'est magnifique, merci.

-Oh mais de rien ! Je n'ai pas eu à faire grand-chose tu sais, ta beauté elfique te rend plus belle chaque jour, même si tes traits humains te rendent « originale » et unique. Voilà ta robe !

Elle ôta la house qui me rappela l'après-midi que j'avais passé en compagnie de Legolas et de la Dame. J'imaginais très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup à faire pour se préparer, eux, ayant déjà une beauté à couper le souffle.

La robe qu'elle m'aida à enfiler était d'un bleu foncé profond, aussi sombre que les nuits d'hiver. Le bustier s'ouvrait à la taille pour laisser retomber une multitude de voiles de soie de la même couleur. Un jupon argenté en dessous jetait des reflets irisés au travers et donnait un peu de volume, ce qui différenciait la robe du style elfique des robes du quotidien. Toute la robe était recousus de fins cristaux transparents, tels des étoiles, ils étaient très rapprochés au niveau du haut du bustier puis se dispersaient au fur et à mesure dans les voiles.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement l'ouvrage était magnifique, j'étais bien indigne de porter un tel trésor. Je levai les yeux vers Serindë :

-Elle te plait ? s'enquit-elle.

-Bien sûr ! Tu as dû y passer une éternité !

-L'éternité n'est rien dans la vie d'un elfe. Allez, enfile-là !

-Tu es sûre qu'elle est pour moi ?

-Mais oui va, allez zou ! Habille-toi !

Après avoir refermé le bustier, elle réorganisa mes cheveux et j'enfilai de fines ballerines noires. Elle me déclara enfin prête pour la soirée.

Je respirai un grand coup, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte sur Galadriel, aussi belle qu'un ange de lumière, elle me souhaita bon courage et me donna rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée. La Dame de Lorien me prit le bras et me fis m'assoir dans un large fauteuil dans une pièce attenante à la chambre dans laquelle Serindë m'avait préparée. Je n'avais alors même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas dans l'appartement de mon amie, ni dans le mien.

Galadriel sentit mon trouble car elle me rassura d'un regard.

-_Vous êtes ici chez moi, Dame Ithil. Legolas est avec mon époux dans l'arbre de l'autre côté de la clairière utilisées lors des fêtes. Dans quelques instants, vous deviendrez officiellement la Lune que la Terre du Milieu attendait depuis des années. Une grande responsabilité pèse sur vous, mais soyez rassurée, vous trouverez toujours en moi une alliée indéfectible, peu importe où j'irai, vous pourrez vous confiez à moi par le même moyen que j'utilise en ce moment et que vous avez appris à contrôler tout à l'heure._

Ses paroles dans mon esprit calmèrent mes angoisses. Nous nous levâmes. Elle me prit le bras et me fit descendre un long escalier jusqu'à un petit palier qui donnait sur la clairière bondée, juste séparée de nous par un voile blanc immaculé et quelques marches de marbre blanc. Deux elfes se tenant chacun d'un côté de ce voilage l'ouvrirent simultanément et la foule se tourna vers moi.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que je commençais à avancer.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ? Reviews ! Elles sont toujours appréciées, vous vous en doutez ;D**

**LK**


End file.
